DULCE SANGRE
by Racksha yami
Summary: Allen, Kanda y demás personajes regresaron! XD he la secuela, bueno el comienzo de la segunda parte que pidieron! XD espero que les guste O.O....
1. Chapter 1

**Esta será pues la primer historia que hago de Man XD espero que no quede tan chafa como pienso TT ... **

**Sera un UA, cons Angre, vampiros, historias antiguas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero dejando eso hace ... iniciemos con la historia! **

**P.D.: Más adelante Yullen! shonen-ai el yaoi .... no se me da bien je je je TT en serio. **

**...Capítulo primero ...**

**Japón… Tokio, actualidad. **

La nieve blanca cobijaba todo a su alrededor, los arboles verdes ahora eran blancos cristalinos, era la época de invierno, aquellos copos de nieve llegaban hasta su ventana, donde solo miraba el reflejo de sus oscuros ojos…

De esa misma habitación salía una melodía nostálgica de un piano, frente a ese instrumento una persona de cabello rojizo y ojos lavandas, tocaba esas bellas notas.

-parece ser que hoy…- sin dejar de tocas el piano- no dejará de nevar.

-…..- seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Yu…- parándose y yendo a la ventana.

- no me digas Yu- con molestia notoria.

- lo siento…. Pero…- sentándose frene al joven de 18 años- la costumbre se me quedo- rio.

- pues bórrala o lo hare yo- dijo secamente.

- está bien… no te enojes tanto- sonrió nervioso.

- esta noche…- mirando el árbol frente la mansión donde se encontraban- la nieve… despertara, con la luna llena.

- ¿Akari?- viendo a una pequeña niña de 10 años, cabello lavanda y ojos rosas oscuro.

- hoy será… el día en que conoceremos a nuestro hermano… Kanda…- viendo al ojinegro.

- tsk…- levantándose- no me interesa- saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿será hoy?

- no lo sé con certeza… pero si Kanda no está con nosotros no lograremos encontrar a Yue- su voz era tierna pero sin sentimiento alguno, al igual que su mirada- además… ese sujeto llego también.

- ¿te refieres al cazador?

- sí.

- deberemos tener cuidado, ese tipo no es de fiar…

- será mejor descansar un poco- abrazando su oso negro de peluche.

- tienes razón…- sonrió- convenceré a Kanda más tarde.

- gracias Kaze- retirándose.

Más tarde, en esa misma habitación, otra melodía salía del piano, pero esta era una melodía que tranquilizaba a quien la escuchara.

-¿hermano Kanda?- tallando sus ojos.

-….- siguió tocando el piano.

- hacia mucho que no tocabas- sentándose a un lado del mayor- que bueno- recargándose en su hermano- Yu.

La ultima tecla tocada por los dedos pálidos de Kanda sonó estrepitosamente, tanto él como Akari abrieron sus en forma de sorpresa.

-están aquí- abrazando a su osito.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido?

- será mejor irnos de este lugar- dijo Kaze.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- tristemente.

- no tengo la menor idea Akari pero mientras más lejos mejor.

- ¿Qué hay de Yue?

- por el momento eso no importa- dijo Kanda- hay que marcharnos.

La puerta fue derribada, dejando pasara a varios hombres con vestimentas de color plata y una símbolo de "religión" en el cuello de su abrigo.

-¿no están?

- ¡demonios! Se nos escaparon de nuevo- lleno de rabia.

- jefe Link… cálmese.

- no lo dejare así…

- por lo que veo encontraron a otro de ellos señor.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- se supone perseguíamos solo a dos de ellos ¿no? Pero hay indicios de que había otra persona aparte de ellos dos.

- diablos- mordiéndose los labios- si encuentran a los demás… los humanos estamos perdidos.

- la familia "Kozlov" son…- interrumpido por su superior.

- en total son 7 integrantes de esa familia- dijo Link.

- ¿tantos?

- cada una representa un elemento…- dijo el segundo al mando, una joven llamada Juliet.

- agua, tierra, fuego, viento, hielo, luz y claro… oscuridad.

- ¿Qué?

- si se juntan todos el fin del mundo es seguro.

- un 100% de probabilidad de que la raza humana muera- termino Juliet.

- pero… según nuestros datos hay uno de ellos que es humano ¿no?

- se supone… no es seguro, esos escritos tiene décadas… las cosas pueden cambiar.

- solo nos queda esperar- dijo intranquila Juliet.

**Rusia, Moscú…. Actualidad.**

-Allen… Allen despierta se te hará tarde de nuevo- dijo una voz femenina y dulce.

- solo una hora más… Flon.

- nada de que una hora más… Walker- aventando el colchón al suelo junto con el chico.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- molesto.

- bueno ya despertó…- sonrió victoriosa- ahora arréglate, debes ir a la escuela.

- ¡malvada Yuri!- aventándole una almohada pero esta choco con la puerta.

- basta Allen- sonrió divertida- Yuri tiene razón, se te hará tarde.

- esto no es justo- con cara de zombie- no dormí nada anoche por terminar el trabajo de matemáticas, además de la lectura de literatura y las formulas de química de Yuri.

- te dije que no le ayudaras Allen, la próxima vez piensa más en ti ¿de acuerdo?- acomodando la cama.

- está bien- suspiro cansado- ya voy- dirigiéndose al baño.

Después de unos minutos, Allen bajo con los cabellos mojados y con su uniforme del "Colegio Orden Oscura", (como los uniformes normales que usan en Japón XD, pero con la rosa de los vientos en su hombro izquierdo).

-deberás contigo mocoso- desayunando- sigo sin saber porque Flon te acepta en esta casa.

- déjalo Yuri- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- y yo sigo sin creer que sean hermanas.

- dejen de pelear… - dejando el desayuno de Allen frente a él- hoy es tu primer día como alumno de primero de preparatoria Allen- sonriendo.

- si…- comenzando a comer.

- espero que no le eches a perder como el año pasado Walker.

- mira quien lo dice "señorita panque"- sonrió macabramente.

- ¡cállate!- roja como jitomate.

Así era el desayuno de la "familia" Alastra y Walker.

-¿y mi tío Cross?

- salió desde temprano dijo que tenía asuntos que arreglar.

- eso no me agrada.

- bueno me voy- saliendo de la casa- nos vemos en la noche.

Yuri tomo el automóvil y se marcho a su escuela (universidad), mientras que Flon le daba su almuerzo a Allen.

-que tangas un buen día Allen- sonriendo cariñosamente.

- gracias, nos vemos Flon.

En su camino a la preparatoria Allen, recordó el sueño de esa mañana…

_Una habitación oscura, que solo dejaba pasar a los rayos de una luna llena sobre él, sus manos temblaban, al igual que su boca, frente a él solo podía divisar los destellos de un cabello largo y azul, unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre o incluso más. Algo cálido bajaba por su cuello, sabía lo que era, pequeñas gotas rojas cayeron en el suelo, su sangre…_

Ese sueño… lo había tenido anteriormente, pero cada vez se fue haciendo más claro, antes solo veía la luz de la una, después podía sentir como temblaba, y así hasta llegar a esas actuales escenas.

¿Qué significaba eso? Desde que había tenido esos sueños, la luna llena llamaba mucho su atención, pasaba horas pegado a la ventana de su cuarto mirándola como si platicaran en silencio, pasados unos días Yuri cambio con él de habitación pues la de la chica tenia balcón.

-no vaya a ser que te caigas… y no digo que no sea posible, hay muchas posibilidades. Aseguro que te quedaras dormido y caerás… así que… mejor toma mi habitación.

En otro lado Yuri estornudaba, alegando que sería un resfriado, esa mañana hacia mucho más frio de lo habitual.

-me gusta- estirando sus brazos.

- a mi también… ¿y si nos quedamos aquí?- viendo a su hermano mayor.

- no es mala idea pero…- viendo el cielo nublado- no aseguro que podamos vivir aquí en paz.

- Kanda…- preocupado.

- ¿está aquí otro hermano?

- no estoy seguro… solo siento algo extraño.

Varios alumnos pasaban por enfrente de ese parque, todos con el mismo uniforme, la mirada de Kanda se cruzo con una grisácea, por unos segundo parecía que solo estaban ellos dos, además de sentir algo extremadamente familiar en esos ojos…

Allen siguió con su camino. Esos segundos parecieron eternos ¿Por qué? Akari saco a Kanda de sus pensamientos y emprendieron su caminata, para buscar donde quedarse, al menos por un tiempo.

Caminaron por varios minutos, no muy lejos de las afueras de la ciudad encontraron una casa, de dos pisos, no estaba en muy buen estado y solo había tres casas a su alrededor lo demás era solo bosque, adentro de la casa.

-no está muy bien que digamos ¿piensan vivir aquí?- pregunto Kaze.

- ¿no puedes arreglarla?- viéndolo detenidamente.

- eh… si pero…- suspirando resignado- está bien.

- Akari encargarte de las personas- dijo Kanda en tono serio y seco, como ya era costumbre.

- como digas- saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas cosas? Mi poder no es para esto- molesto.

- solo hazlo, fue tu idea venir a Rusia ¿no?- su mirada era más gélida que con Akari.

- no me mires así ¿de acuerdo? Haces que me ponga nervioso.

Kaze cerró sus ojos y debajo de él apareció una insignia de la estrella de cuatro picos, rodeado por varios círculos de color verde…

-aarde element…- (elemento tierra/ *holandés*)

La casa comenzó a cambiar dejando aquella casa en ruinas en una bella y nueva casa modesta. Mientras tanto afuera Akari hacia lo mismo pero dentro de los círculos aparecía una estrella de 6 picos de color rosa.

-osa wind- (elemento viento/ *finlandés*)

El viento soplo fuertemente…

-está todo listo….- entrando en la casa.

- gracias Akari.

- ahora solo debemos esperar a que tenga efecto.

Unas horas después, tocaron la puerta, era una de las vecinas con un típico pastel de "bienvenida".

-Akari-chan- abrazando a la niña- hace tiempo que no los veía muchachos- dirigiéndose a los dos mayores- me sorprenden, han cambiado mucho- sonrió.

- lo sentimos Laura- menciono Kaze- pero… no habíamos podido comunicarnos contigo.

- no te preocupes Kaze…bueno nos vemos… tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Más tarde, en la cena.

-cada vez me sorprende mas tu habilidad para controlar a las personas Akari.

- aunque digas eso…- abrazando a Kanda- sabes que Kanda es mi hermano favorito.

- ¿Por qué él?

- simplemente porque si.

- bueno…- empezando otro tema- deberán seguir estudiando.

- ¿Por qué?

- debemos movernos por lo menos un tiempo así no será tan fácil que no encuentren.

- hazte cargo tu- dijo Kanda.

- si no te preocupes… lo hare hoy mismo, mañana irán a estudiar, mientras yo… conseguiré un trabajo.

- después de todo así vivíamos en Japón- dijo con fastidio.

- bueno iré a buscar una buena escuela- tomando su abrigo- regreso mas tarde.

- iré contigo… debo hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles.

- tienes razón… especialmente para Kanda. Después de todo se supone que vivíamos en este lugar desde hacía un tiempo y salimos de viaje.

Pasaron unas horas, Kanda se quedo en su habitación profundamente dormido, habían viajado por varios días sin descanso, la única razón por la que huían era por Akari…

En la escuela "Orden Oscura".

-¡joven Walker! Esta en horario de clases… haga el favor de no quedarse dormido- enojado.

- lo… lo siento- apenado.

- solo por ser el primer día lo pasare por alto.

- si… lo siento.

El día seguía nublado, estaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos mirando el patio principal desde el segundo piso, había algo que lo inquietaba en cierto modo, desde esa mañana, los ojos de ese joven…

-¿Quién era?- poniendo su mano sobre el frio cristal- ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?

Los pasillo estaban vacios, los demás alumnos habían ido a comer, Allen había terminado su almuerzo en el salón y después de salió al pasillo, ya habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos.

-Yue- dijo en un susurro.

- ¡hola Allen!- abrazando al chico.

- ¡¿Lavi?!- sorprendido.

- hace tiempo que no te veía- sonriendo.

- no sabía que estabas en esta escuela.

- desde hace tres años no te veía… te mostrare la escuela.

- claro, gracias- sonriendo.

Lavi tenía 18 años mientras que Allen cumpliría los 16 en pocos días, se conocían desde pequeños anteriormente Lavi y su abuelo vivían en Inglaterra donde se conocieron desde pequeños, pero debido a asuntos de su abuelo tuvo que mudarse a Rusia.

-creciste Allen- en tono burlón.

- ¡oye!- ofendido.

- lo siento- rio- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hay de Cross?

- en estos momentos… vivimos con unas conocidas de mi tío.

- supongo que todavía te hace trabajar.

- desgraciadamente- un aura negra lo rodeo por completo- ahora debe más, si esto sigue así mi vida se irá en deudas que ni siquiera son mías- murmuraba el peliblanco.

- ¿Allen?- un poco asustado.

- ese maldito tío mío… me las pagara algún día eso lo puedo asegurar.

- cálmate Allen, por favor.

- ¿ah?- viendo a Lavi- lo siento Lavi- rio.

Luego de un rato más, ambos regresaron a sus respectivas clases. Allen se sentía feliz por haberse encontrado con Lavi, pero aun así siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, esa mirada oscura y profunda, la había visto antes pero ¿Dónde? Además de causarle nostalgia, miedo que no podía describir.

A la salida.

-Allen…- sonriendo- ¿iras a tu casa?

- no, conseguí un empleo-sonrió- es una tienda de chocolates- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

- iré a comprar algunos más tarde, se cual me dices- rio- nos vemos después.

Allen se dirigió a la tienda de chocolates donde trabajaría por un tiempo, la dueña, Alicia conocía a Cross y le ayudaría a Allen a pagar sus deudas siempre y cuando le diera un poco de ayuda en su tienda, su salud no era buena y no podía decepcionar a sus clientes.

En el día se vendieron muchos chocolates, especialmente comprados por chicas, que solo deseaban poder hablar con el nuevo empleado, de cabello blanco y ojos grises.

-Allen tiene más "fans" que nada- sonrió.

- pero así… tu tienda se hará más popular abuela- rio divertida.

- sí, pero me agrada la compañía de ese niño- sonrió alegremente- tiene algo que te hace sentir bien, te alegra con cualquier cosa que haga.

Desde la puerta Allen sonrió a la señora, era hora de cerrar y solo le faltaba barrer la entrada.

-Allen…

- ¿sí?- dejando de barrer.

- déjalo, yo lo hare. ¿Tienes otro trabajo, no?- dijo la nieta de Alicia.

- sí, pero aun tengo una hora, no te preocupes.

- me iré en unos días… así que quiero ayudar más a mi abuela antes de irme- tomando la escoba.

- de acuerdo- sonrió.

- es verdad- recordando algo- la abuela quería darte algo, ¿Por qué no entras?

- si- entrado a la tienda.

- Alicia le dio una bolsita llena de chocolates, lo que puso sumamente feliz a Allen.

- quiero que te los quedes Allen- sonrió.

- gracias… pero- viendo la bolsita- no puedo aceptarlos, le dije que ayudaría sin que tuviera que pagarme.

- pero… desde que nos ayudas las cosas han mejorado, así que puedes llevártelos, además es un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Sabes que me iré de vacaciones a Francia, no estaré aquí para celebrarte así que te adelanto mi regalo.

- muchas gracias Alicia –san.

Más tarde Allen paseaba por el parque, comiendo sus chocolates con mucha felicidad, se sentó en una banca desocupada y miro el cielo, que insistía en no dejar ver el sol.

-nevara- se escucho la voz de una niña.

- ¿eh?- viendo a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos un oso negro de peluche.

- es bueno que sonrías así- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

Allen ladeo su cabeza, ¿Quién era esa niña? Se puso a recordar si la conocía de algún lado pero… no, nada llego a su cabeza, solo que se le haría tarde para ir a trabajar.

En el restaurante "Lotto" (¿ya saben de quién es?).

-Walker… la mesa 6 necesita que la limpien, la mesa 8 necesita ser atendida y el pedido de la mesa 10 está listo.

- ya voy- sonriendo.

- Marie… ¿estás seguro que está bien? Es decir es menor de edad y Fou nos es un angelito con él.

- no se preocupe Miranda… ese niño tiene mucha energía.

- y apetito- rio Bak.

A pesar de tener mucho trabajo Allen mostraba su sonrisa a todo el mundo, al igual que en la tienda de Alicia, el restaurante de Miranda comenzó a tener más clientes desde que Allen le ayudaba (tenía un mes trabajando ahí). Cuando cerraron.

-fue divertido- sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír Walker?- pregunto otro empleado- fue terrible.

- la costumbre, tal vez.

- bueno, nos vemos mañana- con cara de cansancio.

- nos vemos- sonriendo.

- Walker- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- buen trabajo.

- gracias Fou- sonrió alegremente.

- baka Bak muévete… quiero descansar- saliendo del lugar.

- ¡ya voy!- molesto- nos vemos Allen.

Allen y Marie fueron los últimos en salir del restaurante, Miranda vivía en la parte de atrás, pues su casa estaba dividida, en negocio y casa.

Marie acompaño la mitad del camino a Allen pues vivían por el mismo rumbo, además era un poco tarde. La nieve comenzó a caer cuando Allen se detuvo a comprar las cosas para la cena, sonrió al ver ese blanco color, pero también se molesto pues no le agradaba el frio que hacia cuando nevaba, definitivamente esa noche no dormiría muy bien.

La cena fue tranquila, pues Yuri llegaría más tarde por su trabajo, en la sala Cross miraba las noticias, donde se decía que varias personas habían terminado en el hospital por pérdida de sangre en gran cantidad, pero nada grave.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- sentándose a un lado de Cross.

- sobrino baka- llamo a Allen quien se dirigía su habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres tío?- levantando una ceja molesto.

- de ahora en adelante tendrás cuidado, cuando salgas tarde de trabajar ¿bien?

- si…- reaccionando- ¿te preocupaste por mi?

- por supuesto que no… si tu no trabajas ¿quién pagara mis deudas?

- debí suponerlo- ññU- buenas noches Flon.

- que descanses, Allen, si tienes frio dímelo y te daré mas cobertores- sonrió.

- gracias- subiendo las escaleras.

Más noche, Cross entro a la habitación de Allen quien dormía pacíficamente.

-sobrino baka- tapándolo bien.

Cuando salió del cuarto.

-si te preocupas por él- sonrió.

- ¿¡Flon!?- sorprendido- ¡claro que no! Si se enferma me veré obligado a trabajar.

- lo que digas Cross- ¬¬- ¿Qué harás? Ya ha empezado de nuevo.

- lo sé…- poniéndose serio- saldré a investigar algunas cosas, no sé cuando regresare.

- no te preocupes, cuidare de Allen.

- te lo encargo Flon.

Por la mañana Allen no le dio importancia a que Cross se fuera de viaje a quien sabe donde, al contrario se sintió feliz ya que no tendría que pagar por un tiempo las cuentas de los lugares donde comía su tío. Si había salido de viaje y eso implicaba más dinero pero… las facturas llegarían después de un tiempo, dándole oportunidad de descansar.

En la escuela Lavi no se apartaba ni un solo momento de Allen, puesto que el menor se levaba bien con una alumna de segundo año Lenalee Lee, quien había llamado la atención del pelirrojo desde hacía un tiempo pero no se atrevía a hablarle por su hermano que tenia "complejo de hermana".

Como se les hizo costumbre subían a la azotea para ver la ciudad desde ahí, esa mañana Allen se quedo más tiempo pues no tenía clases con Tikky Mikk, maestro de matemáticas.

El pequeño peliblanco se quedo dormido debido a la tranquilidad del lugar, pero unos pasos lo despertaron minutos después, una chica, de segundo año se paro delante de la rejilla de la azotea, pero justo en ese lugar había un pedazo sin rejilla, Allen se sorprendió de ver que aquella chica se dejo caer por tal lugar.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- alcanzo a tomarla del brazo, pero aun así su cuerpo quedo en el aire.

- suéltame.

- no lo hare… ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- ya no tiene caso seguir viviendo, sin él- comenzado a llorar.

- ¿Qué?

Allen recordó en ese momento las noticias de esa mañana, un joven de 17 años había muerto debido a que había perdido mucha sangre y el frio no lo ayudo para nada; esa misma chica salía en las noticias llorando desconsoladamente.

Los alumnos del patio miraron es escena con horror, varios maestros se dirigieron a la azotea pero algo impedía que abrieran la puerta.

-por favor suéltame.

- no lo hare, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?- sonrío- no debes darte por vencida, todos hemos perdido a un ser querido…- su cara se entristeció de pronto- pero… "debes seguir y continuar tu vida, perderás muchas cosas, personas, pero si eres bueno la vida te compensara mejor de lo que esperas".

- ¿perdiste a alguien?- viendo el rostro de Allen.

- si- sonrío tristemente- pero esas palabras me las dijo antes de morir y aun sigo con vida, lo admito no tengo la vida que quisiera llevar pero… se que cuento con personas que aprecio.

-…….. Lenz- susurro la chica.

- muchas personas se entristecerán si tu también te vas ¿no lo pensaste?

-….- recordando a sus amigos.

- piensa en ellos…- la mano de la chica comenzaba a resbalarse.

No solo su mano comenzaba a resbalarse, Allen iba para el mismo camino, era como si algo lo empujara y jalara a la chica a la vez y no precisamente la gravedad.

Desde afuera un aura negra rodeaba la puerta, Allen no aguanto más y ambos cayeron, el chico solo cerro sus ojos pero, sintió una mano en su cintura ayudándolo, cuando abrió los ojos varios maestros estaban a su alrededor, y otros ayudando a la chica que se había desmayado.

Lo único que le llego a la mente fueron los ojos oscuros del día anterior…

Más tarde tanto Lenalee y Lavi fueron a la enfermería para ver a Allen.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada.

- sí, no te preocupes- sonrío.

- ¿Qué paso?

- no tengo la menor idea- rio apenado.

- es cierto… Erika te mando esto- dándole unos dulces y un papelito rosa.

- ¿Erika?- recibiéndolos.

- la chica a quien salvaste- sonrío.

- oh, gracias.

El papelito solo decía "muchas gracias"; en la tarde Allen dibujaba dulces sobre una libreta en la tienda de Alicia, hasta que unos clientes entraron.

-buenas tardes- sonriendo.

- hola- sonrío levemente.

-….- la misma niña que le había dicho que nevaría.

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto Alicia.

- compra rápido lo que quieres- en tono seco y frio.

- está bien- yendo hacia Alicia.

Allen observo al joven que iba con la pequeña, un chico de cabello largo negro con destellos azules, amarrado en una coleta alta, con un abrigo negro cubriéndolo del frio, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mano derecha del joven, sangraba levemente, Allen aparto su mirada de la herida y se encontró con la mirada amenazante y oscura del dueño, era la misma mirada… algo dentro de Allen le impidió dejar de mirar esos ojos, le daba miedo pero no podía dejar de verlos.

El otro chico hiso lo mismo pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro, la mirada grisácea de Allen, no podía leer esa mirada, para él era muy fácil saber que pensaba la gente con solo verla a los ojos pero ese chico era diferente.

Akari lo saco de sus pensamientos, había comprado gran variedad de chocolates, ahora podían irse, se despidió de Alicia y salieron de la tienda sin más.

En el camino…

-¿Qué pasa hermano Kanda?

- nada…- mirando al frente.

- ese chico es interesante ¿verdad?

- debí suponer que lo habías planeado.

- cuando lo vi… algo me hiso que le hablara… además su mirada es única ¿puedes leerla? Yo lo intente pero no pude… solo veía una capa negra cubriéndolo todo.

- si…

- será divertido seguirle la pista ¿no?- sonrío.

- supongo- sonrío levemente.

En la tienda Allen seguía nervioso, esa mirada… era como si pasara sobre su carne y pudiera ver más allá de lo normal, era muy agresiva y penetrante, sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban, esa sensación ya la había vivido pero no recordaba donde.

**Japón, central principal de Tokio.**

-¿a dónde demonios pudieron ir?- molesto.

- debemos conservar la calma Link.

- no me digas que conserve la calma Juliet… encontrarlos y terminar con su maldita vida es prioridad para "cuervo".

- investigaremos más a fondo las ultimas ciudades donde estuvieron tal vez encontremos alguna pista, algo que tengan en común estas ciudades.

- espero que tengan la información exacta en menos de dos semanas- dijo con una molestia más grande a la anterior.

**Rusia Moscú…**

El tercer día en la preparatoria no fue tan malo para Allen, varias chicas compartieron de su almuerzo con él.

-veo que sigues teniendo el mismo apetito- sonrió uuU.

- ¿el mismo?- algo sorprendida- ¿siempre has sido así Allen-kun?

- si- alegremente comiendo.

Más tarde Allen ayudaba al jardinero de la escuela a cortar las espinas de las rosas.

-pronto será época de mas frio- dijo observando sus rosas blancas.

- no se preocupe…- sonriendo.

- gracias por ayudarme en tu tiempo libre Allen.

- no es nada, me gusta ayudar a las personas.

- como agradecimiento te invitare a comer.

- no creo que sea muy conveniente- ""¬.¬

- ¿Por qué?

- lo dejaría en banca rota- rio apenado.

- no te preocupes, yo tenía el mismo apetito que tu cuando era joven.

- ¿de verdad? -*.*

- si… además este no es mi único trabajo, gano bastante dinero aunque no lo parezca.

- muchas gracias señor… trabajare más- emocionado.

Esa misma mañana, Lavi practicaba con sus compañeros de equipo, pronto tendrían un partido de futbol, Allen y el jardinero Tom, pasaban con varias cajas llenas de rosas, que dejarían en el invernadero de la escuela.

La pelota se dirigió a Tom pero Allen logro salvarlo, pero el golpe lo dejo inconsciente…

En la enfermería.

-lo siento de verdad Allen- preocupado- ¿no te sientes mal?

- estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonrió.

- lo siento, perdóname- abrazando al menor.

- Lavi… de verdad estoy bien.

Minutos más tarde Allen regresaba a su salón, solo quedaban dos clases más y no podía seguir en la enfermería durmiendo, en los pasillos no había ni un solo alumno, si acaso los del equipo de futbol o atletismo, en las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, Allen se topo con un alumno de tercer año, sus mirada se reencontraron, el mismo chico… ninguno de los dos dio mucha importancia a este hecho y siguieron con su camino.

En la entrada de la escuela.

-Lavi… ¿puedes decirme como se llama ese chico?- señalándolo.

- ¿Quién?- buscándolo con su mirada- él es… Kanda Yu, lo conozco desde primer año, pero salió de viaje con su familia regreso hace poco.

- Kanda Yu…- murmuro su nombre.

- casi no se de él… pero es uno de los alumno más temibles de la escuela, además de ocupar de los primeros lugares en rendimiento académico. ¿Por qué?- viendo pícaramente- ¿te interesa?- ¬¬.

- ¿eh?- sintiendo la mirada insinuadora de Lavi- ¡no es lo que piensas! Es solo que…- viendo a Kanda- siento como si lo conociera, pero no logro recordarlo.

- no te preocupes…- tomándolo del brazo- te lo presentare tal vez puedas ser su amigo- arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba Kanda.

- no, espera Lavi… no es necesario, de verdad- oponiéndose.

- no te preocupes, dicen que es malo pero en realidad es un buen chico- sonrió.

- no lo digo por eso- vencido.

- ¡YU!- grito con entusiasmo- espera, no te vayas- corriendo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzaron, Kanda solo les dedico una mirada asesina especialmente al pelirrojo.

-Yu… quiero que conozcas a un amigo- sonriendo.

- te he dicho que no me llames por ese nombre- dijo con fastidio.

- lo siento… él es Allen Walker- poniendo a Allen frente a Kanda.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Allen no sintió la misma mirada que Kanda le daba antes, esta era muy diferente, sin agresividad alguna, solo era una mirada como las demás, aun que si era un poco fría.

-hola- un poco nervioso.

- así que… tu eres el "Moyashi" famoso.

- ¿Moyashi?- parpadeando varias veces.

- no te preocupes a mi me dice…- interrumpido.

- si no tienes más que decirme me voy, no puedo perder mi tiempo con un Moyashi y con un baka Usagi- caminando.

Cuando Kanda estuvo fuera de su vista.

-¿iras a trabajar?

- si… tu iras con Lenalee ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- sorprendido.

- ella me lo dijo- sonrió.

- veo que te tiene mucha confianza- U¬¬.

- algo así… bueno, nos vemos- comenzando a caminar- y ten cuidado con Komui…

- claro, adiós.

Las cosas en el restaurante de Miranda todo iba bien, los clientes de siempre llegaban y pedían que aquel joven de cabellos blancos y sonrisa alegre les atendiera, no solo mujeres lo pedían, algunos hombres también.

Además de su tierna apariencia, la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo izquierdo llamaba mucho la atención pero no por ser desagradable, sino por ser una incógnita para las demás personas.

Algunas se atrevieron y le preguntaron sobre ella, pero Allen solo se limitaba a decirles que había sido un accidente de su niñez.

-así que se llama Allen Walker- comiendo una paleta roja.

- ¿Quién diría que sería él?- seriamente.

- Akari me das miedo cuando hablas de ese modo- con cara de terror fingido.

- si mi hermano Kanda se entera que estuvimos aquí…- abrazando a su osito.

- nos mataría- sonrió- lo sé… pero tenía curiosidad de conocerlo.

- ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la habilidad de leer la mente de las personas por medio de los ojos.

- no me discrimines Akari-chan- triste.

- es la verdad, de la familia solo Kanda, Yue y yo podemos hacerlo.

- lo sé- suspirando- será mejor regresar- bajando del árbol.

- si- haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar pero algo detuvo a Akari.

-¿Qué sucede?- mirando de costado a la pequeña.

- sentí una presencia extraña…- buscando el lugar de donde provenía.

- debe ser tu imaginación, aun estas muy tensa por lo de ese inspector Link.

- tal vez- mirando el suelo- regresemos, quiero dormir un poco.

En la noche, Allen regresaba a casa, pero a medio camino Yuri lo llamo pidiéndole (de mala forma) que fuera por algunas cosas que necesitaba para la cena de esa noche, Allen se desvió un poco de su camino habitual y llego a la tienda de la familia Kamelot, donde la hija del dueño "admiraba" a Allen, siempre que entraba la chica lo recibía con un abrazo.

-hace tiempo que no venias Allen-kun- pegada al peliblanco.

- hola Road- sonrió.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- dejándolo mover.

- solo son algunas cosas para Yuri- mostrándole una lista.

Después de unos minutos, por el parque iluminado por los faroles amarillos y la luna llena, Allen caminaba tranquilamente, revisando algunas facturas de Cross, esa mañana le habían llegado.

-Walker Allen…- se escucho una voz ronca detrás de él.

- ¿eh?- volteando lentamente, para encontrarse con un señor de ojos amarillos y piel pálida.

Todo se volvió oscuro por un momento, Allen abrió los ojos y sintió como su cuello era presionado por una mano helada, frente a él los mismos ojos amarillos del sujeto que lo había llamado, que ahora tenía una sonrisa sádica en los labios blancos.

-¿Dónde está tu maestro?

- no sé de que habla- sintiendo más presión sobre su cuello.

- no lo defiendas… ¿Dónde está Cross?- molesto.

-…..- no podía hablar por la presión sobre su garganta.

El sujeto se molesto más, aventando al chico contra un árbol, el cual lo deja casi inconsciente.

-me hare cargo de ti- poniéndose frente a Allen- tu maestro lamentara haberme conocido.

-…..- estaba confundido por el golpe.

- espero que tu sangre sepa bien, mocoso- acercándose al cuello descubierto de Allen.

Los ojos grises de Allen se abrieron lo más que pudieron, los colmillos de ese sujeto habían crecido de una manera sobrehumana, además ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que probaría su sangre? Definitivamente ese sujeto estaba loco.

Sintió un dolor punzante sobre su cuello, además de una calidez extraña rodando por esa parte, era su propia sangre que emanaba del lugar donde el sujeto hacia presión con sus colmillos.

Intento gritar pero algo le impidió hacerlo, incluso no podía moverse, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía, sus respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, comenzó a sentir más frio del que hacía, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos pero una sombra se lo impidió, aquel sujeto que lo tenía aprisionado contra el árbol había desaparecido y ahora frente a él estaba un silueta delgada de cabello largo, de un color negro con destellos azules.

-¿Quién eres?- limpiando la sangre de sus labios- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de esa forma?- lleno de irá.

-……- en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa sádica.

- ¿Qué estas mudo?- mas enojado- ahora veras que no debes meterte con un vampiro de 2 nivel.

Allen quiso decir algo pero seguía sin poder hacer ni un solo movimientos, solo sus ojos le hacían caso, el sujeto llego en cuestión de segundo a donde estaba el joven frente a Allen y no dudo en atacarlo.

-Akari date prisa- a un lado de Allen.

- ya voy, no me presiones- subiendo la maga de su gabardina.

Kaze puso su mano sobre la herida que tenia Allen en su cuello, la sangre dejo se fluir pero aun sentía esa sensación de miedo por todo su ser.

Un ruido se extendió por todo el lugar, para después dejar que un polvo amarillo se dispersara con el viento.

-será mejor irnos de aquí- guardando su katana.

- ¿pero y el chico?- con su mano sobre el hombro de Allen.

- no podemos dejarlo así, mucho menso en este lugar- su rostro se entristeció.

- no dije que lo dejaríamos- comenzando a caminar.

Kaze cargo a Allen en su espalda, el chico era muy ligero a su parecer, la mirada de Allen se perdió, parecía como si no fuera una persona con vida, solo su cuerpo y nada más; solo sentía el viento rozar sus mejillas y mover su cabello como una suave caricia.

Al llegar a la casa de Kanda y los otros dos, Kaze dejo a Allen sobre el sofá, mientras iba por unas vendas, Akari se encargo de que nadie los viera, nadie debía saber que eran, ni muchos menos que pasaba dentro de esa casa.

Kanda se acerco a Allen que ya podía moverse más que antes.

-tu eres…- algo sorprendido- Kanda Yu del colegio…

- será mejor que no abras la boca Moyashi a menos de que no aprecies tu vida- dijo en forma amenazante- ¿entendiste?

-…..- asintió a pesar de no entender ni una solo palabra del japonés, no sabía de que hablaba- y me llamo Allen Walker- molesto.

Kaze curo el cuello de Allen, mientras que Akari le dio un dulce rojo hecho por ella, tenía un sabor amargo pero eso le ayudo mucho a Allen, pues le dio mucha energía.

-ahora… tenemos que explicarle todo- dijo Kaze.

- hermano Kanda ¿estás de acuerdo?

- no es mi problema- viendo por la ventana.

- si tu fuiste quien lo salvo- U¬¬

- cállate- molesto.

- bueno primero que nada, me llamo Akari Hurusaky, él es Kaze Turberth y ya debes conocer a Kanda Yu.

- mucho gusto Allen- extendiendo su mano.

-….- asintió para responder al saludo de Kaze- veo que estoy en desventaja, ustedes me conocen.

- ah sobre eso… lo sentimos de verdad- sonrió.

- desde que te vi en el parque… llamaste nuestra atención, además de otras criaturas.

- esa persona era…- interrumpido.

- un vampiro- cortó Kanda.

- deben estar bromeando, se supone que no existen esos seres.

- pues no creas todo lo que dicen Allen, yo también soy un vampiro, al igual que Akari y Kanda.

- ¿Qué?- O.o

- lo sé es imposible pero…- viendo a Kanda.

- ¿no te basto con la experiencia que acabas de tener?- dijo fríamente.

-…..- la sangre de Allen se heló, Kanda tenía razón.

- primero que nada Allen, debes guardar nuestro secreto.

- si alguien nos descubre, no solo tú estarías en peligro- dijo Akari en tono serio.

- alguien nos está buscando… pero debemos terminar una misión antes de morir.

- ¿una misión?

- debemos cumplirla cueste lo que cueste.

- lo comprendo pero…- ladeando su cabeza- sigo sin comprender muchas cosas, ¿Por qué yo? Si se supone que nadie debe saberlo.

- eso pregúntaselo a Kanda- viéndolo acusadoramente- él te salvo…

-….- no dijo nada solo endureció mas su semblante.

- eres especial Allen- menciono Akari- no solo Kanda lo noto, también yo, tienes algo extraño- tocando la cicatriz de su rostro- esta marca la conozco de Mana Walker ¿lo conoces?

- ¿Mana?- sorprendido- ¿conoces a Mana?

- era un amigo de nuestra familia pero… murió hace un tiempo.

- la familia Walker y la nuestra tiene una conexión especial, pero eso…- interrumpido.

- no te interesa- termino Kanda.

- si se trata de Mana- parándose y poniéndose frente a Kanda- claro que me interesa- firmemente- Mana fue para mí como mi padre…

-….- sonrió levemente- ¿quieres saber que tiene que ver Walker con nosotros?

- por supuesto que sí.

- Kanda no…- siendo callado por Akari.

- espero que te guste el dolor Moyashi…

- ¿Qué quieres de….- no pudo terminar su frase pues los colmillos de Kanda se habían posicionado de su muñeca derecha, sacando un poco de sangre de esta.

- te quedaras en este lugar hasta mañana - dijo Kaze.

- ¿a que se…- desmayándose.

- fue más rápido de lo que pensé- dijo Akari.

-…. Hazte cago de todo Kaze- dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- lo que digas- cargando a Allen.

- me hare cargo de lo demás- saliendo de la casa.

Allen dormía plácidamente en la cama del mayor (Kaze, 25 años), su sueño se turbo oscuro y solitario, frente a él había una cabaña, donde se podía divisar a Akari cuando tenía tan solo 6 años, Kaze cargándola y a su lado Kanda de 14 años, a un lado de Allen apareció Kanda.

-este es el mundo de donde venimos.

- ¿el mundo de donde vienen?

- es el mismo que el tuyo… pero… ese sujeto rubio es un cazador de vampiros, busca la aniquilación del clan "Kozlov", ninguno de nosotros tres pertenece a esa línea de sangre, directamente, aun así somos parte de esta nueva guerra.

- son las reencarnaciones de los integrantes ¿verdad?

- Mana no perdió tiempo- sonrió.

- siempre pensé que solo eran historias inventadas por Mana, pero ahora veo que no.

- sabes demasiado Moyashi.

- ¡qué me llamo Allen!

- no veo la diferencia…

En la habitación…

-¿no ha despertado?- cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

- no… pero su rostro recupero color.

- supongo que Kanda debe estar explicándole todo.

- supongo que sí.

- una de sus habilidades es controlar las pesadillas de las personas, ¿no?

- exacto, es más fácil hacer algunas cosas de ese modo- dijo Akari observando a Allen.

- pero… la vida de Allen se arruinará si acepta esto.

- no tenemos más opción…

- lo siento por Allen, solo tiene 15 años.

**…Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta será pues la primer historia que hago de Man XD espero que no quede tan chafa como pienso TT ... **

**Sera un UA, cons Angre, vampiros, historias antiguas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero dejando eso hace ... iniciemos con la historia! **

**P.D.: Más adelante Yullen! shonen-ai en solitario, el yaoi .... no se me da bien je je je TT en serio. **

**...Capítulo segundo ...**

**Capitulo 2**

La mañana llego, en casa de Flon.

-¿y el enano?

- se quedo en casa de un amigo, llamo anoche.

En otro lado, Allen dormía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, los rayos del sol llegaron hasta su rostro pero solo cambio de posición para seguir durmiendo.

-Allen- moviéndolo suavemente- despierta…

- quiero dormir más- tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

- recuerda que hoy no estás en tu casa- sonrió- debes irte más temprano, la escuela está un poco retirada de aquí.

- ¿¡que!?- levantándose- ¡se me hará tarde!- con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- no te preocupes- rio divertido- aun es temprano.

- ¡oye no me asustes así!- un poco molesto.

- lo siento… no pude evitarlo- rio nuevamente- pero eres tan inocente Allen.

-…..-U¬¬

- si eso lo hiciera con Kanda me mataría- uuU

Allen recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y llevo sus manos hacia su cuello que seguía vendado.

-se te quitara pronto.

- ¿ah? Si- sonrió levemente.

- vamos, baja debes tener hambre- cerca de la puerta.

En el comedor solo estaba Akari, se le hiso un poco extraño no ver a Kanda, se suponía que debían ir a la escuela ¿no?

-buenos días Allen. Kanda no irá hoy a la escuela, ¿querías saberlo?

- no- sentándose.

- no puedes mentirme Allen- sonrió- puedo leer tus ojos.

- lo que pasa es…

_La noche anterior mientras Kanda le mostraba parte de la historia de él y los demás vampiros…_

_-¿te sucede algo?_

_- solo estoy cansado…- su respiración era agitada._

_- es por… porque me estas mostrando esto ¿verdad?_

_- cállate Moyashi, no necesito que sientas preocupación por mí._

-usar esa habilidad le quita mucha energía, pero con un día de descanso estará mejor- dijo Kaze.

- ahora que lo pienso- viendo que los otros dos comían como si nada- no se supone que son vampiros, es decir, que no pueden comer otra cosa que no sea sangre ¿o sí?

- son cuentos baratos de la gente que no nos conoce- dijo Akari.

- además… no somos vampiros completos, el único es Kanda.

- ¿Qué?- con cara de no entender nada.

- me refiero a que… somos solo mitad vampiro, Kanda es el único vampiro completo.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? Pero Kanda también come cosas normales, y anda bajo el sol ¿o me equivoco?

- sí, pero eso ya depende de la fuerza y nivel del vampiro.

- nosotros somos mitad humanos por eso no hay problema con nada, Kanda tiene varios problemas pero si te los digo me matara- rio nervioso- con el tiempo los descubrirás.

- ¿con el tiempo?

- sí, desde hoy tendrás que venir todos los días- sonrió abiertamente.

- debemos cuidarte Allen- sonrió- después de todo sabes nuestro secreto- menciono Akari.

- no se preocupen por eso… vendré todos los días al salir de la escuela.

- de acuerdo- dijeron los dos vampiros.

Más tarde, en la escuela los profesores y alumnos del consejo estudiantil, comentaban sobre que harían ese año para navidad, algunos propusieron una obra, otros un viaje y algunos más solo un festival, ninguna de las ideas era mala pero la mayoría de los alumnos opto por el festival, las otras dos las harían después, en otra época.

En la azotea, Lenalee y Lavi esperaban a Allen, quien había ido a la dirección por petición del director, cuando llego.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

- el director me pidió- suspiro- que le dijera a Alicia que… nos ayudara poniendo un puesto de chocolates en el festival, será en mi salón, así que debo hacerme cargo de todo eso.

- ¿y eso que importa?

- me dijo que si algo salía mal…- con cara de pánico- cargaría sus deudas de teléfono, agua, luz y demás cosas a la cuenta de Cross, es decir, tendré que pagar yo.

- que director tan "chantajeador" tenemos- rio.

- pero… Alicia te ayudara ¿no? Por lo que nos cuentas es una buena persona- dijo Lenalee.

- si… pero no quiero molestarla, además saldrá de viaje…

- no te preocupes Allen- sonrió.

- ¿Amanda?- sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- mi abuela recibió la llamada del director "conde del milenio" - (si es el director de la Orden XD y el subdirector es Komui pero fue enviado a una junta de quien sabe que a Hawai XD).

- ese director, solo molestando a las personas- dijo entre dientes.

- mi abuela dijo que lo haría con gusto. Así que vine a darte las llaves para que saques lo que necesites- entregando la llave.

- pero…- dudando en recibir las llaves.

- de verdad Allen- poniendo las llaves en las manos del peliblanco- tengo cosas que hacer, cuídalas bien, nos vemos- reiterándose.

- ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Lenalee- ¿no debíamos empezar con esto hace días? Es decir dentro de dos semanas será navidad.

- hay muchos alumnos, además sabemos como es el director de "soñador"- recargado en la rejilla.

- tienes razón- rio divertida.

-……- viendo las llaves detenidamente.

- no le des tantas vueltas Allen- dijo Lavi- ya te dieron permiso ¿no?

- no es eso…- viendo a Lavi- es que…- mostrando las llaves- son muchas y no se cual es la que abre la puerta principal, mucho menos la bodega- con cara inocente y apenada.

El silencio los rodeo, tanto Lavi como Lenalee se quedaron mudos ante tal confesión, después de unos segundo un ataque de risa los invadió.

-te ayudaremos con eso Allen-kun- menciono la chica.

- de eso puedes estar seguro- poniendo las manos sobre su estomago, pues la risa le hacía sentir dolor, pero no podía dejar de reír.

Ese mismo día Alicia y Amanda se fueron para tomar sus vacaciones bien merecidas; la primera semana pasó rápidamente, los puestos (la mayoría) estaban listos, ahora solo les faltaba arreglar los salones.

-Allen- alcanzando al menor- ¿A dónde vas?

- hola Lavi… tengo que hacer unas compras para Flon.

- ya veo… bueno… iré contigo- pasando su brazo por los hombros de Allen.

- ¿Qué?

- necesito comprar algunas cosillas- sonrió.

- ¿un regalo para Lenalee?

-….- casi como semáforo descompuesto (XD)

- adivine ¿verdad?- sonrió victorioso.

- algo así…- el color de su rostro bajo un poco- pero…

- no sabes que darle.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?- ¬¬

- muchas cosas- rio.

- bueno dejemos eso… vayamos a comprar las cosas- comenzando a caminar.

La casa de Flon estaba adornada con detalles rojos y verdes, puesto que la casa era de color blanco, el árbol del jardín adornado con luces de colores, escarcha plateada y una estrella en la parte más alta.

Allen y lavi fueron al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, donde había mucha gente comprando todo tipo de adornos, regalos y comida navideña.

-ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta este lugar en estas fechas.

- la tienda que busco esta en el piso de arriba- viendo el mapa del centro comercial.

- ¿arriba? El segundo piso ¿verdad?

- bueno…- desviando su mirada y jugando con un dedo sobre su mejilla derecha.

- ¿en qué piso es?

- el cuarto- rio nervioso.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tiene tantos pisos? Odio este centro comercial- pateando la pared que tenia a un lado- debería tener solo dos.

- estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero las cosas son más fáciles de encontrar así ¿no crees?

- en eso tienes razón pero… aun así es muy grande.

- no te preocupes hay ascensor.

- menos mal, no pensaba subir escaleras.

El centro comercial tenía 5 pisos (si, lo sé una exageración pero hay que hacer sufrir a Lavi XD), el primer piso estaba conformado por comida, restaurantes, tiendas de fruta, etc., el segundo adornos de todo tipo, el tercero electrónica/electrodomésticos, el cuarto juguetes y el quinto era un cine, así que aunque uno no quisiera pasar por todos los pisos era necesario para llegar a las salas del cine (que mal… pero el negocio es el negocio ¿no? XD).

Para desgracia de Lavi el ascensor estaba descompuesto, las escaleras eléctricas servían pero había mucha gente en ellas.

-¿Qué haremos?

- no pienso ir por las del servicio- dijo con un puchero divertido.

- no te preocupes… ya veremos como subir.

- ¿Cómo?- sentándose una banca.

- déjame pensar… ¡ah!- con cara de felicidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- conozco a una persona de este lugar, tal vez pueda ayudarnos, vamos Lavi- comenzando con su camino- será de gran ayuda.

Al llegar a su destino, Lavi diviso el cartel en colores neón "restaurante Ingles".

-¿Por qué no lo imagine?- uuU

- entra Lavi.

Adentro, un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos verdes abrazaba a Allen, como si no lo hubiera visto durante años, además de casi romperle los huesos.

-Armando…- poniéndose morado- no puedo… res…pi…rar.

- ah, lo siento Allen- soltándolo- es que hace una semana que no te veía- llorando de felicidad.

- que tipo tan dramático- pensó Lavi.

- ¿lo de siempre Allen?

- hoy no vine a comer Armando- sonrió.

- ¿no?- decepcionado- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿podrías ayudarnos a ir al segundo piso? El ascensor está descompuesto y las escaleras están muy llenas.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- esto- mostrándole una lista.

- déjamelo a mí… ¡OSCAR!

En cuestión de segundo un joven de menos de 14 años, cabello verde y ojos ámbar llego.

-¿Qué pasa jefe?

- ve por estas cosas, al segundo piso- dándole la lista.

- ¿eh? No, no es necesario…

- déjalo Allen- sonrió- ve, corre.

- a la orden señor- saliendo del local.

- vaya que corre rápido- dijo Lavi con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

- mientras ustedes coman algo- invitándolos a sentarse.

- gracias, pero…- interrumpido.

- vamos Allen no aceptare un no por respuesta y sabes que hablo en serio.

- de acuerdo- sonrió- ven, Lavi.

- sí.

Armando llevo gran cantidad de comida a donde estaba Allen, Lavi solo comió un poco.

-tu eres amigo de Allen ¿verdad?- solo a Lavi.

- sí.

- si le haces algo malo- tronando sus nudillos- te las veras con nosotros- detrás de Armando salieron varios sujetos con aura asesina.

- n-no se preocupe- nervioso.

- estuvo delicioso Armando- sonriendo feliz- muchas gracias.

- de nada Allen- con fondo de florecitas a su alrededor.

- ya llegue- con varias bolsas en sus manos- aquí tienes Allen.

- muchas gracias Oscar.

- no fue nada, después de todo te debo muchos favores, nos vemos- entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Cuánto te debo Armando?

- fue gratis, también para tu amigo.

Afuera del centro comercial y fuera de peligro.

-¿Cómo sacas tantos favores?

- armando siempre fue así conmigo, desde el primer día cuando me perdí- rio- y Oscar, una vez le ayude cuando lo asaltaban y otro en la cocina y atendiendo a unos clientes.

-…….- U¬¬

- esto es tuyo…- dándole una cajita verde con un listón morado- le pedí a Oscar que lo consiguiera.

- ¿a qué hora?

- cuando fuiste al baño- sonrió.

- ¿Qué es?

- es para Lenalee… me comento que había visto un figura de cristal, que le había gustado mucho.

- gracias Allen…

- y este es de mi parte, sé que es pronto pero… no aseguro verte en el festival- su cara entristeció un poco- espero que sea de tu agrado.

- ¿Por qué?- recibiendo la cajita- ¿Por qué no iras?

- tu sabes porque…- caminando.

- ah… es verdad esa fecha… pero no te desanimes, mejor ve al festival y distráete un poco.

- lo pensare.

- bueno, nos vemos- pasándose al otro lado de la calle- ¡te obligare a ir si es necesario!

-….- sonrió y con la mano se despidió de Lavi.

- adiós- igual que Allen.

En casa, Flon siguió adornando la sala y la fachada de la casa con ayuda de Yuri, mientras Allen se fue a trabajar al restaurante de Miranda.

-¡qué bueno que llegaste Allen-kun!- llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa Miranda-san?

- los clientes… los clientes- nerviosa y sin dejar de llorar.

Allen miro adentro del lugar y observo que muchas personas pedían molestas que él las atendiera.

-Walker- molesto.

Las personas miraron al chico y sonrieron dejando atrás su aura asesina, para darle paso a una de alegría inmensa.

Al terminar de trabajar, Allen recibió una llamada de Kaze.

-hola ¿Qué pasa Kaze?

- ven a la casa Allen- en tono serio.

- ¿paso algo malo?

- algo así…- preocupado- solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

- si, en seguida voy- colgando.

En el camino, Allen sintió que alguien lo seguía así que tomo un atajo por el bosque que había descubierto cuando lo habían llevado por primera vez a la casa. El camino era angosto pero era seguro que nadie lo seguiría por ese lugar, cuando logro salir miro hacia atrás pero no se escuchaba nada, no le dio más importancia y entro a la casa.

-hola Allen que bueno que…- se detuvo para mirara al chico de forma sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa Akari?

- Allen…- se quedo igual que Akari.

- ¿Qué sucede?- confundido.

- tu mejilla- sus labios temblaban.

- ¿eh?- pasando sus dedos por su mejilla, sus dedos se mancharon de su sangre- debió ser cuando pase por los arbustos- sonrió.

- eso es un problema…- dijo Kaze.

- ¿Qué?

- nosotros podemos soportar el olor de sangre pero…- viendo hacia atrás.

De la cocina salió Kanda con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-no debes traer ese tipo de heridas a esta casa- aventándole un pañuelo.

- lo olvide… perdón- limpiando su mejilla.

- nosotros no te atacaremos Allen- sonrió levemente- pero debes tener cuidado, los de nivel 1 y 2 no pueden resistir la sangre humana, por mínimo que sea su olor, te atacaran.

- si… cierto ¿para qué me llamaron?

- necesitamos tu ayuda, esta noche- dijo Kaze.

- ¿esta noche?- parpadeo varias veces.

- sí, mañana no tienes clases ¿o sí?

- no, solo tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

- de acuerdo, no habrá problema- sonrió- así que quítate el uniforme y ponte esto- aventándole ropa nueva- hoy no dormirás mucho- saliendo de la casa.

- nos adelantaremos- siguiendo a Kaze.

- Kanda- asomando la cabeza- no lo asesines ¿de acuerdo?

- tsk…- cerrando los ojos.

Allen se cambio, la ropa consistía en un pantalón negro y una playera blanca de manga larga, y una chamarra del mismo color que el pantalón.

-vamos- abriendo la puerta.

- si…

En el camino, Allen titiritaba por el frio que hacía, a pesar de que la ropa que llevaba no permitía que el frio se colara, su rostro estaba descubierto.

-te quedaras hoy en la casa- dijo en tono hostil.

- de acuerdo…- mirando la espalda de Kanda, iba unos pasos delante de él- me alegra que este mejor- sonrió sinceramente.

- no hablare contigo si es lo que esperas, Moyashi.

- ¡me llamo Allen!- molesto.

Llegaron a una cueva, donde Akari y Kaze los esperaban afuera, con una vela.

-entra- dijo Kaze entregándole la vela.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿entrar?- retrocediendo- ¿a esa cueva oscura? ¿Yo?

- sí, vamos- tomándolo de la mano.

- ¡no!- alterado- no, me gustan los lugares así- evitando mirar la cueva.

- Allen… es necesario que entres- dijo Akari.

- lo siento pero…- retrocediendo otro paso- no puedo.

- lo harás- menciono Kanda con poca paciencia.

- no podemos obligarlo Kanda y lo sabes- defendió a Allen.

- tsk- molesto- hagan lo que quieran- caminando de regreso a la casa.

- perdón- bajando su cabeza.

- no te preocupes- sonrió- al único que le importa demasiado es a Kanda, nosotros lo hacemos para que estés bien pero Kanda… lo hace por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- cállate. Estas hablando de mas- molesta.

- lo siento, será mejor regresar a casa.

De regreso, Akari se adelanto pues tenía sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿eh? Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- tu rostro esta mas pálido de lo normal.

- no te preocupes- sonrió.

- sabes Allen…- poniéndose serio- Kanda… lo hace para que tu sangre no sea tan… dejémoslo en "llamativa" para los demás vampiros, no siempre podremos ayudarte en esos casos, y así… pasaras desapercibido para los vampiros de cualquier nivel.

- no lo veo necesario.

- nosotros percibimos la sangre de las personas por mínima que sea su herida. Por ejemplo, el rasguño que tienes en tu mejilla debió llamar a más de un vampiro, puedo asegurarlo.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido.

- no subestimes los sentidos de los vampiros- sonrió.

- entiendo…- girando para ver la cueva.

- pero no te obligaremos Allen.

-……- no dijo nada solo siguió caminando.

- esa es la forma menos dolorosa, hay una mas pero esa… es peor, créeme.

- lo siento.

- no te preocupes, lo intentaremos después ¿te parece?

- si…eso creo.

La casa estaba en silencio, por la ventana de su habitación se colaban pequeños rayos de la luna, no podía dormir, la imagen de esa cueva le aterraba, esos recuerdos que había bloqueado se resistían a hacerlo de nuevo.

Bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina pero, un silueta en la sala llamo su atención.

-¿Kanda?

-….- viendo a la anda.

- ¿Kanda estas…- interrumpido.

- solo cállate Moyashi.

- perdón- dijo molesto- solo trato de ser amable.

- ¿Por qué?- parándose.

- ¿eh?- parpadeo, era verdad ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- tsk…- pasando a un lado de Allen.

- no lo sé…- sus cabello cubrieron su rostro- tal vez porque quiero entenderlos.

- ¿para qué? si sigues con nosotros tu vida se arruinara- a un lado del peliblanco.

- no importa- mirando a Kanda- no sé porque… pero… siento como si los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kanda observo a Allen, sus ojos eran sinceros pero... Aun así solo podía saber eso, lo que el menor pensaba aun era un misterio para su habilidad, ¿Por qué no podía leer sus ojos con más exactitud? Eso lo desesperaba era la primera persona que evadía su habilidad por completo.

Un viento fuerte soplo fuera de la casa, la cabeza parecía un nido de zumbidos, tanto que el dolor lo obligo a arrodillarse y poner sus manos sobre sus oídos para no escucharlo, además de que su rostro demostraba sumo dolor, su respiración se hacía más agitada, sus labios temblaban y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Kanda!- bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

- lo sé…- serio como costumbre.

- Akari cuida de Allen- mirando al chico.

- no te preocupes- acercándose a Allen que no se movía de su posición anterior.

Kanda y Kaze salieron de la casa, por su parte Akari coloco una especie de campo de protección sobre la casa así nadie entraría.

-Allen…- moviéndolo suavemente- Allen.

-…………….- no podía hablar aun.

- Allen… no escuches lo que te dicen por favor- preocupada.

Las voces dentro de la cabeza de Allen lo llamaban desde afuera de la casa, pidiéndole a gritos desesperados que saliera y se uniera a ellos; Kaze y Kanda luchaban contra dos vampiros del nivel 2 que buscaban al portador de la "sangre dulce".

-¿se refieren a Allen?

- no lo sé…

- son más fuertes que el anterior…- agitado.

- debieron beber sangre antes de venir.

Dentro de la casa, Allen solo repetía la frase "korosu Kanda"…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Allen?

- Korosu Kanda…- levantándose.

De la anda Akari salió de la casa lastimada gravemente, a lo que Kaze corrió en su ayuda.

-¿Qué sucedió Akari?

- Allen…- dolorida- esta…- escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- ¡Akari!

Unos pasos salieron de la casa, frente a Kaze estaba Allen pero de forma diferente, su ojo derecho era de un color ámbar muy claro, además de que su ojo izquierdo tenía una especie de anteojo y su ojo izquierdo de un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué significa esa apariencia?

- Allen...- tratando de pararse- está siendo controlado por Rido.

- ¿Qué?

- ella es la única que puede hacer este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella es parte de "la familia" ¿no?

- no se… que intensiones… tenga con Allen… pero quiere que… mate a Kanda- perdiendo el conocimiento.

- ¿matar a Kanda?- en estado de shock.

Allen paso por un lado de los dos vampiros ignorándolos por completo, su mirada se fijo en Kanda que luchaba contra los dos vampiros de nivel 2.

Kanda logro terminar con uno de ellos pero sintió una mirada detrás de él, determinada a terminar con su vida, hiso un ágil movimiento y el impacto cayó sobre el vampiro enemigo.

-Moyashi…

- korosu Kanda…- volteando para encarar a Kanda que sostenía en sus manos una katana, Mugen.

- será divertido verlo- riendo- ¿no Kanda-kun?

- esa voz…- buscando al dueño de la voz.

- no te molestes en buscarme… no estoy cerca de esta ciudad- rio nuevamente- solo deseo ver tu sangre antes de mi llegada.

- Rido…- lo dijo con voz seca y cargada de molestia.

- no lo digas así…- molesta- haces que me sienta mal por lo que hare…

- ¿Qué?- cuando reacciono Allen estaba frente a él con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

El peliblanco tiro con increíble fuerza a Kanda, quedando sobre él.

- usare a este chico para divertirme un rato contigo Kanda-kun… fue difícil meterme en su cabeza pero al final lo logre- rio victoriosa.

- Kanda….- susurro Allen.

- ¿eh?- mirando al Moyashi.

Los ojos de Kanda se abrieron en forma de sorpresa por las palabras que Allen le susurro, el japonés sonrió y dirigió a Mugen al cuello de Allen.

-¡Kanda no lo hagas!- viendo aterrado la escena- ¡ALLEN!

La sangre corrió por la hoja de mugen llegando a la mano de Kanda, el cuerpo de Allen quedo sin fuerza, cayendo en el pecho de Kanda.

En otro lado, el cuello de Rido sangro peligrosamente, haciéndola gritar de dolor, sus asistentes le ayudaron.

-no lo entiendo- molesta- ¿Cómo lo supo?... ¿Cómo demonios supo donde estaba mi virus?

- ese chico es especial Rido-sama.

- será divertido- sonrió- ya lo quiero conocer personalmente.

En la casa de Kanda y los demás…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes a la perfección que Allen es humano, tu Mugen pudo haberlo matado- con Allen en sus brazos.

- pero no lo hiso…- parándose- además le Moyashi lo pidió- limpiando a Mugen- esta sangre es de Rido no del enano- enfundando a Mugen.

- ¿Qué?

- cuando despierte dile que te explique, no pienso hacerlo yo…

-…..- viendo a Allen que respiraba un poco agitado.

- me hare cargo de sanarlo, tu ayuda a Akari- mordiendo su labio inferior sacando un poco de sangre.

- de acuerdo- regresando con Akari que seguía inconsciente.

Kaze entro a la casa para curar a Akari, mientras Kanda se aseguro de que no hubiera más vampiros, para después tomar entre sus brazos a Allen, la respiración del Moyashi era más lenta y calmada pero a pesar de haber terminado con el virus de Rido, había logrado herir un poco su cuello, pero si le decía eso a Kaze, seguramente lo habría regañado más de lo normal por su insensatez y no estaba de humor para el discurso de "se consciente de bla, bla, bla", acerco sus labios a los del Moyashi y dejo que más de su sangre escarlata saliera de su boca, para después posarla sobre los labios frio de Allen, que hiso una mueca de dolor y desagrado, debía saber horrible la sangre, después de todo era un humano normal, a pesar de la última palabra no describirlo muy bien en muchos sentidos; la herida de su cuello dejo de sangrar y desapareció casi por completo, al ver esto, Kanda lo cargo y entro a la casa.

-hazte cargo de lo demás- dejando a Allen en el sillón- me iré a descansar.

- si- terminando de curar a Akari.

- gracias Kaze- sonrió levemente.

- bien, ahora es el turno de Allen- subiendo sus mangas.

_Las gotas frías de lluvia caían sobre las ventanas de todas las habitaciones de la enorme mansión en lo alto del monte; la mansión estaba sola, con tan solo tres personas dentro de ella, dos sirvientes y el joven amo de aquel imponente lugar. Una melodía nostálgica traspasaba las paredes llegando a cada rincón de la mansión, dejando una tranquilidad que no se podía definir con palabras._

_Dentro de la habitación de piso de madera, un hermoso piano negro brillante era tocado por unos dedos delgados, de color pálido, las teclas se movían delicadamente para emitir ese bello sonido._

_-joven amo- asiendo una reverencia- es hora._

_-….- dejando de tocar el piano para ver al hombre cano en la puerta._

_- vamos, la ceremonia empezara dentro de poco- serio._

_-…..- parándose, dejando ver su atuendo, un abrigo oscuro con botones en plata, su camisa de un color negro hecha de seda fina y su pantalón con la misma tonalidad._

_- apresúrese joven amo- saliendo de la habitación._

_Con pasos despreocupados la silueta siguió al hombre, cerrando detrás de si la puerta de madera rojiza, dejando solo al piano negro…_

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, los rayos del sol le llegaban a la cara, haciendo un gesto de molestia cambio de posición en la cama, dejo escapar un suspiro y se incorporo, tratando se averiguar donde estaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no eran muy claros.

-¿puedo entrar Allen?- tocando la puerta.

- pasa- adormilado.

- buenos días- sonriendo- aquí tienes tu desayuno- dejando sobre la cama.

- gracias Kaze- sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿eh?- confundido.

- me refiero a lo que paso anoche…

- ¿lo qué paso anoche?- peor que antes.

- veo que… no recuerdas nada- resignado.

- lo siento pero… ¿a qué te refieres?

- te lo contare más tarde, ahora desayuna y arréglate debes ir a la escuela- saliendo de la habitación.

- ese sueño…- tocando su cabeza- ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que paso anoche? Pero… no recuerdo nada…- suspirando.

Las cosas en la escuela fueron divertidas, todo estaba listo, dentro de unos días más, celebrarían la navidad en la escuela, ya les había dado las invitaciones a Flon y Yuri, ahora solo tenía que darles a Kaze y Akari, puesto que Kanda no había ido ese día, mismo en el que entregaron dichas invitaciones.

Cuando llego a la casa, lo único que escucho fue una melodía parecida a la de su sueño, si es que no era esa misma, sus pasos lo llevaron al salón donde Kanda tenía su piano, abrió la puerta con cuidado y ahí lo vio… Kanda con un semblante tranquilo tocando el piano delicadamente.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?- sin dejar de tocar.

- ¿eh?- nervioso- lo siento… y me llamo Allen- dijo con molestia.

-…….- cerró los ojos.

Allen entro cerrando detrás de si la puerta con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar a Kanda se sentó en el piso, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar más de esa melodía.

Kanda lo observo pero no dijo nada, la sonrisa de Allen le decía lo mucho que le gustaba ese sonido, era la primer persona que lo hacía de una forma tan sincera, Akari y Kaze le decían lo mucho que les gustaba cuando tocaba el piano pero… no era lo mismo ¿Por qué con el Moyashi era diferente? Ni el mismo lo sabía pero, eso provoco una leve sonrisa en él, definitivamente Allen era una persona interesante…

-Kanda…- cuando dejo de tocar el piano.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿podrías enseñarme a tocar el piano?- con destellos en sus ojos.

-…………- viendo a Allen U¬¬

- por favor- con carita de borrego a medio morir- aprendo rápido- muy cerca de Kanda.

Algo dentro de Kanda se movió al ver el cuello de Allen, sus latidos comenzaron a hacerse mas rápidos, al igual su respiración, pero afortunadamente o no, el Moyashi no se dio cuenta de ello.

-…….- alejándose de Allen.

- ¿Qué pasa?- ladeando su cabeza.

- no…- tratando de controlar su impulso de ir en contra de Allen- no, te me acerques tanto baka Moyashi.

- ¿eh?- confundido- ¡que me llamo Allen!- ñn.

- ¿para qué quieres aprender?- viendo por la ventana del cuarto.

- me parece…- viendo el piano- que así recordare cosas agradables- sonrió débilmente.

-………- mirando a Allen, que parecía perdido en las teclas del piano.

- pero si no quieres- parándose- lo entenderé- sonrió.

- le diré a… Kaze que te de clases básicas, cuando las termines te enseñare lo demás- volviendo al paisaje de afuera.

- ¿de verdad?- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- no me gusta repetir las cosas… así que más vale que aprendas a la primera.

- por supuesto- alegremente- ¡gracias Kanda!

Cuando el Moyashi se fue, Kanda se permitió sonreír, ese enano hacia que mostrara otra parte de sí mismo, que había olvidado que tenía.

-con que…- su rostro se oscureció- "recordar cosas agradables".

Afuera Allen recibía a Kaze y Akari sonriendo alegremente, por su parte Kanda lo observaba con detenimiento, ese pequeño Moyashi… era interesante.

**....continuara...**

**¿y que tal? XD me disculpo por los errores del capi anterior pero... T.T no se que paso... uuU. espero que en este no sea lo mismo je je je....**

**dejen sus Reviews, tomatasos, etc. por favor XD nos vemos pronto!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta será pues la primer historia que hago de Man XD espero que no quede tan chafa como pienso TT ... **

**Sera un UA, con sangre, vampiros, historias antiguas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero dejando eso hace ... iniciemos con la historia! **

**P.D.: Más adelante Yullen! shonen-ai , el yaoi .... no se me da bien je je je TT en serio. **

**ahora que esyot de vaciones podre subir los capis mas rapido u.u o eso espero... mientras la poca inspiracion que tengo no se me vaya todo estara bien...**

**Capitulo 3**

Pasaron los días restantes para el festival, el plan de Lavi de ir por Allen a casa de Flon fallo, puesto que el Moyashi estaba en casa con Kaze y los demás tratando de convencer a Kanda de que fuera con ellos a la celebración, de algún modo lo lograron.

-menos mal… por lo menos pasaras unas horas con nosotros- sonriendo.

- tsk…- abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Kanda-kun!- sonriendo feliz.

La chica se abalanzo sobre Kanda pero este se quito dejándola caer de seco en el piso, los presentes solo podían observar esa escena con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-¿Rido?

La chica se veía de 18 años, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

- hola- levantándose como si nada- me da gusto verlos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunto Kaze.

- uno de mis subordinados me trajo- sonrió- tu eres Allen Walker ¿verdad?- frente a Allen.

- si… hola- sonrió.

- me da gusto ver que el "protegido" de Kanda-kun es tan lindo- sonrió abiertamente para después a colgarse del cuello de Kanda- pero aun así… Kanda-kun es mío- sacándole la lengua a Allen.

- primero lo quieres matar y al día siguiente dices que lo quieres ¿no te puede decidir?

- no… es una difícil decisión- sin alejarse de Kanda.

- era de suponerse- dijo Akari saliendo de la casa.

- vamos se nos hará tarde- siguiendo a Akari.

- ¿A dónde van? Acabo de llegar.

- iremos a la escuela, hay un festival por la navidad- dijo Allen.

- ¿de verdad? ¡Yo voy!- soltando a Kanda, para llegar a un lado de Akari y Kaze.

Los tres primeros se adelantaron, mientras Allen cerraba la casa.

-¿pasa algo?- viendo a Kanda.

-….- comenzando a caminar.

Allen siguió a Kanda, mas adelante los esperaba Rido quien se colgó del brazo de Kanda e ignoraba a Allen, que solo se preguntaba el porque del odio de esa chica, hacia su persona.

La escuela estaba bellamente arreglada, adornos y luces por todos lados, los puesto de comida, recuerdos y demás cosas rodeaban el patio principal, dentro los salones tenia pequeñas cafeterías, algunas dulcerías, juegos, una casa de manualidades, un arara y extraña casa de adivinación. Akari y Kaze se separaron de Allen y los otros dos, pues tenían hambre, por su parte Allen debía ayudar en su salón a atender a las personas que llegaban.

-bueno iré a hacer mi trabajo.

-……- no dijo nada.

- está bien, así que estaré a solas con Kanda-kun- emocionada.

- voy contigo- dijo Kanda, alejando de él a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los dos.

-……- entrando al edificio.

- Kanda-kun….- con fuentes en sus ojos.

- nos vemos Rido- sonrió para después irse.

Rido molesta se fue a buscar a Kaze y Akari. Allen llego a su salón, donde estaban vendiendo los chocolates de Alicia, además de otros postres.

-que bueno que llegaste Allen-chan- sonrió la jefa de grupo.

- Angie… lo siento, llegue tarde.

- no te preocupes, ahora solo encárgate de lo que falta, al menos por un rato, después puedes irte.

- de acuerdo.

En otro lado Kanda ayudaba con el mini-restaurante que había en su salón, las chicas se emocionaban cuando las atendía, de mala manera, pero eso poco les importaba, Allen hacia todo lo contrario de Kanda, el atendía a las personas con una linda sonrisa que dejaba a esos clientes embelesados con semejante niño, vestido de mesero.

Entre pláticas y murmullos el tono de preocupación de Angie no paso desapercibido por el peliblanco.

-discúlpenme- sonriendo- en seguida traeré su orden.

- si- con ojos de corazón y fondo rosa con florecitas.

En la "cocina" (la parte dividida del salón con una pared de madera).

-¿pasa algo malo Angie?

- es solo que recibimos reportes de que muchas personas se han quedado dormidas- preocupada.

- algo raro está pasando- dijo el otro compañero de Allen.

- ¿podría ser "eso"?- poniendo su mano sobre su mentón para pensar.

- ¿Qué pasa Walker?

- Angie déjame tomar mi descanso ahora.

- ¿eh? Claro pero…- interrumpida.

- gracias- saliendo del salón.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- U¬¬

En los pasillos Allen corría tenía que encontrar a los chicos y decirles lo que pasaba, tal vez era imaginación suya pero tenía un mal presentimiento, al ir tan metido en sus pensamientos no vio que frente a él se dirigía otra persona, provocando que chocara y ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-Lo siento de verdad- con una mano en su cabeza donde se había pegado.

- no importa Walker- sonrió.

- ¿maestro Tikky?- sorprendido.

- hola…- levantándose- debes tener más cuidado- ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

- si, lo siento.

- veo que llevas prisa así que no te entretengo más- haciéndose a un lado.

- gracias, nos vemos- siguiendo con su camino.

Cuando Allen se alejo, en los labios de Tikky se formo una sonrisa macabra.

-así que… ya comenzaste tu camino Allen.

Más adelante Allen encontró a Kaze.

-¿qué algo raro está pasando?- comiendo tranquilamente.

- ¿no lo sientes?

- en realidad- poniéndose serio- no- sonrió.

- ¿de verdad?

- no te preocupes Allen, Akari y Rido se harán cargo de ellos si pasa algo.

- eso espero- preocupado.

- ¿y Kanda?

- debe estar en su salón.

- vayamos por él.

En otra parte de la escuela, dos sujetos sonreían sádicamente mientras veían como unos alumnos se retorcían de dolor, al perder tanta sangre.

-esto será divertido hermano.

- eso ya lo creo, hay más personas dentro del edificio.

- y más en los puestos de aquí afuera.

- hay que llamar a los demás, será más divertido.

- adoro los gritos de dolor de los humanos.

Kaze y Allen llegaron al salón de Kanda, donde la puerta permanecía cerrada.

-este olor es…- sus ojos se afilaron- Allen… aléjate de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- solo hazlo, mantente a distancia.

- de acuerdo.

Kaze abrió con cuidado la puerta, adentro solo era oscuridad pero después un olor metálico inundo el pasillo, Kaze entro pero al en sus pies le impidió seguir, sintió debajo sus zapatos un liquido, las luces no servían, al parecer las lámparas del techo habían sido arrancadas, para Allen fue un problema puesto que no veía nada, en cambio Kaze veía a la perfección.

-no veo nada Kaze- tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

- es mejor que no lo veas Allen.

- ¿Por qué?

- no podría describírtelo- sus labios temblaban ante tal escena.

Una ventana rota dejo entrar un impaciente viento, ambos se acercaron.

-ah…- gimió Allen viendo su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Allen?- viendo extrañado al menor.

- nada… solo me corte- sonrió.

La palma de su mano sangraba, uno de los cristales de esa ventana habían rasgado su piel profundamente.

-saca al Moyashi de aquí Kaze- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Kanda?- voltearon para ver que Kanda tenía a un sujeto amenazado con su Mugen.

- ese sujeto es…- dijo Kaze- un vampiro ¿verdad?

- vaya…- sonrió sádicamente- la sangre de ese chico huele muy bien- viendo lascivamente a Allen.

Kaze tomo a Allen y salto por la ventana, dejando a un Moyashi muy asustado por saltar del tercer piso, estando en el suelo lo único que pudieron ver fue como el sujeto salía del salón derramando sangre, detrás de él Kanda.

-tenemos que ayudarle- menciono Allen.

- eso no, tu te irás a un lugar seguro.

- quiero ayudar Kaze.

- olvídalo, ¿no recuerdas lo que te paso? Hay muchos de ellos en este lugar, puedo sentir sus presencias sedientas de sangre, y tu sangre es especialmente llamativa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- posiblemente tu seas uno de los portadores de la "sangre dulce".

- ¿Qué es eso?- confundido y algo nervioso.

- te lo explicare después, por el momento necesitamos ocultarte.

Más adelante Rido y Akari luchaban contra otro vampiro mientras unas personas corrían hacia dentro del edificio principal.

-Allen… entra al edificio- dijo Akari.

- puse un campo de fuerza, será difícil que lo pasen, solo son unos vampiros del nivel dos y tres.

- ¿del nivel tres?- sorprendido.

- sí, parece que pronto comenzara todo…- dijo en tono muy serio Akari.

- entiendo…- sonrió, para después aventar a Allen dentro del campo de fuerza.

- oigan- corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, pero una descarga eléctrica se lo impidió.

- lo siento Walker pero…- viéndolo- no podrás salir de ahí, entre mas lo intentes la descarga será más fuerte, así que si deseas morir sigue intentando salir.

Allen gritaba que lo dejaran salir pero aparentemente no lo escuchaban.

Los tres vampiros se alejaron cada uno luchando contra otro vampiro, en el edificio las personas llenas de miedo solo murmuraban que sería su fin y cosas sin sentido, Allen solo podía observar como sus amigos luchaban, mordió sus labios y su rostro se entristeció.

El sonido de la electricidad lo sacó de su mundo, haciéndolo ver que frente a él estaba un sujeto de ojos ámbares, tratando se romper el campo de fuerza. Estaba ensangrentado parecía que estaba luchando contra alguno de sus amigos, pero ¿Cómo se les había podido escapar?

-dame tu sangre…- golpeando el campo invisible.

El campo cada vez se vuelva más débil, las descargas se van haciendo menores, si no hacia algo las personas del interior del edificio morirán, no podía permitirlo, tomo la decisión que Kaze y los demás tomarían a mal pero debía ayudar a esa personas, se puso de pie y salió del campo, llevándose una pequeña descarga que lo dejo un poco entumido.

-dame tu sangre…- viendo detenidamente a Allen.

- tendrás que conseguirla…- su mirada se torno desafiante.

- esa mirada me gusta…- sonrió de lado- por eso te dejare sufrir más.

Los pies de Allen seguían entumecidos por la electricidad pero aun así pudo correr hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, debía asegurarse de alejar a ese vampiro de las personas, para su desgracia sus piernas dejaron de responderle debido al esfuerzo que les había impuesto, las descargas habían adormecido sus músculos, su mano derecha seguía sangrando, ya se había olvidado de ella.

Las garras rojizas y frías del sujeto se clavaron cerca de su rostro rasguñando su mejilla.

-vaya- lamiendo sus garras- sabe mejor de lo que pensé. Tu comportamiento suicida me agrada, posiblemente te deje ser uno de nosotros- sonrió sádicamente.

El vampiro se acerco mas a Allen, dejándolo inmóvil por sus largas garras clavadas en las mangas de su camisa blanca que se mancho de color rojo, los ojos amarillos del sujeto brillaron llenos de hambre…

Una punta brillante atravesó el pecho del sujeto llegando a pocos centímetros del cuello de Allen, esa espada solo podía ser de alguien.

-¿crees que con eso me asesinaras "vampire prince"?- sonrió dejando a un lado a Allen.

- eso ya lo sé…- dijo en tono molesto- y es una desgracia para ti.

- ¿de verdad?- sonrió desafiante.

El sujeto se acerco a Kanda en una forma veloz que el japonés casi no pudo esquivar su golpe, logrando que una de las garras del sujeto francés rosara su mejilla derecha.

-tu sangre es buena aun Kanda-san- sonrió.

- ¿a qué viniste?

- a ganar más experiencia, además encontré algo mejor- señalando a un Allen medio muerto por la pérdida de sangre- posiblemente él tenga "esa" sangre.

- ¿y qué importa si un Moyashi la tiene?- dijo indiferente.

- no sabes lo que dices… con su sangre podríamos hacer miles de cosas, acabar con la raza humana de una vez por todas y terminar con los de clase baja.

- no me interesa lo que hagan los humanos… y eso sujetos… si quieren seguir con su miserable y podrida vida que lo hagan, a mí solo me interesa "esa" persona y lo sabes… Dan

- si pudiera ver tu alma Kanda-san te aseguro que es más negra que antes… es una lástima que no estés del lado de ningún bando. Serias un excelente aliado.

- quizá puedas verla, cuando estés muerto- su sonrisa se torno sádica y fuera de sí.

- ojala fueras el Kanda de antes…

Una batalla comenzó, Allen apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, aun seguía sin poder moverse y con la pérdida de sangre menos, algo peor paso en ese momento, la nieve comenzó a caer, las imágenes que tenia frente a él se hacían borrosas, su respiración se hiso lenta muy lenta, casi si se podía ver su aliento por el frio que hacía.

-regresa a ser el Kanda de antes.

-…….- solo se limito a seguir atacando al sujeto.

- en esos días no te preocuparías por salvar a un portador de esa sangre, incluso lo hubieras convertido en uno de los nuestros, Kanda-san.

- cierra tu maldita boca- con poca paciencia.

- es verdad, aun deseas volver a esa vida… llena de cosas buenas para nosotros los vampiros.

-……..- atacando con mas furia que antes.

- ¿o es que te encariñaste con los humanos?

- tanto tiempo sin reencarnar te ha quitado el poco cerebro que tenias ¿no?- lanzo mordaz.

- tan "delicado" como siempre con las palabras.

- entonces no me equivoque- afirmo.

- al contrario querido Kanda-san… me ha ayudado a mejorar mi forma de pensar, además de poder leer a las personas y vampiros- apuntando hacia donde estaba Allen quien comenzaba a ser cubierto por los copos de nieve que se volvían rojos en su contacto- ¿Qué pasa si lo asesino?- su garra roja se alargo- sabes que puedo llegar a él en cuestión de segundos, quisiera sentir de nuevo su sangre en mis garras- sonrió lascivamente.

- quita esa maldita mirada- molesto.

- si no te conociera diría que sientes algo por ese mocoso.

- el frio te afecta…

- ya sé porque lo haces Kanda-san…- mirándolo detenidamente- te recuerda a "esa" persona ¿no?

-……- al parecer Dan había dado en el clavo.

- ¿si es por eso?... no dudare en matarlo Kanda-san. Ese maldito sujeto hizo que cambiaras- molesto- si es mocoso hace lo mismo no se lo perdonare, perdimos a uno de los mejores cazadores vampiros del siglo por su capricho. A pesar de haber reencarnado sigues teniendo esos recuerdos ¿no es así? Recuerda las sensaciones de tener entre tus manos esos cuerpos agonizantes, tu boca llena de esa deliciosa sangre humana…

- no soy el mismo de ese tiempo, tienes razón en decir que tengo los recuerdos de esa vida pero… no tengo los mismo sentimientos.

- eso ya lo veremos- dirigiéndose a una velocidad increíble a donde estaba Allen.

Sus ojos se cerraban, negaban a seguir viendo lo que pasaba frente a él, lo último que vio fue que alguno de los dos se dirigía hacia él, después… todo se volvió oscuridad, podía sentir una gran calidez a su alrededor, su propia sangre le daba calor, o eso parecía.

Dan llego a donde estaba Allen inconsciente, e iba a terminar el trabajo, para suerte de Kanda un destello carmesí rodeo a Allen impidiendo que el sujeto se le acercara.

La luz se disipo dejando ver a un Allen diferente, su cuerpo era rodeado por una capa blanca, su mano izquierda era una garra negra con plateado, y su mano derecha cubierta por un guante blanco, una máscara de plata cubría sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- sorprendido.

-……- sonrió.

Tanto Kanda como Dan demostraron sorpresa ante la acción del peliblanco, su garra negra estaba llena de sangre, había atravesado el pecho del vampiro de tercer nivel.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- sintiendo un terrible dolor en su interior.

- es mi trabajo- susurro casi en tono sádico.

- tu eres…- convirtiéndose en cenizas.

- patético…- sonrió victorioso.

Kanda estaba frente a Allen, si es que lo era.

-tu también…- viendo a Kanda- ¿eres un vampiro?

-….- respondiendo a la mirada fiera del nuevo Allen.

- es una lástima- a un lado de Kanda- morirás hoy- sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del japonés.

Su velocidad era mucho mayor a la de Kanda, ni siquiera sintió cuando se movió a su lado, definitivamente ese no era el Moyashi.

-adiós… "príncipe vampiro".

Kanda sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago, la garra negra de Allen lo estaba atravesando sin piedad alguna, de sus labios salió sangre roja, solo pudo dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo lleno de nieve blanca que se pinto de rojo, con unas cuantas gotas.

-eres resistente…- poniéndose frente a Kanda.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién soy?- sonrió burlonamente- me llamo Allen Walker… ya deberías saberlo, Kanda Yu.

- tu no…- escupió un poco más de sangre- no eres Allen Walker.

- lo soy, pero en cierta forma al que llamas Moyashi… es otra parte de mi- tomando el mentón de Kanda- a mí me gustan los vampiros, me gusta asesinarlos, que sufran como lo harían las personas a las que han arrebatado sus vidas- acercándose al rostro del japonés.

-…..- el dolor no lo dejaba hablar.

- aun que…- viendo el reflejo de su rostro en los ojos de Kanda- veo que tu… no has asesinado a ningún humano, por ahora. Tu pasado...en el es interminable la lista…

-……- sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

- por el momento te dejare con vida Yu…- sonrió- cuando me deshaga del Moyashi, vendré y acabare con tu vida de una forma cruel y dolorosa…

- ya lo veremos- desafiante.

- tienes agallas Yu…

- no me llames Yu…- le dijo con desprecio.

- lo siento… no interesa… te llamare como a mí me plazca.

- después de todo eres como ese… Moyashi ingenuo- sonrió descaradamente.

- hare que quites esa maldita mirada de superioridad Kanda Yu…- molesto.

- eso lo quiero ver- mucho mas desafiante que antes y lo normal.

- agradece que… mi estancia aquí no es muy larga…

- esperare para ver quien gana…

- sabemos quien será el ganador ¿no?

- _yo_- dijeron al unisonó.

- me agradas Kanda Yu- sonrió levemente.

- no digo lo mismo.

- ya veo…- cerro por unos segundos sus grisáceos ojos para después fijarlos en la mirada desafiante de Kanda que se había tornado escarlata- hare que cambies de parecer.

Kanda sintió como el brazo que Allen tenía libre rodeaba su cintura y lo atraía hacia él, su mentón seguía preso de la mano oscura…

-nos veremos pronto Kanda- dejando un beso en los labios de Kanda para después sonreír descaradamente- y por favor… no trates mal al Moyashi.

La visión de Kanda se nublo por un momento para después recobrar la conciencia, los fríos copos de nieve se juntaron en su rostro, se incorporo, su herida no estaba, mientras Allen era mas y mas presa de los copos helados.

-Moyashi- moviéndolo un poco.

-…….- parecía no respirar.

- demonios….- viendo que se acercaban varios vampiros del nivel 3.

Tomo a Allen en sus brazos y se alejo del lugar, de un salto llego a la azotea del gimnasio.

-….ah- se quejo Allen levemente.

- Moyashi…- dejándolo en el suelo- despierta- no muy amablemente.

- me… me llamo Allen- con dolor en todo su cuerpo.

- si me puedes reprochar eso no estás tan grave.

- ¿Qué?- ladeando su cabeza.

- come esto- dándole una especie de dulce azul oscuro.

- ¿para qué?- sentándose con dificultad.

- solo hazlo- con molestia.

- no me des ordenes- quitándole el dulce de la mano.

- date prisa Moyashi.

- ¡que me llamo Allen! ¿Eres retrasado o algo parecido?- ¬//¬

- solo cállate y comete ese maldito dulce.

Allen deposito el dulce en su boca pero un sabor agrio y desagradable invadió su paladar, estuvo a punto de sacar el dulce pero… Kanda se lo impidió, los ojos de Allen se abrieron como platos al sentir y ver como Kanda lo… ¡¿besaba?!

A parte del agrio sabor del dulce, un nuevo sabor se unió a este, uno metálico, ¿Kanda le estaba dando de su sangre? Ese tipo estaba loco, fue lo único que pudo pensar Allen, cuando termino, las mejillas de Allen se sentían calientes.

-que quede claro que solo lo hago por tu bien- dijo molesto limpiando la sangre que tenía en sus labios- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? Necesito que este bien para que logres ayudarme.

-…..- iba a reclamar pero, la pregunta lo impidió- están…- viendo como se cerraban- desapareciendo ¿Qué pasa?- sorprendido.

- una de mis habilidades es curar las heridas dando un poco de mi sangre al ser que lo necesite.

- ¿una? Es decir que ¿tienes más?- O.o

- déjate de tontas preguntas Moyashi… necesito que me ayudes en algo.

- ¡ALLEN!- enojado- me llamo Allen no Moyashi- #ññ

- lo que digas- dándole el avionazo.

- eres insoportable- #¬¬

- haz lo que te pida- dándole a Mugen.

Allen no creía lo que veía, Kanda entregándole a Mugen su preciada Mugen, la tomo dudoso.

-defiéndete con ella…- parándose en la orilla del edificio- si la dañas morirás- con mirada amenazante.

Las manos de Allen sintieron un agradable calor, ¿era Mugen? Pero si solo era una katana, bueno para Kanda era más que solo un arma.

-cuando te diga… clava a Mugen en este lugar- marcando un pentagrama con su sangre.

- ¿Qué?- parpadeando varias veces.

- solo así terminaremos con los vampiros que quedan.

- pero… ¿Por qué yo?- a un lado de Kanda.

- ¿prefieres ir tu a distraerlos? Pensándolo bien no es mala idea, así quedaría un Moyashi menos sobre la tierra- mordazmente.

- hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso- molesto.

- no lo arruines Moyashi- saltando.

Allen seguía los movimientos de Kanda, esperando la señal, Mugen que residía en sus manos seguía emanando esa agradable calidez, pero ¿Por qué? Kanda no dejaba que Kaze o alguien más la tocara, ¿Por qué él sí? Seria por la desesperación…si era lo más probable, detrás de Allen apareció un vampiro más sediento de su sangre…

-dame tu sangre- saltando sobre Allen.

-…….- viendo con pánico al sujeto.

Una luz azul rodeo a Allen y el vampiro desapareció, Mugen lo había protegido para después volver a sus manos.

-Mugen…- viendo a la katana.

- ¡Moyashi!

Allen miro a Kanda quien estaba rodeado de varios vampiros, tomo a mugen con firmeza y la incrusto donde Kanda le había indicado.

Una columna de luz salió del sitio llegando hasta donde estaba Kanda y los demás vampiros, todos menos el japonés desaparecieron, la nieve se movió como si de una tormenta se tratara, cubrió varios lugares y cosas, Allen quedo bajo un montaña de copos blancos.

-mas te vale…- sacándolo con mucha facilidad- no haberla dañado Moyashi baka.

- no te preocupes- sonrió- está bien- entregándole a Mugen.

- no eres tan inútil como pensaba.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- enojado.

Un sabor metálico se apodero de la boca de Kanda, para después dejarlo salir.

-¿Kanda?- un poco asustado al ver la sangre.

-….- tocio un poco mas de ese liquido rojo.

- ¡Kanda!- pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kanda para tratar de darle soporte- ¿Qué te pasa?

- no es nada…- tosiendo más sangre- _"así que esta es su habilidad"_- pensó.

- eso no pude ser "nada"- preocupado.

- no necesito tu compasión Moyashi- sus piernas terminaron por ceder al cansancio, pero gracias a Allen no se estampo contra el suelo.

- Kanda…- su voz sonaba muy preocupada cosa que no agrado a Kanda, pero de alguna forma lo reconfortaba esa voz.

- solo… deja que… descanse un poco- cerrando los ojos.

- Kanda… ¿Kanda?- más que preocupado- ¡¿Kanda?!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde ese día, Kanda seguía durmiendo para preocupación de Allen.

-¿Allen?- entrando- deberías irte a dormir, yo cuidare de Kanda- dijo Kaze.

- no te preocupes, después de todo es mi culpa que este así ¿no?

- sabes que Rido solo busca molestarte Allen- sonrió.

- no me mientas- seriamente- no recuerdo cosas, solo me queda el sentimiento de culpa, ¿Por qué? ¡Dime que me pasa!-apretando sus puños.

- ¿está seguro de querer saberlo?- muy serio que ni el mismo creyó el tono de su voz.

- por supuesto que si…- viendo a Kanda que parecía no querer despertar.

- ven conmigo…- saliendo del cuarto.

Los dos pasaron por la sala donde Akari y Rido jugaban un juego de mesa, ninguna dijo nada al verlos salir.

-¿Por qué eres así con Allen? Es muy buena persona- dijo Akari.

- supongo que solo son… celos- sonrió- Kanda lo ve de una manera muy distinta que a los demás y eso me enoja, todo este tiempo he querido ganarme el corazón de Kanda o algún sentimiento positivo que tenga y no lo he logrado, Walker aparece de la nada y… me quita la atención de Kanda. Empezando por Mugen, Kanda nunca la dejaría en manos de ningún ser, mucho menos de un humano pero la dejo en manos de ese mocoso.

- Allen tiene algo especial…

- ¿también lo notaste?

- pero no es bueno, ni malo tampoco.

- iré a buscar a nuestros hermanos- parándose.

- ¿Qué?

- se la ubicación de dos de ellos… desconozco la de Yue pero tratare de encontrarle, a pesar de no saber en que reencarno ahora, me sería más fácil saber si es hombre o mujer.

- espero que tengas suerte.

Afuera, Kaze y Allen se sentaron en los escalones de la casa, Rido salió y se despidió de ellos, muy a su pesar Allen le agradaba.

Cuando se perdió de vista, Kaze continuó con su relato.

-nosotros hemos vivido en este mundo durante siglos, décadas… reencarnamos pero con los recuerdos y las sensaciones de nuestro pasado, es decir es como si solo durmiéramos por unos momentos, para después seguir con nuestras vidas diarias.

Allen miraba atento a Kaze.

-Kanda ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

- sí.

- también te dijo de nuestra misión, debemos ayudar a que el equilibrio de vampiros y humanos siga siendo bueno.

- sí. Pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver? No me has dicho lo que realmente deseo saber, ¿Quién soy? O ¿Qué soy?- viendo sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes blancos.

- aun no estoy seguro Allen… lo que nos contaste sobre ese sujeto llamado Dan… y tu mano izquierda… no me suena familiar.

- realmente soy un moustro ¿no?- entristeció- ahora entiendo porque siempre he estado solo.

- no Allen, no lo eres, eres como las demás personas, es solo que aun no sabes bien quien eres- sonrió sinceramente- yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta que conocí a Kanda…- mirando el cielo- para mi tanto Kanda como Akari y Rido son como mis hijos- sonrió alegremente- tu también Allen- mirando la cara de sorpresa del menor- te ayudare en lo que pueda, desde que te salvamos eres parte de esta familia, rara pero una familia, que eso te quede claro.

- Kaze- sus mejillas se humedecieron- lo siento- sonrió levemente- no puedo…- sollozo- no puedo evitarlo, el único que me había dicho eso fue… Mana.

- Kanda te aprecia Allen a pesar de siempre hacerte enfadar- rio- el dijo esa palabras…

- ¿Qué?- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Kanda… tiene corazón aun que casi no lo use… él no habla si no es necesario, no hace las cosas sin pensarlas, y mucho menos juzga a la gente sin conocerla antes.

-……- mirando el cielo mientras sus lágrimas seguían necias en resbalar por sus mejillas.

- para todos, incluyendo a Kanda… eres especial Allen- parándose- mañana… seguiremos con esto ¿te parece?- Allen solo asintió- iré a dormir, no te quedes mucho aquí afuera, no quiero que te enfermes.

Kaze entro, Allen se perdió en el cielo estrellado de esa noche, las palabras de Kaze le hicieron feliz, las lágrimas que derramaba eran eso, felicidad. Había tomado la decisión, pasaría más tiempo con ellos, así tal vez descubriría más sobre él mismo aunque fuesen cosas malas…

**…Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta será pues la primer historia que hago de Man XD espero que no quede tan chafa como pienso TT ... **

**Sera un UA, con sangre, vampiros, historias antiguas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero dejando eso hace ... iniciemos con la historia! **

**P.D.: Más adelante Yullen! shonen-ai , el yaoi .... no se me da bien je je je TT en serio. **

**ahora que esyot de vaciones podre subir los capis mas rapido u.u o eso espero... mientras la poca inspiracion que tengo no se me vaya todo estara bien...**

**Capitulo 4**

Pasados dos días, Allen había decidido mudarse con Kaze y los demás, a lo que Akari se puso sumamente feliz. Kanda… seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Como cada mañana Allen se ejercitaba en compañía de Akari quien contaba los ejercicios que hacía.

-Allen ya son las 500 flexiones- sin dejar de abrazar a su osito de peluche.

- gracias Akari- sonriendo.

- toma- dándole un vaso con agua.

- ¿Kaze no ha regresado?

- aun no…- parándose- iré a ver a Kanda- entrando a la casa.

Allen borro su sonrisa para darle paso a un rostro serio, Kaze le había comentado que posiblemente el sueño tan largo de Kanda se debía al ataque que le había hecho el otro Allen, eso lo preocupo de muchas formas, pero Akari lo convencía para que se mudara con ellos.

No tuvo muchos problemas con Flon y Yuri, a pesar de la última acusarla de mil y una cosas malas que había cometido en secreto para querer huir de esa casa y que no lo encontraran.

Pasados unos minutos, Akari no regresaba así que decidió subir a ver que pasaba, la puerta del cuarto de Kanda estaba abierta y Akari no había entrado aun.

-¿Qué pasa Akari?

-…..- señalo el interior de la habitación.

Allen miro dentro y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kanda estaba rodeado por una sombra negra, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los menores, giro sus ojos rojos hacia ellos, unos colmillos blancos sonrieron para después dejarse ir contra ellos dos, Allen salió de su trance y alejo a Akari de la puerta pero al sombra se apodero de su cuello con sus manos.

-¿eres humano?- sonó sorprendida la voz.

- esa voz…..- dijo Akari- ¿Rack?

- hola Akari- sonrió- tanto tiempo- dejando a Allen- lo siento de verdad- frente al Moyashi.

-……..- tosiendo por la presión que tenía en su cuello.

- ¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de Kanda?

- estaba revisándolo, Rido me contacto y me pidió que viniera.

La sombra a su alrededor se disipo, dejando ver a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, uno cubierto por un mechón de su propio cabello, por su apariencia debía tener la misma edad que Kanda.

-tú…- viendo detenidamente a Allen.

- ¿sí?

- tú…- sonriendo- ¡eres muy lindo!- abrazándolo.

- ¿eh?- con cara de sorpresa.

- no puedo creer que estés con alguien como Kanda- tratando a Allen como si fuese un gatito- yo te daré cosas mejores que ese muchacho insensible.

- Rack…- con un aura oscura a su alrededor- deja al pobre de Allen en paz- tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra- aleja tus cosas pervertidas de él- lanzándolo a otro lado.

- ¡no tengo la culpa!- "volando"

Allen solo miraba esa escena divertido y con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-no te preocupes Allen yo te defenderé de ese pervertido- sonrió.

- ¿eh?- sonrió nuevamente.

Cuando Rack regreso de su inevitable viaje.

-bueno y ¿Qué paso con Kanda? Nunca lo había visto en ese estado- serio.

- pasaron muchas cosas.

-…..- el rostro de Allen se entristeció de sobremanera.

- entiendo- viendo a Allen.

- fue mi culpa- susurro para cerrar sus puños.

- lo dudo peque- dijo alegremente- Kanda es más difícil que una puerta con candado y sin llave.

- ya te lo habíamos dicho Allen, Kanda no ha bebido sangre desde hace tiempo y eso lo debilita.

-…….- no creía esas palabras.

- y hablando de eso…- viendo a Akari- ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?

- ¿ah? Bueno pasaron unas cuantas cosas- rio.

- ¿Akari se rio?- pensó sorprendido Allen.

- tu apariencia nos es esa… tu no tienes 10 años ¿o sí? Yo recuerdo que tienes cerca de 21.

- ¡cállate!- molesta- tome prestado este cuerpo en lo que el mío se recupera.

- ¿prestado?- confundido.

- veras una de las habilidades del elemento viento es poder cambiar de cuerpo cuando lo desee.

- es decir puedo poseer otro cuerpo si lo deseo pero… debe estar sin vida.

- eso quiere decir que…

- sí, el cuerpo de esta niña murió hace unos años… pero murió por una enfermedad, no me atrevería a asesinar a una persona- sonrió.

- es verdad… tengo que hablar contigo Akari.

- iré a ver como esta Kanda- levantándose.

- gracias Allen- dijo Akari.

Cuando Allen se fue.

-Kanda no está mal, pero hay algo que me preocupa- poniendo semblante serio- esa herida que tiene… no ha sanado por completo, a pesar de no ser visible, sigue ahí.

- lo sé… es extraño pero…- viendo la mesa.

- cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.

- promete que no dirás nada, Allen está muy afectado con eso, no es su culpa, pero no quiere entenderlo… por parte fue culpa de Dan por confundir a Kanda de esa manera.

- no te preocupes no podría odiar al lindo Allen- sonrió pervertidamente.

- no dejare que te le acerques- viéndolo de forma asesina.

Arriba, Allen estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Kanda.

-…….- viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento.

A la mente de Allen llegaron las imágenes de su otro yo, sonriendo de forma sádica y sus ojos… llenos de deseo por asesinar.

Un sonido lo despertó de esos recuerdos, dirigió su mirada a Kanda y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Kanda?

-…. Moyashi- un poco adormilado.

-………- sonrió.

Por alguna razón Allen no resistió el impulso de abrazar a Kanda, quien despertó completamente al sentir al Moyashi tan cerca de sí.

-¡Moyashi!- molesto- ¿¡qué demonios crees que haces?!

- me da gusto…- sin dejar de abrazar a Kanda.

-……- sintió una cálida humedad en su cuello donde el Moyashi tenía su rostro- Moyashi.

Allen se percato de lo que hacía y solo pudo separarse de Kanda con las mejillas rojas.

-ya te volviste loco Moyashi- dijo burlonamente.

- cállate Bakanda- molesto pero con sus mejillas rosas.

-……- sonrió levemente.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación, Akari abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Kanda despierto, al igual que Rack. Después de un rato los cuatro estaban en la sala esperando a Kaze.

-Kanda no cambias- a un lado de Allen.

-……- no dijo nada.

- bueno sigue con esa actitud y yo me quedare con Allen- abrazándolo como si fuese un muñeco de peluche- ¡oíste mío!

- haz lo que quieras con el Moyashi, no es de mi importancia lo que le pase- cerrando los ojos.

- y todavía que Allen se preocupa por ti….-en tono reclamador- eres despreciable Kanda.

- lo que digas- dándole el avionazo.

- ¡no me des el avionazo!- molesto.

- ¿pueden calmarse?- dijo molesta Akari.

- sí, lo siento- o.o con miedo.

- es verdad Kanda, Allen te cuido más que nosotros- viendo a Kanda- tan siquiera dale las gracias ¿no?- sonrió.

- yo no le pedí que me cuidara.

-……- bajo su mirada triste.

- pero Kanda…

- avísenme cuando Kaze regrese- retirándose.

Cuando Kanda se fue, la sala quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Kaze?- pregunto Rack.

- en este momento debe estar hablando con ella.

- eso espero.

En otro lugar, las paredes dejaban pasar un frio helado por todo el lugar, las ventanas con barras metálicas en su exterior como protección, los pasillos solitarios, con mesas de madera, con adornos sobre ellas, algunos faroles en la pared iluminaban el camino, puertas a los costados; frente a él una gran puerta de color cobre, entreabierta.

-Kaze… me da gusto que vinieras- sonrió.

- solo vine para pedirte un favor.

- ya se… es sobre ese chico Allen ¿no es así?

- si…

- puedes traerlo mañana- limpiando sus instrumentos de metal.

- ¿tan pronto?

- los reportes que me mandaron… me preocupan.

- entiendo…- bajando la mirada.

- además el cuerpo de Akari está listo, puede dejar de usar el de esa pequeña niña en cuanto lo desee. Así que con más razón deben venir.

- de acuerdo… estaremos a primera hora aquí.

- los esperaremos.

En la noche, Allen salió y se sentó en la banquita que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-Allen… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunto Kaze.

- hola Kaze- sonrió levemente- no podía dormir es todo.

- mañana debemos madrugar así que no te develes mucho ¿de acuerdo?

- no te preocupes.

Kaze entro a la casa y se fue a dormir, el lugar al que irían estaba un poco retirado.

-Mana…- susurro mirando las estrellas.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Allen decidió entrar a la casa, comenzaba a hacer más frio de lo normal, en el pasillo se encontró con Kanda.

-¿Kanda?- ladeando su cabeza, pues el japonés estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación.

- toma- aventándole una cajita roja con un listón verde.

- ¿Qué es?- atrapándolo y viendo que era un regalo.

- solo lo hice por Akari- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿un regalo?- parpadeo varias veces.

- por la navidad y… tu cumpleaños- dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- gracias Kanda- sonrió.

-…..- lo miro de reojo para después entrar a su habitación.

Estando sentado en su cama, Allen abrió el regalo de Kanda, encontrándose con un reloj de bolsillo con una cadena, de color plata, al abrirlo se escucho la melodía que Kanda tocaba siempre, esa que tanto le había gustado, ahora que lo pensaba Kaze ya le había enseñado lo básico del piano ya solo faltaba que Kanda le enseñara lo que faltaba.

Allen sonrió para dejar su regalo en el pequeño buro que tenia a un lado de su cama.

* * *

Muy temprano se pusieron en marcha, Akari parecía emocionada por fin regresaría a su cuerpo normal, rack caminaba a un lado de Allen platicándole quien sabe que cosas, Kaze y Kanda iban al principio guiando a los demás.

La entrada era una cueva, a la cual Allen se negaba a entrar pero debía hacerlo, caminaron durante 10 minutos entre la oscuridad y humedad de esa cueva, para fobia de Allen, los recuerdos lo invadieron pero "gracias a Kanda" siguió caminando (tomo entre sus manos el reloj o.O) aunque seguía preguntándose el porque el japonés le daba tal sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-¿una puerta?- parpadeando varios veces.

- es la entrada a tu perdición Allen- dijo macabramente Rack.

- cállate- golpeándolo- mira que tu estas mas asustado que nosotros, así que deja en paz a Allen- dijo Kaze molesto.

- no puedo evitarlo, es que…-pegado a la mejilla de Allen- es tan lindo cuando se asusta.

- entremos… Renvereth debe estar esperándonos- abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Quién?- dijeron Allen y Rack al mismo tiempo.

- para más fácil Ren…- uuU

La puerta dejo ver un pasillo de baldosas aguamarina, las paredes de piedra gris, el aire frio y olor fresco inundaban el lugar, los retratos colgados a la pared le daban un decorada rustico pero no por eso aburrido o viejo.

-todo cambio desde la última vez que vine…

- ¿ahora por donde Kaze?- pregunto Akari al ver dos caminos.

- ¿eh?...- viendo ambos caminos- no lo sé- rio nervioso.

- ¿Qué? Estuviste ayer aquí- dijeron molestos Akari y Rack.

- sí, pero Ren me guio… no me fije por donde fui- rio.

- eres un idiota- dijeron enojados.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- ¿no puedes comunicarte con ella?

- no, esa vez no se que hice y pude llamarla…- con una mano sobre su cabeza.

- realmente eres un inútil- ¬¬

- será mejor separarnos- dijo Rack- ¡yo iré con…- interrumpido.

- tu iras conmigo y Kaze, Allen y Kanda irán por el otro camino- dijo Akari.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Rack molesto- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero ir con Allen- haciendo berrinche.

- si algo pasa… no podrás defender a Allen- dijo Akari molesta y harta de su comportamiento de niño pequeño- Kanda es el que mejor habilidad tiene para este tipo de sitios.

- en ese caso no me niego… pero- viendo a Kanda- si le pasa algo a Allen tu lo pagaras.

- eso lo quiero ver- viéndolo fríamente.

- solo decía- ocultándose detrás de Kaze.

Así y sin tomar en cuenta a Allen (pobrecito XD) fueron por los dos caminos.

-¿estuvo bien dejarlos solos Akari?- pregunto Rack mirando hacia atrás.

- sí, esos dos deben aprender a llevarse mejor y que mejor lugar que este- sonrió.

- pero de verdad… ¿saben dónde estamos?

- no- dijo con mucha seguridad.

- eso no me agrada.

En el otro pasillo, Allen observaba los cuadros, Kanda solo seguía el camino frente a él.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- detrás de Kanda.

- este es el pasillo correcto.

- ¿Qué?- O.o- ¿lo sabías?

- solo lo leí…

Regresemos a la entrada, en lo alto de las puertas estaba "laboratorio" derecha, "zona desconocida" izquierda.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste? Debemos regresar por ellos- dando media vuelta.

- olvídalo- agarrándolo del brazo- no han entrenado últimamente, lo necesitan- sonrió macabramente.

- ¿eh?- un poco asustado por esa sonrisa en Kanda.

Después de unos minutos, Kanda y Allen llegaron a una especie de laboratorio.

-que bueno que llegaron- alegremente- Kanda- abrazándolo- me da gusto verte, te has puesto más guapo que antes- con ojos brillosos.

La mujer tenía el cabello lavanda y los ojos verdes agua, no pasaría de los 25 años.

- aléjate de mí- dijo con poca amabilidad.

- como siempre- sonrió.

-……- arreglando su gabardina.

- y tu debes ser… Allen-kun- abrazándolo como a Kanda- que humano más lindo- con ojos de estrellita- ahora entiendo porque eres el "protegido" de Kanda.

- no es mi…- interrumpido.

- vamos Kanda… es demasiado lindo como para que lo dejes ir- uu

Kanda solo hizo una cara de disgusto y miro a otro lado.

-¿podrías decirme que es eso de "protegido"?- inocentemente.

- ¿no lo sabes Allen-kun?- sorprendida.

- no deseas saberlo- dijo Kanda.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda.

- yo te lo diré…- sonrió pervertidamente.

Ren se acerco al oído de Allen y le dijo unas palabras que pusieron rojo al pequeño Moyashi.

-es es para nosotros "protegido"- sonrió- para los humanos eso significa ser defendido de muchas cosas pero en nuestro caso es eso, querido Allen-kun.

-…….- seguía como semáforo descompuesto en rojo.

- hay creo que ya lo descompuse- rio- Allen-kun, ¿Allen-kun?- pasando una mano frente los ojos de Allen- ¡ALLEN-KUN!

- ¿Qué?- regresando al mundo real.

- lo siento… pero no pensé que te pusieras así.

- lo siento- bajando la mirada.

- eres el primero que no se emociona y se pone a gritar como loco porque le dicen que es el "protegido" de Kanda.

- déjate de tonterías y vayamos al grano- dijo un poco impaciente.

- está bien, está bien- sonrió- vengan conmigo- dándose cuenta de algo- ¿y los demás?

- entrenando- indiferente.

- Kanda los mando por el otro pasillo.

- oh, entiendo, hiciste bien- sonrió levemente- les hacía falta entrenar un poco, lo siento por Akari… pero ¿Qué le hacemos? Sigamos con lo nuestro.

- _estas personas_…- Unn-_ son extrañas_- pensó Allen.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos del laboratorio lleno de vampiros trabajando, algunos miraban a Allen con hambre, puesto que su olor humano era delicioso para su olfato, pero debido a que iba con Kanda y Ren no le hacían nada.

-no te preocupes…- viendo el nerviosismo de Allen.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda- gracias- sonrió levemente.

- bien llegamos- frente a ellos una cortina azul celeste se extendía- bien Allen entra.

- ¿yo?

- sí, ni Kanda ni yo podemos entrar, mira- tocando la cortina la cual le dio una descarga.

- es una especie de santuario, los vampiros de alto nivel no pueden pasar- dijo Kanda.

- los humanos pueden hacerlo libremente.

- está bien- acercándose a la cortina.

- Allen… cuando llegues al final asegúrate de tomar la joya negra.

- si…- entrando con suma facilidad.

Dentro de la cortina no se escuchaba nada, la luz que había ahí adentro era muy tenue, se podía percibir un aroma dulce, Allen siguió las luces del pasillo rojo, al final, una puerta verde con detalles negros lo esperaba, antes de poner su mano sobre la perilla esta solo se abrió dejándolo pasar.

_-Allen despierta…_

_- esa voz- abriendo sus ojos- esa voz la conozco._

_- vamos Allen se nos hará tarde- dijo la voz de Mana._

_- ¡mana!_

_- menos mal pensé que tendría que echarte un balde de agua fría- rio._

_- no sería capaz ¿o sí?_

_- posiblemente._

_- malo- haciendo un lindo puchero._

_- vamos tenemos cosas que hacer._

_- si- siguiendo a su padre adoptivo._

**_-¿Por qué puedo ver esto?- se pregunto Allen viéndose cuando era niño y Mana aun vivía- se supone que Mana… esta muerto- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._**

_- ayúdame con eso Allen- señalando unas cajas._

_- ya voy- sonriendo._

**_- mana…- tristemente._**

**_- ¿en verdad es lo que deseas?- una voz aterciopelada se escucho detrás de Allen._**

**_- ¿Quién eres?_**

**_- solo responde… ¿eso es lo que quieres?_**

**_- yo quiero a Mana…- bajando su cabeza- Mana- en sus pies apareció una especie de humo negro que subía por sus piernas._**

**_- eso es… cae en la oscuridad de tu corazón._**

**_- Mana…- sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y signo de vida._**

Afuera Ren estaba preocupada.

-espero que lo logre.

- si tanto te preocupaba ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- no podía, el debe superar esa oscuridad solo.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo logra?

- morirá…- dijo sin dudar.

- ¿Qué?- sus rostro dejo ver preocupación.

- no podemos hacer nada Kanda… el mismo debe elegir su camino.

-…….- mirando la cortina- _Moyashi_- lo pensó.

**_-vamos ve a tu oscuridad Walker… te sentirás mejor en ella, su compañía será más que suficiente, no necesitas de nadie más._**

**_- si…- sumiéndose mas y mas en ese humo negro._**

**_- Moyashi….- se escucho como un susurro._**

**_- ¿Quién es?- seguía con su mirada perdida- conozco esa voz…_**

**_- no es nadie importante… déjate llevar por tu oscuridad Walker._**

**_- esa voz…- mirando hacia el frente- ¿Kanda?_**

_-baka Moyashi…- molesto- deja de decir estupideces y pon atención._

_- no me regañes… ¡y soy Allen!_

_- para mi es lo mismo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Moyashi._

_- deja de decirlo._

_- Moyashi, Moyashi._

_- ah- enojado- deja de llamarme Moyashi, Bakanda._

_- no te doy permiso de decirme así- molesto._

_- Bakanda, pues lo hare muchas veces Bakanda- sacándole la lengua._

_- maldito Moyashi- una venita de su frente se hiso apreciable._

_- Bakanda, Bakanda, Bakanda, Bakanda…._

_- ¡cállate ya!- enojado- Moyashi._

_- ven y cállame entonces._

_- tu lo pediste._

_Después de eso tenemos a Allen huyendo de Mugen y un Kanda muy enfadado (XD no me los imagino, la verdad si XD)_

**_-Kanda…- sonrió levemente._**

**_- no, él no importa- insistía esa voz._**

**_- Kanda es…_**

**_- no es nadie._**

**_- Kanda es mí…_**

**_- solo es una persona más que te utiliza._**

**_- Kanda es mi… amigo._**

**_- te equivocas- rodeo al chico con sus brazos cubiertos por un vestido de seda rosa._**

**_- ¿no lo es?_**

**_- no, solo te trata como si fueses un objeto de su colección- sonrió._**

**_Los cabellos largos y castaños llegaban al suelo, al igual que su vestido rosa pálido, su piel pálida estaba fría, su contacto con la mejilla de Allen, era helado._**

**_-tu estas bien en este lugar- acariciando la mejilla de Allen._**

**_- ¿de verdad?_**

**_- aquí nunca te harán sufrir, llorar o sentir dolor._**

**_-……- mirando a la nada._**

En el laboratorio.

-señora…- agitado- tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué?- dirigiéndose a donde estaba el científico- ¿Qué pasa?

- la zona donde está el joven Allen…- mostrándole la pantalla.

- ¡no puede ser!- preocupada- detén la conexión.

- no se puede, es imposible- la maquina exploto.

- demonios…- dirigiéndose a la cortina- debes sacarlo de ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- si no hacemos algo Allen-kun… no solo morirá… se quedara en la oscuridad de Yume, y tu sabes lo que significa eso.

Kanda guardo silencio, su impresión no lo dejaba hablar, esa maldita tipa quería a Allen en su mundo lo que significaba que el Moyashi sufriría una y otra vez su pasado, especialmente los momentos amargos que había tenido.

-no debí sacarla de ese lugar- poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza- Allen-kun no tiene la culpa.

Ren solo vio una sombra pasar a su lado y después una descarga se dejo escuchar.

-¡¿Kanda?!- viendo a Kanda en el suelo.

-……- su labio inferior sangraba.

- detente… te mataras- frente al japonés.

- debemos ayudarlo- sus mechones tapaban su rostro dándole un aire de misterio.

- Kanda…

- yo lo metí en esto… me siento responsable.

- pero…

- no fue idea de Kaze, mucho menos de Akari traer al Moyashi a este lugar- poniéndose de pie.

-…….- no podía decir nada por la sorpresa.

- no debí hacerlo.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos, Kanda seguía intentando en vano traspasar la cortina.

-es imposible, el sistema se bloqueo. Ella no dejara que pases Kanda.

- no me interesa eso- tomando a Mugen entre sus manos.

Ren trato de detener a Kanda pero fue en vano, el japonés estaba decidió a ayudar al Moyashi, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No solo era por sentirse responsable, había algo más que lo impulsaba a ayudarle.

Sorprendentemente Kanda logro pasar la cortina de Yume, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta, en otro lado las trampas del pasillo tenían acorralados a Kaze y los demás.

-esto no es justo- llorando, pues era aplastado por un enorme pelota.

- no te quejes- entre varias puntas de metal.

- ¡AYUDA!- grito desesperado Rack T0T

Dentro del cuarto Allen estaba a punto de caer en el abismo de Yume, pero Kanda logro ayudarle.

-¡despierta Moyashi!- tomando la mano de Allen.

- esa voz… es de ¿Kanda?- abrió los ojos levemente.

- ¡abre los ojos baka Moyashi!

- si… es Kanda.

- ¡abre los malditos ojos Allen!

Finalmente Allen abrió los ojos y ese brillo que siempre tenía regreso a él, miro ¿hacia sus pies y solo vio, cadáveres, llenos de pedazos metálicos atravesando sus cuerpos, Kanda lo llamo nuevamente y dirigió su mirada llorosa al japonés, después de un momento Allen estaba en la superficie con Kanda.

-¿Qué paso?- con las manos sobre su pecho.

- eres un idiota.

- oye…- viendo a Yume quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Yume abrió sus ojos y estos eran rojos, su sonrisa angelical desapareció dándole paso a una sádica y llena de dolor…

Gotas de sangre cayeron en su rostro lleno de miedo.

-Kanda…

- asustado.

- "Yami Hell" (1) – susurro Kanda.

Una columna de luz negra apareció rodeando a Yume, quien solo cerró sus ojos y desapareció dentro de aquella luz oscura.

Kanda perdió la fuerza que le quedaba quedando en los brazos de Allen.

-Kanda despierta…- moviéndolo suavemente.

-……- solo respiraba tranquilamente.

- no puedes… no puedes hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

- solo… déjame… descansar un poco… Moyashi.

-……- el oír la voz de Kanda lo tranquilizo, al parecer ahora no dormiría por un largo tiempo.

En la mano derecha de Allen había una joya negra, justo la que Ren le había pedido, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado, al tomar la joya esa mujer lo había envuelto en un manto de color negro, dejándolo ver lo que más atesoraba dentro de su mente.

Si, la pela con Kanda semanas atrás era especial para él, no sabía bien el porque pero lo atesoraba junto a sus recuerdos de Mana.

Más tarde, Kanda y Allen se dirigían a la salida pero…

-¿Qué te sucede Kanda?

- solo… sigue caminando- recargado en la pared.

- aun no recuperas tu energía ¿verdad?

- eso no te…- iba a reclamar pero el dolor en su dorso no lo dejo.

Yume lo había atravesado con una garra, y parecía no querer sanar tan fácilmente, era verdad Kanda tenía esa habilidad, sanar las heridas rápidamente.

-¿necesitas sangre?- poniéndose frente a Kanda.

-…..- viendo a Allen.

- puedes… tomarla si gustas- sonrió.

- Moyashi…

- no te preocupes- sin dejar de sonreír.

- baka Moyashi- alejándolo de su vista- no necesito de tu ayuda…

- pero Kanda…- preocupado.

- odio que pongas esa mirada.

-……- sorprendido.

- no me gusta la mirada… de las personas que me tienen compasión.

- sé lo que te pasa Kanda…- viendo el suelo.

- ¿Qué?

- sé lo que pasaste hace décadas… sobre la persona que buscas…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yume me mostro parte de tu vida… supongo que fue cuando entraste a la habitación.

-…….- no podía creerlo.

- por eso… déjame ayudarte- su mirada era de suplica más que nada- por favor, se lo que sientes, puedo comprender ese sentimiento de soledad a pesar de estar rodeado de personas.

- cállate… no sabes lo que yo siento.

- lo sé Kanda, se que te pesara pero lo es y lo comprendo, incluso yo… me he sentido así.

- Moyashi…

- por favor… déjame… sentir que puedo ayudar a una persona a la que aprecio- sus lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente.

- ¿aprecias?- viendo esos ojos grises llenos de sinceridad y comprensión.

- si…- sonrió débilmente- eres de las personas que aprecio Kanda…

- aunque me lo pidas…- mirando a otro lado- no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- si bebo de tu sangre…- viéndolo a los ojos de nuevo- no dejare de hacerlo hasta… matarte.

-……..- sus ojos no demostraron sorpresa- ya lo se.

- ¿Qué?

- Yume me enseño muchas cosas, sobre los vampiros, sus debilidades, las cosas que los hacen fuertes, especialmente de ti Kanda… no sé porque lo hiso.

- ¿está seguro? Tu mismo te estás condenando, Moyashi.

- no importa…- sonrió, pero sus mejillas seguían llenas de lágrimas.

- una cosa más…

- ¿Qué?

- solo yo… puedo matarte ¿me oíste? Si dejas que alguien más te haga daño… lo pagaras.

-…..- sonrió divertido.

Kanda se acerco al cuello de Allen, con cuidado hundió sus filosos colmillos en esa piel suave y blanca, por lo que Allen solo se pudo quejar de dolor.

Kanda cerró sus ojos y hundió más sus colmillos, pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura del Moyashi pues sabía que este se quedaría sin fuerzas.

El cálido aliento de Kanda sobre su cuello, lo tranquilizaba en una forma un tanto extraña, no sabía porque pero cuando tenía cerca al japonés… muchas sensaciones nuevas lo invadían y la tranquilidad verdadera, era una de ellas.

La sangre de Allen era muy diferente a la que había tomado antes… esta tenía un sabor… ¿dulce? De haber sido por él, habría acabado con esa sangre en ese presisomomento pero se contuvo, al separarse del Moyashi este callo dormido en su pecho.

-_gracias Allen-_ susurro al oído del nombrado.

Afuera Akari y los demás los esperaban, Allen dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Kanda.

-no es justo- se quejo Rack- yo quiero que Kanda me lleve.

- mejor cállate si no quieres una buena paliza- dijo Kaze.

- está bien… yo quiero llevar a Allen.

- ¡olvídalo!- le dijeron Ren, Akari y Kaze al mismo tiempo.

Kanda solo miro con aburrimiento esa típica escena y después observo a Allen, que parecía no importarle el ruido que hacían esos escandalosos.

* * *

En casa todo era normal, claro exceptuando que Akari ya estaba en su cuerpo normal y Rack cuidaba de Allen, en compañía de Kaze, no confiaban en las manías de ese chico.

Allen llevaba dormido tres días.

Esa mañana de domingo, el sol iluminaba tímidamente el rostro del "Moyashi durmiente" (nuevo apodo por parte Kanda) quien abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-que bueno que despertaste Allen.

Esa voz no la conocía, miro a quien le había hablado y solo se encontró con una bella mujer de 22 años, cabello castaña oscuro, piel pálida y ojos azul celeste.

-soy Akari…- sonrió ante la cara de confusión del menor.

- ¿Akari?

- sí, esta es mi apariencia verdadera.

Akari se acerco a Allen y dejo comida a su lado, Allen despertó completamente y sonrió como lo hacia todas las mañanas. Platicaron unos minutos, sobre lo que había pasado en esos días que había dormido, las locuras de Rack, los intentos de hacer que Kanda no matara al rubio por tratar de beber de su sangre o tocarlo de forma extraña, ayudado por Kaze.

-la marca que tienes en tu mano derecha…- viendo a Allen.

- ¿Qué?- mirando su mano, se sorprendió de ver que tenía una estrella de 9 picos.

- es la marca de que solo Kanda puede beber de tu sangre… si tu mueres… en manos de alguien que no sea Kanda, él también morirá a pesar de poseer la inmortalidad.

-……- solo siguió mirando esa estrella.

El sonido del piano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-debe ser Kanda, siempre toca a esta hora…

- es verdad… me debe las clases de piano- sonrió.

- pero que horror- dramatizo la castaña- Allen despertó pero se me escapo en un descuido… no sé donde pueda estar, iré a buscarlo- en la puerta- ya se… tal vez fue a la ciudad para ver a sus amigos- guiñándole un ojo.

Allen entendió que le ayudaría para que pudiera hablar con Kanda sin interrupciones, es decir, Rack y Kaze.

Seguramente esos dos no dejarían que se levantara, mucho menos que fuera con Kanda.

Al llegar, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, el piano seguía sonando, tomo la maija de la puerta y la abrió, para cerrarla detrás de sí.

-el Moyashi durmiente despertó- sin dejar de tocar esa nueva melodía.

-…… Allen- bufo molesto.

-……..- cerrando los ojos.

- me agrada esa melodía- sonrió.

- tu la terminaras….

- ¿Qué?- acercándose a Kanda.

- será tuya… ahora eres parte de este lugar, de esta familia tan poco común.

- ¿de verdad?

- desde el momento en que tomaste esa joya…

- me alegro- miro el piano.

- Moyashi…- en tono serio.

- ¿dime? Bakanda.

- ignorare eso…-¬//¬

- lo siento…- rio- ¿Qué sucede?

- desde ahora…- dejando de tocar el piano- las cosas serán más difíciles.

- lo sé…- mirando los ojos negros de Kanda.

- sabes que me refiero a…- interrumpido.

- sí, el sueño que tuve…- el recordarlo hiso que su mirada se entristeciera.

- hasta ese momento… debes vivir.

- no te preocupes, lo hare.

El silencio los rodeo…

Kanda se recargo en el marco de la ventana para poder apreciar los rayos de la luna, ya había anochecido… el Moyashi seguía esforzándose por terminar esa melodía, Kaze, Rack y Akari seguían "buscando a Allen" en la ciudad.

* * *

En otro lado, unos ojos amarillos miraban con una sonrisa torcida la escena donde Allen, Lavi y Lenalee salían pasear por las vacaciones.

-las cosas se están poniendo divertidas ¿verdad hermano?- con una sombrilla con cabeza de calabaza en las manos.

- si…- con su mano sobre su mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos~ lero?- hablo la sombrilla.

- dentro de poco… ten paciencia Lero- otra sonrisa torcida se apodero de sus labios.

- ¿de verdad te interesa ese chico, Tikky-Pon?

- no me llame así…- molesto- en realidad solo su sangre… y las conexiones que tiene con "ese" sujeto que tanto he buscado.

- bueno Tikky-pon te ayudare pero debes seguir siendo el mejor maestro de la escuela o te despediré.

- ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?

- necesito dinero- rio.

-…….- U¬¬.

Desde ese momento las cosas se complicarían… de forma inesperada. Además de tener a Link pisándoles los talones…

**(1): Yami Hell= infierno oscuro n.n**

**…Continuara…**

**dejen sus comentarios plis!!! XD nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que ya esta casi listo.... cuidense!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta será pues la primer historia que hago de Man XD espero que no quede tan chafa como pienso TT ... **

**Sera un UA, con sangre, vampiros, historias antiguas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero dejando eso hace ... iniciemos con la historia! **

**P.D.: Más adelante Yullen! shonen-ai , el yaoi .... no se me da bien je je je TT en serio. **

**ahora que esyot de vaciones podre subir los capis mas rapido u.u o eso espero... mientras la poca inspiracion que tengo no se me vaya todo estara bien...**

**pues me adelanto unos días para desearles una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD u0u..... que se la pasen super bien con su familia y uno que otro colado XD....**

**Capitulo 5**

_Nuevamente uno de los sueños de Allen, hacían acto de presencia, ahora con mucha más claridad que los demás… llovía de eso estaba seguro, frente a él Kanda, sentía de sus ojos caer cálidas y pequeñas gotas de agua, y no eran lluvia precisamente…_

- ¡¿Allen?! Despierta dormilón- tocando la puerta.

- ¿qué pasa?- tallando sus ojos- Kaze…- tomando su despertador- son las… ¡6:00! De la mañana.

- lo siento pero Kanda me pidió que te despertara- abriendo las cortinas.

- ¿para qué?- sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- menciono algo de un entrenamiento…- viendo a Allen.

- ¿entrenamiento?- pensando.

- ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¡el entrenamiento!- saltando de donde estaba para dirigirse a la ducha- si no llego temprano me matara…

Kaze rio ante tan escena, era divertido ver a Allen apurado sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kanda.

En el bosque, Kanda entrenaba con Mugen, cuando Allen llego este lo recibió con su katana en el cuello.

-lo siento- nervioso al ver el filo de Mugen tan cerca- pero… me… me quede dormido.

- Moyashi- sin quitar a Mugen de su cuello- la próxima vez, no dudare en hacerlo- bajándola.

-…..- pálido como muerto.

- empieza haciendo lo de siempre- recargándose en un árbol.

- si- suspirando aliviado.

Allen comenzó con sus 500 flexiones, el correr de la casa hasta ese punto lo habían hecho calentar los músculos, bueno para el frio que hacía, Kanda lo observaba cosa que ponía nervioso al Moyashi, esa mirada oscura… aun no podía acostumbrarse a ella.

Cuando termino…

-¿ahora qué?- viendo a Kanda.

- nada…- cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- ladeando la cabeza- pensé que sería más…- interrumpido.

- solo necesitaba que calentaras bien tus músculos- tomando a Mugen.

- ¿de verdad?- un poco nervioso.

- intenta quitarme a Mugen- enfundándola.

- ¿solo eso?- poniéndose de pie.

- no será fácil Moyashi, no te confíes.

- entiendo… Bakanda.

Cerca de tres horas pasaron, Akari fue a donde entrenaban los chicos para llamarlos para que fueran a comer.

Al llegar solo vio a un muy agitado Allen y a un Kanda sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?- sonó a regaño.

-……- agitado- no- tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- chicos dejen ese por un rato y vayamos a comer- les llamo Akari sonriendo.

- vayamos, necesitas fuerza.

- no- parándose- ¡aun puedo!- pero su estomago lo traiciono provocando un notable sonrojo.

Akari no pudo evitar reír, Kanda solo lo miro con cara de "te lo dije"; en casa, Allen comió más de lo normal. A pesar de que Kanda era un vampiro completo podía comer lo que quisiera, pero el sabor no era el mismo.

Al terminar de comer…

-gracias Akari- sonriendo de oreja a oreja- estaba delicioso.

- me alegra que te gustara.

- desde que recuperaste tu cuerpo estas muy feliz- dijo Kaze.

- no es para menos- yendo a la cocina.

El teléfono de Kanda sonó, al ver el teléfono se paro y se fue del comedor; después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede Kanda?- en el sofá.

- saldré…- tomando su gabardina.

- ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto Akari.

- no importa…- bajando la mirada- una cosa- ahora su vista estaba clavada en Allen.

-…..- tenso por la mirada de Kanda.

- no dejen que descanse, cuando regrese seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

- si….- desanimado.

- no te preocupes- dijo Kaze.

Después de un rato.

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está Rack?

- salió de compras- dijo Akari.

- eso quiere decir que regresara en la noche, si fuiste tu quien le dio la lista.

- algo así.

En al laboratorio de Ren.

-me alegra que pudieras venir Kanda- sonrió.

- ¿está listo?

- sí, tarde un poco en despertarlo por completo pero… esta como recién nacido.

- nos será de mucha ayuda.

- especialmente para Allen-kun.

- bueno- tomando el objeto- nos vemos.

- espera un momento Kanda- su sonrisa se torno macabra.

- ¿Qué?- sintiendo esa mirada.

- debemos hacerte un chequeo general.

- olvídalo, no me pasa nada- sin voltear.

- no te iras de aquí…- con ojos asesinos.

-…….- no quería admitirlo pero esa mujer le daba miedo, era demasiado extremista.

- así que siéntate- sacando una jeringa enorme.

-……- trago saliva.

- no te dolerá…- rio sádicamente- mucho.

En la casa, Allen seguía entrenando con Kaze, que con su poder sobre la tierra le ponía obstáculos.

-su velocidad subió ¿no crees?

- un poco, aun así no es suficiente, puede alcanzar más, de eso estoy seguro.

- lo quieres mucho ¿no?- sonrió.

- no es como lo piensas- apenado.

- no te preocupes, también veo a Allen como a mi hermano- mirándolo.

- oh… Kanda- viendo al japonés- ¿Qué quería Ren?

- nada importante…- su rostro parecía de muerto (XD)

- ¿un examen?- pregunto Akari.

- si- sin mucha fuerza.

- es cierto… Allen- mirando al menor- tú también debes hacer ese examen.

- ¿examen?- entro en pánico- ¡no odio los exámenes, no importa de qué tipo!- moviendo sus brazos.

- no te pongas así Allen- nñU

- ¡no quiero exámenes!- llorando dramáticamente T0T

- déjate de tus payasadas Moyashi, sigamos con el entrenamiento- dirigiéndose al bosque.

- ya voy- como si nada.

Cuando se fueron, Kaze y Akari seguían con la mirada ida, Allen cambio rápidamente de ánimo.

-es increíble- con una gotita de sudor en su nuca- se recupera muy rápido- nñU

- si- sonriendo divertida- después de todo su maestro es Kanda.

- eso no lo niego.

En el bosque.

-si logras quitarme a Mugen- mostrándole una bolita dorada- será tuya.

- ¿Qué es eso?- ladeando la cabeza.

- solo lo sabrás si….- mostrándole a Mugen.

- ¡lo hare!- con entusiasmo.

Pasaron dos largas horas, Allen apenas había logrado tocar a Mugen, pero Kanda seguía siendo mucho más rápido que él.

-lo dejaremos para mañana.

- ¡no!- en el suelo con la respiración agitada- ¡aun puedo!

- no lo creo Moyashi…- sin mirarlo.

- ¡sigamos!- parándose- esta vez lo lograre, Kanda.

Kanda dio media vuelta, cuando Allen reacciono ya estaba contra un árbol, con Mugen en su cuello.

-¿Cómo esperas quitarme a Mugen? Si ni siquiera me sentiste- clavando su mirada en la grisácea de Allen- aun eres débil Moyashi.

- es por eso…- sin dejar de ver a Kanda- por eso quiero seguir entrenando.

-…..- la mirada del Moyashi lo desafiaba, no como muchas veces, esta vez iba en serio.

- por favor Kanda.

- luego no te quejes- dejándolo libre.

- no te arrepentirás- sonrió.

Finalmente anocheció, las estrellas y la luna eran las únicas que observaban a Kanda y Allen.

Allen se veía cada vez más cansado pero seguía intentando alcanzar la velocidad al menos un poco, de Kanda, sabía que el japonés tenía la ventaja de ser un vampiro pero…

-_lo lograre_…- pensó- lo hare- murmuro.

En las afueras de la ciudad, un avión de color negro y letras blancas brillantes aterrizaba en el aeropuerto.

-por fin llegamos…- mirando por la ventana.

- Link… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que están aquí?

- solo lo presiento… acabare con esa familia Kozlov… aun que sea lo último que haga.

- ¿Por qué los odias tanto?

- no preguntes esas cosas Julieta…- molesto- es asunto mío.

- entiendo… pero deberías tratar de ser menos cerrado.

- no me interesa- cerrando los ojos.

En el bosque… Kanda estaba sorprendido ese maldito Moyashi había logrado arrebatar de sus manos a Mugen.

No supo como pero… Allen había logrado alcanzarlo.

-te lo dije- sonrió victorioso- cuando me propongo algo lo logro, por mas difícil que sea.

- no está mal… pero esto es solo calentamiento Moyashi que te quede claro.

- si- regresándole a Mugen- tengo hambre- dejándose caer en la nieve.

- me sorprende que puedas pensar en comer.

-……- rio.

- eres raro.

- gracias- sonrió- muchas personas solo me dicen "niño maldito" o cosas así- entristeció.

- no lo dije con esa intención- recargándose en un árbol cercano a Allen.

- sí lo note- viendo el cielo- tus palabras no son hirientes como las de esas personas.

-…….- viendo al Moyashi.

- me gustaría que siempre fuera de noche- estirando su mano hacia el cielo.

- si supieras lo que realmente es la noche… no dirías eso.

- ¿Por qué? Debe ser extraordinario poder… ser como tú ¿o no?

- por supuesto que no…

- ¿Por qué?- sentándose.

- eres demasiado curioso…- sonrió- podrías morir por eso.

- ¿Qué?- U¬¬ - y dices que yo soy el raro.

- me refiero a que eres como un gatito…- mirándolo- "la curiosidad mato al gato" ¿no?

- ¡oye!- molesto- no soy un gato.

- pues lo pareces.

- hare caso omiso de tus comentarios- acostándose de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?

- no lo sé… nunca antes había podido ver el cielo de esta forma…- sonrió feliz- pero… si quieres me voy- viendo a Kanda.

- no lo decía por eso…

- ven- sonrió- debes ver el cielo desde esta posición.

- no quiero enfermarme…- ¬¬

- que importa eso… vale la pena- volviendo su mirada a las estrellas.

-……- mirando al Moyashi detenidamente.

- ¿o eres tan delicado?- lo desafío descaradamente.

- no sabes buscar problemas con cuidado ¿verdad?

- no- sonrió.

Kanda sonrió levemente, para después imitar al Moyashi recostándose a un lado de esté.

-dime Kanda…- hablo dudoso- ¿a qué tipo de persona buscas?

- eso no te interesa, Moyashi entremetido.

- supuse que dirías algo así- rio.

- ni yo mismo lo sé…- cerrando los ojos.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda.

- solo… la estoy buscando, esa persona… es importante para mí.

- ¿Qué harías si estuviera con las enemigos?

- no me importaría…

- veo que… la amas de verdad.

- no la amo… Moyashi baka… no sé como… pero… esa persona… cambiara mi vida.

- entonces ¿eso no es amar?- pregunto inocentemente.

- mejor cállate Moyashi…

- de acuerdo.

Algo se movió en el bolsillo de Kanda, y este lo saco.

-es tuyo- dándole una esfera dorada a Allen.

- ¿Qué es?- recibiéndola.

- ¿no lo recuerdas?

La bolita saco sus alas doradas, y comenzó a revolotear sobre la cabeza del Moyashi.

-¿Timcanpy?

Tim se puso frente a Allen, ambos comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, para disgusto de Kanda.

-lo mando Cross al laboratorio de Ren.

- ¿Cross?- dejando de llorara repentinamente.

- si…

- ¿no dejo nada más?- preocupado.

- si te refieres a facturas… no.

- menos mal- suspiro aliviado- me da gusto verte Tim- sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos chicos parecía querer regresar a la casa, por lo que siguieron acostados sobre la nieve viendo las estrellas (que cursi XD). Tim se acurruco en las cabello de Kanda.

-parece que le agradas- sonriendo.

-……- no dijo nada.

- está bien… me callo.

- sigue hablando…- fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿no te molesta?

- no.

- pensé que eras mas huraño…- rio- pero veo que me equivoque.

- baka Moyashi.

- lo que digas Bakanda- sonrió divertido- ¿sabes? Me agradas.

-…..- lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué?- parpadeo varias veces- ¿dije algo malo?

- no, solo extraño- cerro sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Decir que alguien te agrada ¿es extraño?

- no es eso…

- ya se… soy la primer persona que te lo dice ¿no?- en broma.

- sí.

- ¿de verdad?- impresionado.

- como sabrás… los vampiros no tienen buena fama en el mundo humano.

- a mí me gustan los vampiros- sonrió- y ustedes me agradan.

- realmente eres raro Moyashi.

- aun no conoces muchas cosas de mi Bakanda- remarco el sobrenombre.

- ¿Cómo que cosas?- sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

- no soy una persona normal… por alguna extraña razón mi ojo izquierdo puede ver cosas que las demás personas no ven…

- ¿ves gente… muerta?

- Algo si- lo dijo casi en un tenue susurro.

- eres especial… no extraño Moyashi- dijo seria y sinceramente.

-……- las mejillas de Allen tomaron un tono rosa pálido.

- espero que…- mirando ahora las estrellas- sigas con vida después de que todo esto termine.

-…. Yo también- sonrió.

El silencio los rodeo pero no era incomodo, Allen era de las personas a las que les gustaba platicar en todo momento todo lo contrario de Kanda, pero ese silencio era diferente.

-¿quieres?- mostrándole un pedazo de chocolate a Kanda.

- no me gusta lo dulce…

- solo por esta vez, no morirás ¿o sí?- dijo divertido.

-….- tomando un pedazo.

- toma Tim- el pequeño golem comió gustoso el chocolate.

Kanda comió un pedacito de aquel dulce, el cual se derritió en su boca.

-no entiendo como no te puede gustar lo dulce- sonriéndole- es lo mejor que puedes encontrar.

- Moyashi baka.

- ¿Por qué? Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

En ese momento una estrella fugaz pasó frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué pediste?- pregunto Allen.

- no creo en esas cosas.

- vaya que eres raro, Bakanda.

- será mejor regresar a casa- parándose- está haciendo más frio- extendiendo su mano hacia Allen.

- tienes razón- recibiendo la ayuda.

Allen caminaba alegremente con Tim en sus manos, Kanda solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-mira Kanda- jalándolo de la manga.

- ¿Qué pasa Moyashi?

- mira- emocionado.

Kanda miro hacia donde el Moyashi señalaba y era una lluvia de estrellas, todo iba bien pero algo hiso que Kanda cayera de rodillas en la nieve, con su mano derecha tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Kanda que te sucede?- preocupado.

- no es… nada- el dolor se hacía más agudo.

- ¿está seguro?

- si…

Caminaron un poco más despacio, pues Kanda se veía débil.

-¿no… necesitas sangre?

- no.

- hicimos un trato ¿no?

- no… quiero acabar con tu vida, aun te necesitamos.

Allen no dijo nada más, solamente ayudo a Kanda a llegar hasta su cuarto, los demás parecían dormir pues en la casa no había ruido alguno.

* * *

En una cueva oscura, el caer de las gotas de agua se escuchaba, como eco.

-¿estás seguro de esto Tikky-pon?

- solo así lograremos que se haga más fuerte- sonrió.

- si tu lo dices…- ladeando su cabeza con las manos a los costados.

- será divertido…- sacando un poco de sangre de su muñeca, dejándola caer sobre el agua cristalina.

- esto no me gusta~ lero- temblando.

Una luz roja salió del agua, ante la sonrisa sádica de Tikky…

-ahora entiendo- rio el Conde.

- pues yo no~ lero- escondiéndose detrás de su dueño- me da miedo~ lero.

- no temas Lero- dijo Tikky- no te hará daño a ti.

- solo a ese chico ¿no?- pregunto Road.

- exacto…- su sonrisa se amplio.

- no lo lastimes mucho Tikky.

- no te preocupes Road…

- no confió mucho en esa mirada tuya- haciendo un puchero.

* * *

-jefe Link, lo llama Leverrier- con el teléfono a mano.

- ¿Qué sucede?- tomando el teléfono.

- ya los encontraste- dijo en tono serio.

- aun no.

- ¿Qué?- molesto- llevas cerca de 3 meses siguiéndolos… Link…

- lo lamento señor… pero…

- nada de peros… iré yo mismo si es necesario.

- no se preocupe, por eso. Estamos seguros de que están cerca de este lugar.

- en estos momentos están en ¿Rusia?

- sí.

- te daré otra oportunidad, pero es la ultima- colgando.

- Link…- viendo el enojo de su superior.

- debemos encontrarlos.

* * *

_-como siempre… este lugar es aburrido para mi… lo mismo de siempre, las mismas personas, el mismo ambiente, me gustaría que algo nuevo pasara en este lugar, no hay una sola persona o vampiro que deseen desafiarme. Cuando encuentre a quien sea capaz de mirarme con desafío en su mirada mi vida cambiara por completo de eso estoy seguro… hasta ese momento… disfrutare de lo que luces rojas, azules y verdes de color neón, son acompañadas por música provocativa para los oídos humanos, ni siquiera sé que hago en un lugar como este… solo miro con asco a esas personas, que desean "conocerse" mejor en un cuarto, cerrado bajo llave. Ahora recuerdo, ese idiota de Dan me trajo, con la excusa de "te divertirás", dudo que sepa el verdadero significado de esas palabras, estos lugares solo sirven para apagar el deseo carnal o encenderlo más… logro sentir las miradas lascivas y provocadoras de las mujerzuelas del lugar, pero no me interesa humana alguna… sigo con mi camino hacia la salida, será mejor irme antes de que se derrame sangre en este sitio, no me refiero a pelas o conflictos, mi hambre comienza a despertar, verdaderamente odio esta sensación…_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, una nueva imagen para los ojos grisáceos de Allen que se quedo embelesado por tal escena, sus cabellos tenían aun más ese tono azul, su piel parecía más tersa de lo que se sentía; los ojos de Kanda se abrieron para observar a un muy "perdido" Moyashi.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?- sentándose.

- ¿eh?- saliendo de su "sueño"- Akari dijo que bajaras a… desayunar- sonrió nervioso.

-…….- viendo sus propias manos. Ese sueño que había tenido reflejaba parte su pasado, cuando asesinaba gente sin piedad alguna.

- ¿no vas?- con Tim en su cabeza.

- no tengo hambre- volviendo a acostarse dándole la espalda a Allen.

- ¿seguro?

- solo lárgate- poco amable.

- está bien, Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

Después del desayuno, Kanda bajo diciéndole a Allen que continuarían con el entrenamiento después y se fue de la casa sin decir nada más.

-¿A dónde irá?

- seguramente con Ren- dijo Akari.

- ¿y si no?- sonrió pícaramente- desde hace semanas sale sin decir nada.

- no iras a ningún lado Kaze… tienes que ayudarme con el aseo de la casa.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- porque Allen debe irse a trabajar.

- es cierto- levantándose- se me había olvidado- tomando su abrigo- nos vemos.

De camino a su trabajo a Allen le pareció ver a Kanda junto a una bella chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules, no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez era otra persona, además Kanda nunca haría tal cosa ¿o sí? Salir con una humana, no estaba en sus preferencias.

Por la noche, un muy cansado Allen caminaba por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, hasta que choco con un apersona.

-lo siento- con una mano en su frente.

- deberías fijarte- molesto.

- ¿eh?- viendo a la persona.

- link cálmate es solo un chico- dijo Julieta.

- no me importa…- viéndola agresivamente- vámonos- quitando a Allen del camino.

- te ruego que lo disculpes- sonrió- esta de muy mal humor hoy.

- no se preocupe- sonrió apenado.

- nos vemos- siguiendo al rubio.

Cuando se fueron…

-¿Link?- ladeando su cabeza- ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

- Moyashi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡que soy Allen!- molesto- acabo de terminar mi trabajo.

-…..- viéndolo detenidamente, era verdad traía puesto el uniforme de mesero.

- ¿Qué?- sonrojado- ¿Qué nunca has visto a una persona con un uniforme?

- a una persona si… a un Moyashi no, hasta hoy- sonó burlón.

- ¡Allen!- sacado de quicio- eres insoportable Bakanda.

- lo mismo digo Moyashi.

- ¡que no me digas Moyashi!

- como quieras…. MOYASHI- iniciando con su camino a casa.

- ¡ah!- enojado- ¡baka Bakanda!

De la nada Kanda acorralo a Allen contra la pared fría de un edificio.

-¿Qué haces?- nervioso.

- cállate Moyashi- cubriéndolo más con su cuerpo.

Detrás de ellos paso nuevamente el sujeto con el que Allen había chocado minutos atrás.

-Link por favor…- detrás de él- no sabemos con seguridad si están aquí.

- se… se que están aquí- deteniéndose a unos metros de donde estaban Kanda y Allen.

- por favor, estamos cansados de viajar… piensa en nosotros Link, por la menos danos una semana para descansar- dijo molesta.

- ¿descansar?- viéndola- ¿estás loca? Si lo hacemos y descubren que estamos aquí, se irán de nuevo.

- lo único que te importa es el reconocimiento de Leverrier.

-……..- se quedo callado.

- si eso es… haz el trabajo tu solo- comenzando a caminar.

Link se trago su orgullo Julieta era una amiga de la infancia, de los pocos que tenia además la mujer tenía razón, habían pasado días viajando sin descanso alguno o al menos no muy bueno, tomo aire y después lo dejo salir con pesadez, para seguir a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?- un poco más nervioso que antes.

- ese sujeto…- mordiendo su labio.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- con las manos en el pecho de Kanda, para tratar de alejarlo un poco.

- es… Link, el sujeto que nos ha estado buscando.

- ¿él?- sorprendido.

- esto es un problema…- sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaban el rubio y la mujer.

-……- cada vez más sentía que su corazón llegaba a su garganta.

Link y Juliet pasaron nuevamente por donde estaban, el rubio los miro pero no le dio importancia, seguramente eran una "pareja", siguieron con su camino, hasta que se perdieron de la vista de Kanda y un muy nervioso Allen.

-será mejor irnos de este lugar.

- ¿Qué?

- vamos….- caminando.

Allen no hablo en el camino, cosa que extraño a Kanda, ese Moyashi siempre sacaba platica hasta de las ramas de un árbol pero esa noche nada… Timcanpy se había quedado en casa con Akari y Kaze.

-¿Qué te sucede Moyashi?

-……..- no estaba en ese mundo.

- Moyashi- deteniéndose frente a Allen quien solo choco con él.

- ¡no te detengas de pronto!- molesto, sobando su frente.

- tienes la cara roja….- viéndolo detenidamente.

- no me pasa nada- se sonrojo un poco más.

- no lo creo Moyashi- poniendo su mano en la frente del menor.

-…….- mirando a otro lado.

- lo imagine…

- te dije que no tengo….- desmayándose.

Kanda llevo a Allen en sus brazos, tenía un poco de fiebre tal vez trabajaba mucho y con los entrenamientos era una carga muy pesada, además solo tenía 16 años.

Akari le bajo la fiebre pero aun así las mejillas de Allen se negaban a regresar a su color normal.

-¿Qué te sucede Allen?- preocupada.

- no es nada- sonrió- solo debe ser un resfriado.

- eso espero.

- no te preocupes, de verdad. Mañana estaré como nuevo- sonrió alegremente.

- si es por los entrenamientos… le diré a Kanda que los dejen.

- ¡no!

- ¿Allen?

- quiero decir… no, está bien.

- no debes esforzarte mucho ¿de acuerdo?

- sí.

Después de eso Akari se fue, dejando descansar a Allen.

-_¿por qué?- _cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho_- ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso cuando Kanda está cerca de mí? No creo que sea por….- _detuvo sus pensamientos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama_- espero que no sea por eso- _mirando el suelo.

Tim dormía en la almohada de al lado, al verlo sonrió y se levanto… Akari le había dejado muy claro que debía descansar pero no podía simplemente, además el sueño se le había espantado. De todos modos no le pasaría nada si salía a dar un paseo ¿o sí? Despertó a Tim y salieron de la casa con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los residentes, pero no conto con que uno de ellos de mirada profunda no dormía, solo miraba por la ventana de su cuarto la nieve.

-¿Moyashi?- viendo a Allen- ¿A dónde iras a estas horas?

Allen camino por un rato, no supo ni por donde paso, pero cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por arboles, como no supo a donde llego se quedo sentado bajo un árbol, mientras Tim se acurruco en su cabeza.

-Tim…- abrazando sus rodillas- ¿Por qué tuvo que….- mordiendo sus labios.

- ¿Qué haces tan solo Shonen?

- ¿maestro Tikky?- viéndolo.

- hola- sonrió- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- sentándose a un lado de Allen.

- solo salí a caminar- sonrió levemente.

- no deberías andar solo… puede pasarte algo malo- sonrió.

-……..- ni dijo nada, solo miro al suelo cubierto por la nieve.

- no sabía que vivías por estos alrededores.

- me mude hace poco.

- vaya… conozco un buen lugar… ¿quieres ir? Te invitare un chocolate caliente, hace mucho frio aquí- parándose- ¿vamos?- extendiendo su mano.

- Moyashi…

Allen volteo y se encontró con una mirada amenazante por parte de Kanda hacía el maestro.

**…Continuara…**

_Akari: elemento viento (puede controlar los recuerdos de las personas a su antojo)_

_Kaze: elemento tierra (construye cosas con solo pensarlo, y otras cosas como remodelar una casa XD)_

_Rido: elemento agua (por eso puede controlar a las personas)_

_Rack: elemento hielo (¿?)_

_Yue: elemento luz (¿?)_

_Kanda: elemento oscuridad (lo dejaremos en… "pendiente" XD)_

_¿?: Elemento fuego (¿?)_

**espero que les gustara... y no hagan caso de lo último XD me fui a mi mundo cuando lo escribi, ni siquiera se dar explicaciones je je je je je.... uuU.**

**nos vemos dentro de poco, (eso espero) XD nos vemos... cuidense y mucho ojo!!!! XD (lo siento me fui de nuevo ja ja ja ja) si tienes dudas ya saben donde dejarlas, tratare de aclararlas..... sayonara!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta será pues la primer historia que hago de Man XD espero que no quede tan chafa como pienso TT ... **

**Sera un UA, con sangre, vampiros, historias antiguas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero dejando eso hace ... iniciemos con la historia! **

**P.D.: Más adelante Yullen! shonen-ai , el yaoi .... no se me da bien je je je TT en serio. **

Escena final, del capítulo anterior: Allen volteo y se encontró con una mirada amenazante por parte de Kanda hacía el maestro.

**Capitulo 6**

-vaya… pensé que estabas solo shonen- sonrió- será la próxima vez ¿sí?

- sí, gracias.

- nos vemos… joven Kanda- retirándose.

Cuando Tikky se fue.

-¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?- molesto.

-……- no contesto.

- Moyashi, te estoy hablando.

- nada…- susurro.

- sabes que…- acercándose a Allen- no debes salir aun tienes fiebre.

- ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes- sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas.

- volvamos a casa…

- regresa tú…

- Moyashi- extrañado, esa actitud no era del Moyashi.

Kanda suspiro y se sentó a un lado de Allen sorprendiendo al menor.

-no me iré sin ti.

-…….- viendo a Kanda.

- no dejare a un Moyashi enfermo…- mirando a otro lado.

- te enfermaras.

- no importa mucho ¿o sí?

-……- sonrió.

Pasados unos minutos Allen se quedo dormido, Kanda miraba a su alrededores algo no le gustaba de ese sitio.

-Moyashi despierta- moviéndolo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- adormilado.

Antes de que Kanda pudiera decir algo, unos vampiros los atacaron, pero uno de ellos especialmente se iba contra Allen, no parecía del nivel dos mucho menos del tres, solo quedaba el nivel 5, su aspecto era como el de un cadáver viviente, con sed de sangre, ellos no se detenían hasta no conseguir asesinar a su víctima, además de solo hacerlo siguiendo órdenes de su dueño, (quien lo convirtió).

Afortunadamente lograron escapar pero Kanda fue herido por el nivel 5, ya que la fiebre de Allen no bajaba, al contrario seguía subiendo y el clima no ayudaba mucho.

Ni siquiera Kanda sabia donde estaban, el correr sin dirección exacta lo había confundido, una nevada fuerte comenzó, Timcanpy encontró una cueva donde se resguardaron de la nevada.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto un poco cansado.

- deberías preocuparte por ti Moyashi…

- pero tu herida- preocupado.

- sanara más rápido de lo que piensas- tranquilamente.

-menos mal…- sonó tranquilo.

- ¿tú cómo estas?

- estoy bien- fingiendo.

-……..- viendo con ojos de "no me engañas"

- está bien…. Solo tengo sueño.

-……- tocando las mejillas de Allen, quien se sonrojo al contacto- estas rojo.

- es por… la fiebre- nervioso.

- no dije que fuera por algo más ¿o sí?- levantando una ceja.

Kanda se quito su gabardina y se la dio al Moyashi.

-póntela- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿y tú?

- para mi… es normal este tipo de temperatura.

- ¿seguro?

- solo hazlo maldita sea- molesto.

- gracias- sonrió y se puso la gabardina.

- duerme un poco…- atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-…….- sorprendido por la acción de Kanda.

Allen se puso más nervioso que nunca en su corta vida, pero era agradable el calor del cuerpo de Kanda, a pesar de estar siempre frio al contacto con su piel, estaba vez era diferente, el cuerpo del japonés despedía una calor reconfortante para Allen, además de un aroma delicioso.

A los pocos minutos se quedo completamente dormido, con su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda, que tenia la mirada perdida en esos cabellos blancos, Tim lo hizo volver en sí.

-¿Qué sucede Timcanpy?- susurro para no despertar al Moyashi.

El pequeño golem abrió su boca dejándole ver algunas imágenes, Link y sus seguidores entrando a un hotel no muy alejado de las afueras de la ciudad, viendo unos mapas y documentos importantes, uno de ellos llamo la atención de Kanda, el nombre de_ Cross Marian_.

-_lo mejor será irnos de Rusia- _pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a Allen_- así no te meteremos en más problemas Moyashi._

Los ojos de Kanda se cerraron, dejándolo caer en un profundo sueño.

Tim despertó a Kanda, haciéndole ver que había amanecido y que la nevada se fue junto con la noche, mientras Allen seguía dormido pero… sonreía.

-Moyashi… despierta.

- quiero dormir más- haciendo un gesto de molestia.

- no soy almohada- molesto.

- ¿eh?- abriendo los ojos- ¿Kanda?- viéndolo como si no recordara nada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-………- nñU enojado.

Allen recordó todo de golpe lo que provoco un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-regresemos a casa- yendo a la entrada de la cueva.

- espérame- levantándose.

Al parecer el resfrió de Allen se había ido, pues sonreirá alegremente como lo hacía siempre.

Todo el día Allen tarareaba una canción pero ni el mismo sabía donde la había escuchado; más tarde en el piano, el Moyashi tocaba una nueva melodía.

Kanda se perdió en la imagen de Allen tocando esa melodía, se quedo parado a un lado de la puerta, hasta que Allen dejo de tocar.

-¿eh?- viendo a Kanda- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde escuchaste esa melodía?

- no lo recuerdo- viendo el piano- creo que… en un sueño que tuve…

- ¿un sueño?... ¿Qué soñaste?

- como tocarla… pero… no sé muy bien que más paso. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- me parece haberla escuchado antes.

Allen comenzó a tocar el piano de nuevo…

-ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita, yasashii manazashi no tabibito, shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku- comenzó a murmurar Allen.

- ¿Moyashi?- viendo que Allen tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

-omoidasenai kioku samayou, Yume wa tobidatsuno chiisana tsubasa de, omoi no kienai basho made futari de, tooi umi wo sora wo koete- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- basta Moyashi- acercándose a Allen.

- kurai yoru no naka de watashi wo terashiteru, yasashii manazashi no anata ni… aitai- dejando de tocar el piano.

- ¿Qué te sucede Moyashi?- sonó preocupado.

-…….- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos perdidos- Kanda…- susurro.

- baka Moyashi- sonrió.

Allen abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en su cama, Tim a su lado "viéndolo" detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió Tim?- poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

Tim le mostro lo que había pasado, así se dio cuenta de que Kanda lo había llevado a su habitación.

-¿Qué?- rojo como jitomate- ¡¿dije su nombre?!

Tim asintió.

-¿Qué me pasa?- T0T- primero esa canción que ni siquiera conozco y ahora esto…

- Allen- desde afuera- baja, es hora de cenar.

- ya voy…- parándose.

En el comedor, Kaze y rack cenaban, Akari y Kanda estaban en la sala, uno leyendo y la otra viendo la televisión.

-¿te sucede algo Allen?- pregunto rack.

- ¿eh?- saliendo de sus pensamientos- no, no me pasa nada- sonriendo.

- menos mal- sonrió.

- Moyashi…- cerca de la puerta del comedor- mañana comenzaremos temprano.

- si- sin mirara a Kanda.

El japonés subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, en su cuarto, miraba el techo, recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde con el Moyashi.

-esa canción…- recordando las lagrimas de Allen- ¿Por qué me sentí así cuando lo vi llorar?- extendiendo su mano derecha- esa sensación es…- cerro los ojos- no creo que él sea… a quien he buscado todo este tiempo ¿o sí?

- ¿Kanda?- tocando la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi molesto?

- solo…- bajando su mirada.

- dile de una buena vez- molesto.

- gracias….

-…….- miro la puerta.

- por lo que paso en la tarde…- sonrojado.

Hubo en silencio por parte de los dos, pero Allen no se movió de la puerta.

-Moyashi…

- ¿dime?- recargado en la puerta.

- toca de nuevo esa melodía….

- ¿Qué?

- solo hazlo… y no te pongas a llorar esta vez- dijo burlonamente.

- lo que digas Bakanda- sonriendo.

La mañana fue algo pesada para Allen pues se la paso entrenando todo el día.

-no has mejorado- dijo guardando a Mugen.

-…….- regulando su respiración.

- tienes suerte de que dentro de dos días inicien las clases…

- aun así…- viendo a Kanda- entrenaremos cuando regresemos.

- no creo que te convenga… después de todo tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no?

- entrenaremos en la noche.

- como quieras.

Los últimos días de vacaciones pasaron rápidamente y para suerte de Allen, harían una obra, por idea del loco director, que cada día salía con un disfraz diferente, la primera semana fue de un pollo, la segunda de un pescado azul y la tercera de conejo blanco, al contrario de causar ternura causaba pánico entre los alumnos por su sonrisa…

-¿de qué será la obra? Nos tienen así desde la primera semana.

- no es justo.

Todos los días se escuchaba lo mismo en los pasillos, salones y la cafetería.

-no entiendo porque les emociona tanto un obra- dijo Lavi comiendo.

- así son las chicas- le siguió Allen.

- ya veremos si dicen lo mismo cuando les toque alguno de las papeles más importantes- dijo una molesta Lenalee- no se quejen después.

-no pienso entrar- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- es obligatorio para los primeros y terceros años participar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dejando de comer.

- lo siento por ustedes- sonrió.

- tenemos que hablar con el director Allen.

- no creo que sirva de mucho- recordando el chantaje.

- espero que me toque un árbol que no se mueva.

- te quedaría mejor un conejo- sonrió tiernamente.

- si tú lo dices- sonrojándose.

- que fácil eres de convencer Lavi- murmuro Allen.

Más tarde se llevo a cabo el sorteo para los papeles de la obra, un momento muy esperado por las alumnas.

-hola Lavi…- sonriendo- ¿Qué papel te toco?

-……- viendo su papelito.

- ¿Lavi?- pasando su mano por los ojos del pelirrojo- hola, Lavi.

- me toco…- triste- la escolta del principal, pero de los malos- llorando.

- no es tan malo…- rio- ¿y Allen-kun?

- no tengo la menor idea- deprimido.

- vamos no es para tanto…- consolándolo.

- si es malo- lloro más.

- ¿Por qué?

- el principal… el principal no sé quien será pero me da mala espina- unas fuentes salieron de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendida.

- hola chicos- sonriendo.

- ah, Allen-kun…

- lo siento por Lavi.

- mira quien lo dice… ahora entra y toma tu papelito- molesto.

- ya voy- entrando al salón.

Minutos después tanto Lavi como Allen estaban en un rincón haciendo dibujitos con los dedos y a su alrededor un aura negra.

-vamos no sean tan exagerados- uuU

- tu lo dices porque no tienes que actuar…- dijo Lavi en tono tétrico.

- lo peor de todo es que me toco el papel principal- dijo Allen llorando.

- sí, te veras lindo vestido de princesa- rio.

- ¡no es gracioso!- molesto- lo peor de todo es que Cross vendrá… no se que hará con las fotografías que me saque, peo no me agrada para nada.

Dentro del salón se escucharon unos gritos de emoción de las alumnas, ante esto los tres asomaron su cabeza para ver que pasaba.

-¡qué lindo!- con ojos de corazón.

- esa pareja me gusta- igual que su amiga.

La maestra había puesto la lista donde se veía el respectivo personaje que tendrían.

Lenalee se acerco pues Allen y Lavi estaban demasiado deprimidos como para verlo oficialmente. Cuando la china regreso, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué sucede Lena?

- Lavi tu compañera de trabajo será Annie.

- ¡¿Qué?!- entro en pánico total, esa chica estaba loca, lo acosaba desde el primer día.

- ¿y quién será pareja de Allen?- pregunto Komui.

- ¿hermano?- sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- regrese porque quería verte Lenalee-chan- abrazándola y llorando.

- ¡no exageres!- molesta.

- pero no te vi durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

- bueno, como les decía… Allen…- viéndolo- lo siento por ti.

- ¿Por qué? No me asuste Lenalee.

- te tocara actuar al lado de…- los gritos de unas chicas la interrumpieron.

- Kanda-san- con ojos de corazón- te veras muy bien en el papel del protagonista hombre.

- y con la pareja que tienes será una de las mejores obras.

Allen se quedo en shock, compartiría escenas (la mayoría) con Kanda, eso no era bueno ¿o sí?

-Allen lo siento por ti- dijo Lavi- ¿Allen?

-………..- seguía en estado de coma.

- ya lo perdimos- sonrió divertido.

Allen y Kanda fueron a hablar con el director sobre sus papeles pero… les prohibió cambiarlos.

En casa…

-¡tengo que ir a verla!- emocionada.

- pero solo comenzaremos con los ensayos…- nnU

- no me interesa, iré a ver los ensayos…. Le diré a Ren.

- pobre de ti Allen- dijo Kaze- Ren y Akari no te dejaran en paz por bastante tiempo.

-me sorprende que aceptaras Kanda.

- tsk… maldito director- molesto.

- lo mismo digo- igual o incluso más molesto que Kanda.

- ¿y de que trata?

- tengo entendido que… es sobre un mago que secuestra a la princesa de un reino pues su padres le deben muchos favores, al principio solo era por venganza pero poco a poco….- interrumpido.

- es solo una de esas obras estúpidamente cursis- dijo con molestia.

Más tarde, Kanda y Kaze platicaban.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- dentro de unas semanas.

- ¿Qué haremos con Allen? Después de todo ya esa parte de esta familia.

- no lo llevaremos, sería muy pesado para él este tipo de viaje.

- pero… el cuerpo de Akari ya es el normal, no tenemos que seguir huyendo.

- por el momento es lo mejor, esos sujetos buscan a Cross.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- eso no me lo habías dicho.

- ese golem estuvo un tiempo observando los pasos de Link.

- eso quiere decir que saben sobre nuestra conexión con Cross ¿no?

- además… deben saber algo acerca del Moyashi y Yue.

- ¿pero cómo? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos sobre Yue…

- el Moyashi tiene algún tipo de relación con él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- su… sangre es igual…- poniéndose más serio de lo normal.

- había notado algo extraño pero nunca me imagine eso. ¿Crees que Allen lo conozca?

- no tengo la menor idea.

- es por eso que no podemos dejarlo.

- ¿tu lo defenderás de los vampiros que nos encontremos? Sabes perfectamente que viajando solos sin humanos somos atacados por ellos, llevando a un humano será casi imposible llegar a nuestro siguiente destino.

- en eso tienes razón pero…

- se lo diré cuando termine esa estúpida obra.

Afuera del trabajo de Allen, una joven de 16 años, cabello rojo y mirada del mismo tono, miraba fijamente como trabaja el Moyashi, sin perder ni un solo detalle.

-así que tu eres…- sonrió- el alumno de Cross Marian.

Cuando salió de trabajar Kanda lo esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

- tengo que hablar contigo- serio como era costumbre.

Kanda llevo a Allen a una especie de calle solitaria.

-¿de qué querías hablarme?- deteniéndose.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?- volteando.

- ¿Qué quieres?

-…….- parpadeo varias veces.

- se… sé que no eres Kanda.

- ¿Qué?

- tu aura no es la misma que la suya… además él siempre me llama Moyashi. Pero tú eres un…-interrumpido.

- ¿vampiro?- dejando ver su verdadera forma- me llamo Cosette, uno de los hermanos de Kanda- sonrió.

- ¿hermanos?

- sí, controlo e fuego y puedo tomar la forma de las personas que he visto.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- tu sangre… te has convertido en una gran carga para mi hermano Kanda- molesta.

- ¿qué?

- Cosette…- se escucho la voz de Kanda.

- hermano Kanda- sonriendo.

- Rido nos aviso que vendrías- dijo Kaze detrás de la chica de cabello rojizo.

- yo solo quería librarte de esa molestia de humano- señalando a Allen.

- hablas de más- dijo Kaze.

- ¿Qué?- confundida.

- el Moyashi es un ingenuo… pero no es una molestia- dijo Kanda.

Tanto Allen como Cosette se sorprendieron de esas palabras y más por quien las había dicho.

-aunque digas eso- sacando una espada- me hare cargo de asesinarte- la espada se lleno de llamas rojas- después de todo… parece que eres Yue.

Kanda y Kaze se impresionaron ante tal declaración, la pelirroja casi nunca se equivocaba en sus conjeturas, ninguno de los reaccionó rápido, hasta que la chica estaba frente a Allen, el filo de su espada cubierta por las llamas rojas estaba en su cuello.

-¡¿estás loca?! Allen no puede ser Yue.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Su sangre es la misma, además…- viendo a Allen- esa mirada… es idéntica a la suya- acercando mas su espada a Allen- acabare contigo antes de que despiertes por completo.

Cosette ataco a Allen pero una luz se lo impidió, cuando el resplandor se despejo.

-vaya…- sonriendo sádicamente- será divertido- limpiando su mejilla donde tenía sangre.

- ¿tu eres….- recordando lo que había pasado en la escuela.

- hola Kanda…- sonrió- me alegra verte de nuevo. Por ahora- llegando a donde estaba el japonés- te dejare, me tengo que hacer cargo de esa mocosa- dándole un beso a lo que los otros dos se quedaron en shock total.

Una batalla comenzó entre Allen y Cosette pero, la segunda iba perdiendo.

-nunca pensé que tuviera tanto poder… ni siquiera le he hecho un rasguño- molesta.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras?- serio.

Allen estaba justo frente a la chica.

-veo que tu vida… no fue muy larga. Despídete- su garra estaba a punto de atravesar a Cosette pero Kanda y Kaze lo detuvieron.

- basta Allen.

- no soy el Moyashi, que quede claro y- molesto- no me des ordenes.

Kaze cayó al suelo por la fuerza de Allen, Kanda solo retrocedió unos pasos.

-tan hábil como siempre Kanda.

-…….- tomando a Mugen entre sus manos.

- veo que deseas pelear- sonrió- pues concederé tu deseo.

La garra negro de Allen se transformo en una espada blanca con una cruz negra en el centro, los tres vampiros se sorprendieron de ver que Allen no los atacaba a ellos sino a un vampiro de 5 nivel, el mismo que tenia ordenes de asesinarlo. La batalla no duro mucho…

-pudo acabar con un nivel 5… en tan poco tiempo- sorprendida.

- sí, esa es… la otra personalidad de Allen- dijo Kaze.

- mi estadía aquí aun no es mucha…- acercándose a Kanda- cuida del Moyashi por mi- perdiendo el conocimiento.

En la casa Allen no recordaba nada de la sucedido, pero eso no era lo peor… ahora debía ensayar para la obra…

* * *

El día por fin llego, y como era de esperarse el más nervioso era Allen, ya que entre el público estaba Cross sonriendo mientras preparaba su cámara fotográfica.

-Allen-kun ponte tu vestuario- dijo Lenalee molesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lenalee?

- me hare cargo de las cosas detrás del escenario- sonrió.

- solo quiere tomar fotos- dijo Lavi.

- ¡cállate!- golpeándolo- no es verdad- sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿y esa cámara qué?- U¬¬

- es…. Para tomarle fotos a Lavi.

- ya veo…- no muy convencido.

Lenalee la ayudo a Allen a prepararse para sus escenas.

-sal ya Moyashi-chan- dijo Lavi.

- no pienso salir así… ¡y soy Allen!

- Allen-kun ya casi es hora- jalándolo.

- ¡no quiero!- sonrojado.

- vaya Moyashi-chan te ves bien de chica- rio.

- no le veo la gracia- molesto.

En el pasillo se escucharon los gritos de las alumnas al ver a Kanda con su traje, un príncipe medieval, pero con una capa oscura con capucha.

-vaya Kanda se ve bien- dijo Lavi.

- tomare algunas fotos- murmuro la china.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lenalee?- con un poco de miedo.

- nada- sonriendo- posas para la cámara ¿de acuerdo?

- lo que digas- uuU.

- Allen-kun… es hora de que salgas- sonriendo para darle un poco de seguridad el menor.

- ya voy- suspirando para tranquilizarse.

Cuando salió lo primero que se escucho fueron los gritos de "kawaii" de las alumnas y uno que otro alumno "fan" de Allen. Ante esto el Moyashi se sonrojo dándole un aspecto más tierno, su cabello era el normal, con un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, las mangas largas acampanadas, el maquillaje cubría su cicatriz, su esbelta figura lo hacía parecer una chica realmente a los ojos de los alumnos era una niña simplemente linda.

-¡qué lindo se ve Allen!- dijo Ren tomándole fotos.

- sí, valió la pena venir- dijo Akari imitando a Ren.

- esto será mi ganancia millonaria- rio Cross tomándole fotos a su alumno- ese mocoso pagara mis deudas con esto- rio malignamente.

A los pocos minutos Allen se encontró con el personaje de Kanda, en esa escena ambos se quedaban viendo por unos instantes aparentando haberse enamorado a primera vista.

-vaya que son convincentes…- dijo Akari.

- para mí que esos dos…- interrumpida.

- mejor no saques conclusiones, no querrás que Kanda te asesine por decir que le gusta Allen- dijo nervioso.

- que conste que no lo dije yo- dijo Ren viendo a Akari.

- la verdad es… que le costó mucho trabajo poder aguantar la mirada de Kanda.

- si… al principio desviaba la mirada pero después pudo mantenerla, pobre Allen casi muere en los ensayos- rio- se ponía muy nervioso y olvidaba las líneas.

La historia siguió hasta que el mago (o sea Kanda) se llevo a la princesa (Allen XD) a su castillo, al cual nadie se atrevía a pasar, dentro de este Allen conoció a Lavi guardián de Kanda, haciendo una bonita amistad, incluyendo a la alumna de Lavi (la loca que lo acosaba a casa segundo en la escuela) que siempre lo seguía a todos lados como chicle pegado al zapato.

El final de la obra casi llegaba; en el cuarto del mago que se suponía debía regresar a la princesa en unos días platicaba con su guardián.

**-amo… debe regresar a la princesa de lo contrario…- bajando la mirada.**

**- se desatara una guerra, ya lo sé- dijo en tono cortante.**

- vaya tanto Kanda como Lavi lo hacen muy bien- O.O

- sí, ¿Quién lo diría? Además ese papel le quedo como anillo al dedo a Kanda- río.

La siguiente escena trataba sobre la despedida de Kanda y Allen, cosa con la que muchas alumnas se emocionaron pues ahí había cierta escena que Allen se había negado a hacer muchas veces en el ensayo…

**-no te vayas…- con ojos de borrego a medio morir.**

**-…….- dándole la espalda a la princesa.**

**- quiero quedarme contigo…- abrazándolo por la espalda.**

**-…..- bajando la mirada.**

**- por favor…- comenzando a llorar.**

El público estaba al filo de sus asientos, esa escena era una de las más románticas de la obra.

**-princesa yo…- alejándola un poco de él para verla a los ojos.**

**-……- viéndolo detenidamente con un leve sonrojo.**

**- esta relación no puede ser verdadera…- acercándose más al rostro de Allen.**

**- ¿Por qué?- nervioso.**

**- no somos del mismo mundo…**

A pocos centímetros de los labios de Allen, Kanda se detuvo, para atraerlo a su cuerpo, después de eso unas luces cayeron, provocando pánico en los presentes.

-¿Kanda estas bien?- viéndolo preocupado.

- si…- hiso una mueca de dolor.

- estas…- sus ojos se abrieron mas por la preocupación- estás sangrando- viendo sus manos.

- no es nada…- sin dejar de abrazar a Allen.

- vaya que fuiste rápido en darte cuenta Kanda Yu- con una arma en la cabeza de Kanda.

- Link...- dijo con desprecio notable.

- me atreví a cazarte en este lugar, pues se que no te defenderás porque podrías lastimar a la s persona presentes- sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Quién dijo que me importan sus malditas vidas?

- no serás capaz de…- viendo como Kanda se levantaba.

Kaze apago las luces de todo el gimnasio, mientras Lenalee y Lavi ayudaban a las personas a salir, Akari y Ren fueron a ayudara a Kanda y Allen. Cross desapareció como por arte de magia.

-veo que todos están aquí… pero el único que me interesa es Walker Allen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres? El no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia- dijo Ren.

- claro que si… después de todo esconde el alma de Yue… el cazador de vampiros que se unió a ellos hace años por petición de…- viendo a Kanda- el líder de la familia.

- ¿entonces era verdad lo que dijo Cosette?

- eso parece…- cubriendo a Allen que estaba en estado de shock.

- entréguenme al único que puede deshacerse de ustedes de una buena vez…

- no lo te lo dejaremos tan fácilmente- se escucho la voz de Tikky.

- ustedes no se metan…- molesto.

- nosotros también tenemos derecho sobre ese shonen.

- ¿ellos también estaban aquí?- sorprendidos.

- la familia de Link y la de los Noé siempre han estado en guerra con los vampiros y peleado por la alianza con Yue…- dijo Juliet.

- es su culpa por no decidirse en que bando esta.

La cabeza de Allen comenzó a dolerle sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y de la nada recordó cosas de su vida pasada, entre ellas la canción que canto. Kanda tomo entre sus brazos a Allen (aun vestido de princesa XD) y se fue, Link pensaba seguirlos pero Kaze y los demás se lo impidieron, mientras Tikky era detenido por Cosette y Rido. Ahora todo recién comenzaba…

**…Continuara…**

**el proximo capitulo es el final!!!! O.O por fin jejejeje, nos vemos XD.**

**dejen sus comentarios bye bye Xb**


	7. Chapter 7

**he aqui el último capitulo de Dulce Sangre!!! XD mienras yo sigo peleandome con la gripa... T.T si, estoy engripada dias antes del primero T0T pero ya ni modo, ya vere si se me ocurre alguna locura estando asi je je je je... no lo dudo. pero bueno, espero que les guste el "final" de está historia y sigan con Yo en las que pienso escribir... bueno pues sin más choro... vayamos a lo importante... la historia. XD Feliz Año nuevo!!! **

**Capitulo 7**

Kanda llego a la cueva donde Allen se negó entrar, pero al final Kanda pudo obligarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dejándolo en el suelo.

- Solo me duele el cabeza- más pálido de lo normal.

- será mejor que te quedes en este lugar hasta que esto termine.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?- viendo al Moyashi.

- ¿Por qué soy él?

-…….- bajando la mirada, no tenía la respuesta correcta a esa pegunta.

- porque siempre que me pasa algo bueno… termina siendo lo peor de mi vida- sus ojos se humedecieron peligrosamente- primero Mana… y ahora esto.

- Moyashi…

- los entrenamientos eran para que pudiera controlar al otro Allen ¿no?

-…..- era verdad.

- lo supuse…- mordiendo sus labios.

- lo lamento Allen…

-…..- se sorprendió de que Kanda lo llamara por su nombre.

- nos iremos de Rusia…

- ¿qué?- parándose.

- es lo mejor… en esta situación te estamos exponiendo a demasiado peligro… no me gustaría verte morir -viéndolo.

- Kanda…- entristeció- ¿soy un estorbo para ustedes?

-…. ¿de qué hablas Moyashi?

- si lo soy…- abrazándolo- dejare que termines el trabajo…

- ¿Qué?

- dijiste que solo tu podías matarme ¿no? Pues hazlo ahora.

- no lo hare…- separándolo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué?- molesto- es la única forma de… de que esto termine sin herir a las personas que son inocentes y no tienen nada que ver en esto.

- ¿Por qué quieres cargar con todo el peso?

- es mi trabajo ¿no? Es la razón de vivir de Yue…

- no eres Yue…

- ¿Qué?

- solo eres quien mantiene su alma… Allen Walker es el Moyashi que conozco, Yue es ese otro Allen, por decirlo de alguna forma… aunque parece que Yue puede transmitir lo que piensas o deseas.

-…….- sorprendido.

- seguramente algunos recuerdos suyos están en tu cabeza pero… no porque seas Yue, solo comparten el mismo cuerpo, pero no si logras controlar su poder desaparecerá.

- ¿la canción?

- seguramente es por los recuerdos de Yue.

- ya veo…- sonrió levemente.

- lamento haberte metido en esto Moyashi.

- ¡que me llamo Allen!- sonriendo- Bakanda.

- quédate aquí.

- iré contigo, después de todo soy un baka Moyashi ¿no?

- pero…

- no escuchare lo que digas, soy parte de esta familia.

Allen tomo la apariencia del Allen que siempre deseaba asesinar a Kanda pero seguía siendo el Moyashi.

-¿desde cuándo puedes controlarlo?

- no tengo la menor idea- sonrió- pero… podía ver y sentir algunas cosas que hacía.

La batalla comenzaría y había un nuevo participante, Allen Walker un joven capaz de exterminar a los vampiros fácilmente, pero eso tendría un precio muy caro…

* * *

Pasaron dos años desde la batalla… las personas se habían ido a vivir a otra parte del lugar, pues esa zona estaba infestada por vampiros de distintos niveles, la batalla contra Link había sido ganada y los Noé se habían retirado pues no deseaban una nueva guerra, entre vampiros y su familia.

Llovía como esa vez, el agua helada caía sobre su cara pálida, sus ojos grises perdidos en la rosa roja que acababa de dejar sobre una tumba…

-¿Por qué te fuiste idiota?

- Allen…- poniendo su manos obre el hombro del Moyashi.

- ya voy Kaze- sonrió.

- apresúrate Rido no es muy paciente- rio.

- lo sé…

- te esperamos en casa de Lavi y Lenalee.

- sí.

Kaze se fue, Allen se quedo un rato mas bajo la lluvia observando cada detalle de un reloj de bolsillo, al abrirlo la melodía que se escuchaba dejo de sonar.

-igual que tus latidos- sonrió- espero regresar pronto- dejándolo en la tumba.

- aun no puedo creer lo que hiso- abrazando a Allen por la cintura y poniendo su mentón sobre su hombro- después de todo si te quería- sonrió levemente.

- sí, ni yo puedo creerlo aun.

**Flash back…. Dos años atrás: **

**La batalla dio comienzo, Link luchaba contra Kanda, mientras cada uno de los vampiros protegía a las personas de las amenazas creadas por los Noé. Allen luchaba contra Tikky.**

**-vaya shonen- riendo- eres mejor de lo que pensé, lástima que ya no eres Yue.**

**- pues para mí es un alivio no serlo- sonrió.**

**La ciudad fue destruida poco a poco, hasta solo quedar cenizas y edificios en ruinas, la mayoría de las personas salieron ilesas gracias a Rido y Rack.**

**-¿Dónde están Allen y Kanda?- preocupado.**

**- no te preocupes- dijo Rido- están bien- sonrió.**

**- ¿estás segura?- abrazando a Lavi.**

**- sí, confíen en nosotros- dijo Rack.**

**Kaze, Akari y Cosette destruían a los vampiros que trataban de atacar a las personas. Por petición del Conde, Tikky dejo la batalla con Allen pues decidió hacer tregua por un tiempo, ante el disgusto del maestro se retiraron; mientras tanto Kanda tenía algunos problemas con Link a pesar de ser un humano normal daba batalla. Uno de los vampiros de alto nivel ataco a Allen dejándolo inocente.**

**-tu sangre sabe deliciosa- probándola de sus garras.**

**- Moyashi…- volteando a donde estaba Allen.**

**- ¡no te distraigas!- enojado.**

**Kanda no lo pensó dos veces y dejo a Link enojado, tenía que ayudar al Moyashi, ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo se lo podía explicar, los ojos de Link y Allen (ya consiente) se abrieron por la sorpresa. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron…**

**-eres un vampiro de la familia… principal- molesto- ¿Por qué defiendes a este cazador?**

**- no es un cazador para mi…- con las garras del vampiro en su pecho.**

**- ¿amistad?- rio burlonamente- eso no puede ser… humanos, vampiros y cazadores no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación.**

**- ¿eso crees?- sonrió.**

**- ¿Qué?- sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza.**

**- lo siento por ti…- Mugen lo había atravesado con facilidad.**

**El vampiro desapareció y Kanda cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre.**

**-¡Kanda!- poniéndose a un lado del japonés- ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**-mejor no hables Moyashi o harás que me arrepienta de lo que hice.**

**- lo siento…- bajando su mirada.**

**- no te preocupes Moyashi, después de todo- haciendo que Allen levantara la vista y lo mirara- tu mismo lo dijiste… eres parte de esta familia.**

**- Kanda…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.**

**En otro lado los hermanos de Kanda sintieron una gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, lagrimas rojas rodaron por sus ojos.**

**-esto es…- viendo las lagrimas en sus manos.**

**- Kanda…- entristeció.**

**-…..- sus cabellos rojizos taparon sus ojos- idiota.**

**Donde estaban Lavi y Lenalee pasó lo mismo, Rido y Rack lloraban.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- ya sabían que eran vampiros pero que no les harían daño.**

**-Kanda…- cayó de rodillas al suelo.**

**- es… un idiota ¿no?- alzando su cara- Kanda.**

**Link llego a donde estaba Allen, quien abrazaba el cuerpo de Kanda, solo escuchaba sus sollozos, se acerco y noto que el vampiro japonés no se movía, incluso juro ver que no respiraba.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-….. Kanda….- abrazándolo más fuerte.**

**- vamos habla- desesperado.**

**- ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Allen en tono frio.**

**- ¿Qué dices?**

**- Kanda…- mordió su labio inferior.**

**Link vio que pequeñas luces azules salían del cuerpo de Kanda, y Mugen se volvía completamente negra.**

**-Mugen… la espada que no descansa hasta que su dueño muera… esta…- sorprendido.**

**- estúpido sobrino levántate y deja de comportarte como una señorita que acaba de perder a su amado- dijo burlonamente.**

**- ¿Cross Marian?**

**-……- no dijo nada.**

**- lo importante es que estas con vida ¿no?**

**- por supuesto que no…- dijo con molestia.**

**Un temblor los sacudió a todos, Akari, Kaze y Cosette se reunieron con Rido y Rack, para proteger más a las personas.**

**Una especie de cristal blanco rodeo a Allen y a Kanda.**

**-sobrino idiota… eres el único que puede impedir que Nieve continúe con esto… a este paso la ciudad será congelada.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?- viendo a Cross- sabia que tenias algo que ver con la leyenda de Nieve pero nunca pensé que…- interrumpido.**

**- cierra el pico… "dos puntos"- ¬//¬**

**- ¿nieve?- viendo a su alrededor, el hielo parecía ¿llorar?**

**- según los datos que encontré en un antigua castillo en Japón, donde vivían Kanda y sus hermanos desde hace siglos, dos de sus hermanos se sacrificaron para que las cosas fueran mejores, Yue y un último hermano que no se menciona…**

**- Sakura…- susurro Allen.**

**- Yue y Sakura eran gemelos, compartían el mismo elemento, la Luz. No podía haber dos así que el mayor de los dos, Yue se sacrifico… pero Sakura decidió encargarse de proteger a sus hermanos menores después de la muerte de su hermano. Ahí fue donde comenzaron los problemas, la familia de "dos puntos"- viendo a Link que estaba molesto por el apodo- pensó que habían asesinado a su pariente, el general Lankov, pero este decidió ayudar a los hermanos con el sacrificio… algo salió mal y también él fue asesinado. Como Sakura fue congelada por la fuerza de Yue no pude decir lo que en realidad paso… solo una persona lo sabia… y ese era…- cerrando sus ojos.**

**- ¿Mana?- sorprendido.**

**- Mana conoció a Sakura antes de adoptarte Allen, ella le pidió que encontrara a cierto humano capaz de convivir con los humanos y vampiros, aquel que tuviera una maldición en su mano y ojo izquierdos…**

**-…….- estaba mas que sorprendido.**

**- al paso de los años… Mana se encariño contigo, hasta el momento de su muerte, guardo el secreto, antes de eso se comunico conmigo pidiéndome que me hiciera cargo de ti. Al menos hasta que despertaras el poder que tienes en el brazo.**

**- si eso es verdad…- dijo Link- Kanda Yu…**

**- ya no tienes nada que hacer… ya le comente esto a tu jefe Malcon C. y dijo que regresaras.**

**- ¿debe estar bromeando?**

**- por supuesto que no…- en tono serio- así que lárgate de una buena vez.**

**Link fue llamado por Juliet diciéndole que debía regresar por petición de Malcon…**

**- algo le pasa al cuerpo de Kanda- preocupado.**

**Los pies de Kanda comenzaban a congelarse.**

**-sobrino baka… eres el único que sabe come detener a Sakura, quiere a Kanda con ella… después de todo son hermanos.**

**- pero se supone que Kanda no puede morir… ¿Por qué?**

**- el poder de Sakura…**

**- ¿Kanda?- se alegro.**

**- canta… su canción- susurro Kanda.**

**- ¿Qué?- en ese momento apareció Timcanpy.**

**- Tim sabe la tonada…**

**- ¿Allen?- golpeando el hielo- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Una melodía salió de la boca de Tim, los ojos de Allen perdieron todo signo de vida y comenzó a cantar inconscientemente. **

**-Esa canción es…- sorprendido.**

**_- ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita, yasashii manazashi no tabibito, shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku, omoidasenai kioku samayou, Yume wa tobidatsuno chiisana tsubasa de, omoi no kienai basho made futari de, tooi umi wo sora wo koete, kurai yoru no naka de watashi wo terashiteru, yasashii manazashi no anata ni… aitai…_**

**El hielo se torno de color rosa, una dulce voz salía de el, Sakura cantaba junto con Allen, el cuerpo de Kanda seguía congelándose, el hielo se extendía cada vez más, incluso Cross estaba atrapado.**

**-Allen…- se escucho la voz de Sakura- ¿Qué sientes por tus amigos?**

**-…….- siguió cantando.**

**- entiendo…**

**La canción llego hasta donde estaban las personas, una sensación de calma los invadió, el hielo regresaba hacían donde estaban Allen y Kanda, ahora el cuerpo de ambos se estaba cubriendo por el hielo rosa…**

**-Sakura…- tocando el hielo- deja que ellos sigan con vida- sonrió- son jóvenes y tienen muchas cosas que vivir.**

**-…….- no les respondió.**

**- hazle ese favor a Mana…- su mirada se entristeció- por la vida que protegió hasta morir.**

**- Mana Walker….**

**- solo hazlo por él…**

**La canción termino y los cuerpos de Allen y Kanda estaban completamente cubiertos por el hielo, Cross logro entrar a donde estaban y ahí pudo ver la silueta de una joven de cabello largo, azulado, con un vestido blanco, sus ojos eran verdes y no mostraban sentimiento alguno.**

**-¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por sus vidas?- viendo a Cross.**

**- mi vida…- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**- ¿Por qué piensas que es más importante tu vida que la de ellos?**

**- no lo pienso… ellos…- viéndolos- merecen vivir, yo he tenido mis momentos- rio.**

**- ¿de verdad quieres morir por ellos?**

**- si- dijo tranquilamente.**

**Allen escuchó la voz de Cross.**

**-vaya ya no podre chantajearte con las fotografías que te tome- molesto.**

**- ¿tío?**

**- nos veremos, Allen- sonriendo.**

**Además de ver la escena donde Kanda era pequeño, (10 años) junto a él un hombre… Mana. Al parecer los padres de Kanda había muerto ese día, Mana lo llevaba de la mano y le presento a un niño menor que él, de cabello blanco y ojos grises, llamado Allen (8 años), quien era su hijo adoptivo.**

**-espero que se lleven bien…- sonriendo.**

**- me llamo Kanda Yu- sonrió.**

**- él es Allen…**

**- mucho gusto Allen.**

**-……- no dijo nada.**

**- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kanda acercándose al peliblanco.**

**-……- desviando la mirada.**

**- no te preocupes… Allen- poniendo se mano sobre la cabeza del peliblanco- será un buen amigo tuyo.**

**-……- viendo a Mana- ¿no se irá como todos?**

**- por supuesto que no…- sonriendo.**

**- ¿de verdad?- serio.**

**- si… el mismo puede asegurártelo.**

**- sí, seremos buenos amigos- sonriéndole alegremente.**

**-…..- sonriendo.**

**- así que… conocía a Kanda desde ese tiempo…- se dijo a si mismo Allen- gracias Mana.**

**La sonrisa de Kanda se fue perdiendo con el paso del tiempo, desde la muerte de sus padres, todo cambio para él, lo único bueno fue conocer a Allen pero… poco después Mana tuvo que irse llevándose consigo al menor, Kanda quedo al cuidado de Tiedoll… no muy de su agrado, pero tenía que vivir con él por lo menos hasta poder irse de esa casa. Poco después descubrió lo que era realmente, un vampiro con una importante misión, desarrollo sus poderes gracias a Tiedoll pero este ultimo sin saber lo que hacían con sus entrenamientos; después de unos años conoció a Kaze y a Akari.**

**- Allen-kun… por favor despierta.**

**- ¿Lenalee?- abriendo los ojos.**

**- ¡Lavi!- emocionada- Allen-kun despertó.**

**- ¿de verdad?- entrando al cuarto.**

**- ¿Qué sucede?- como si nada.**

**- ¿Cómo que, que sucede?- llorando.**

**- estuviste inconsciente por tres semanas- igual que Lavi.**

**- ¿tres semanas?**

**- si… incluso Kaze y los demás vinieron a verte ayer…**

**- ¿Qué paso con Kanda?- un poco alterado.**

**- está bien, salió del hospital hace una semana.**

**- menos mal- las lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas.**

**- Allen-kun…- tristemente.**

**- ¿Qué sucede?- limpiando sus ojos.**

**- Kanda…- siguió Lavi- se irán hoy de Rusia.**

**Esa noticia le cayó a Allen como un balde de agua helada, cuando reacciono se paro sin importarle que el suero y las cosas que tenía se le cayeran, Lavi y Lenalee intentaron detenerlo pero no pudieron.**

**La lluvia casi sobre sus pies descalzos, su cabello ya estaba pegándose a su rostro, la ropa que tenía estaba empapada, pero seguía corriendo poco le importo chocar con algunas personas pero se disculpo sin dejar de correr, tenía que llegar a tiempo…**

**Abrió la puerta de la casa pero no había nada, solo una casa abandonada casi en ruinas… se dejo caer sobre el suelo mientras se repetía que no era verdad…**

**-Allen…- se estremeció al escuchar esa voz.**

**- ¿Kanda?- girándose.**

**- no debiste huir del hospital Moyashi baka- sonrió.**

**- me llamo Allen- sonriendo.**

**- regresa al hospital.**

**- no lo hare- parándose.**

**- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?**

**- ¿Por qué me querías dejar?**

**-………- miro el suelo.**

**- dímelo, por favor- acercándose a Kanda.**

**La lluvia no dejaba de caer, del frio ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, el haber corrido en esas condiciones era algo nuevo para él, además de no estar muy bien de salud en ese momento.**

**-no puedes…- susurro- ir con nosotros.**

**- ¿Por qué no?- molesto.**

**- lo siento…- volteando a otro lado.**

**- no quiero- sus ojos dejaron salir pequeñas lágrimas que se confundían con el agua.**

**- Moyashi…- viéndolo.**

**- ¡no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo!**

**- Moyashi, yo…- no continuo, decirlo sería más doloroso para ambos. Le dio la espalda a Allen así sería más fácil decirle "adiós".**

**- no quiero que te vayas- poniendo su cabeza en la espalda de Kanda- quédate conmigo, por favor.**

**-……….- no pudo responderle.**

**- por favor… dime que… no te irás.**

**- no puedo…**

**-…..- aferrándose más a la ropa de Kanda.**

**- vamos, te llevare al hospital. Tus amigos Lenalee y Lavi deben estar preocupados por ti.**

**-…….- no se movió.**

**- Moyashi… no me lo hagas más difícil…**

**-………- ahogo un sollozo.**

**- Allen…- alejándolo de su cuerpo.**

**- entiendo…- sus ojos se enternecieron más de lo normal.**

**- Moyashi.**

**- perdóname- ocultando sus ojos con su brazo- no se… desde cuando me volví tan débil- rio.**

**- discúlpame Moyashi- abrazándolo- te liberare de nuestro trato- mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Allen.**

**- gracias por todo Kanda…- mirándolo fijamente.**

**-…….- no pudo resistir esa mirada, ahora podía leerla a la perfección.**

**- ¿puedes quedarte un poco más?- pregunto inocentemente.**

**- claro.**

**Los dos se cubrieron de la lluvia con el tejado de la casa, sentados viendo como el agua caía frente a ellos.**

**-¿sabes?- recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda- nunca pensé que… diría esto y menos a ti…- sonrió apenado.**

**- ¿Qué?- pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Allen.**

**- es solo que no sé como explicarlo…- viendo a Kanda.**

**-…..- sonrío levemente- sé lo que intentas decir…**

**Las manos de Kanda llegaron a las mejillas rosas de Allen, atrayéndolo a su rostro, podía sentir que su corazón se saldría pero la calidez del aliento de Kanda le impedía decir algo, además desde hacía un tiempo… quería sentir esa sensación, estando consiente, sin que su otro yo interviniera…**

**Cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por Kanda, quien lo imito, sus labios se unieron dándose calor mutuamente, Allen sentía sus mejillas arderle, pero el sabor de la boca de Kanda era simplemente algo que no quería dejar de probar, al igual Kanda había probado esos labios varias veces, aunque esta vez era muy diferente, ese contacto… era dulce, le gustaba a pesar de odiar los sabores azucarados.**

**Por necesidad de aire se separaron, Allen con las mejillas rojas sonrío tiernamente, a punto de continuar con un beso más…**

**-¡hermano Kanda!- abrazándolo- Allen, Lenalee te estaba buscando y Lavi.**

**- gracias Rack- sonrío.**

**- ¿interrumpí algo?- viendo que Kanda estaba enojado.**

**- tarado…- golpeándolo- yo que pensaba tomar foto de ese momento- dijo Ren decepcionada.**

**- ¿desde cuándo están aquí?- pregunto Akari.**

**- acabamos de llegar, decidimos ayudar a Lavi para encontrar a Allen, "el fugado del hospital"- sonriendo.**

**- entrometidos- dijo Kaze viéndolos feo.**

**- ¿y ustedes?**

**- Kanda dijo que estaría aquí, así que vinimos buscarlo.**

**Después de eso Allen regreso al hospital donde una enfermera amenazo con atarlo a la cama si era necesario; en la noche.**

**-pensé que no vendrías- sonrío.**

**- siempre cumplo lo que digo ¿no?- cerrando la ventana.**

**- me alegra que decidieran quedarse más tiempo…**

**- es solo el tiempo que necesitas para acostumbrarte a la sensación de ser un vampiro.**

**- entiendo…- descubriendo su cuello- hazlo.**

**- espero que no te arrepientas después Moyashi.**

**- no te preocupes…- sonrío- mientras pueda estar contigo hare lo que sea.**

**- deja de decir tonterías- sonrojado levemente.**

**La noticia de la muerte de Cross dejo a Allen peor de lo que estaba pero… ahora tenía a Kanda y a sus amigos junto a él… no lo supero rápidamente pero… el dolor no fue tan grande como cuando estaba solo. **

**End flash back….**

* * *

-es hora de irnos…

- si…- entrelazando su mano con la de Kanda -gracias Cross Marian…- sonrió.

En casa de Lenalee, Komui regañaba a Lavi por llevarse a su amada hermana, después de todo se habían comprometido desde hacía un año. El subdirector acepto el compromiso pero puso muchas condiciones.

Así comenzarían una nueva vida, todos, al menos hasta que un nuevo mal surgiera… ¿verdad Conde?

**…FIN…**

**¿decepcionante? lo se... pero... los problemas de inspiracion se apoderaron de mi, bueno ni tanto ja ja XD, ya estoy haciendo otra historia para comenzar con ideas este nuevo año, por lo menos algo bueno en mi patetica vida, si, no lo merezco pero puedo soñar ¿no?**

**ya saben dejen sus comentarios...**

**P.D: muchas gracias a aquells que me apoyaronc on este fic XD y por agregarme en favoritos je je (llora de emocion) GRACIAS de nuevo y... y... U¬¬.... ya mejor me voy... hasta luego, (posiblemente el 1° de enero) je, esperen mis nuevas locuras... con la historia "Yami Hearts" (espero que no haya otra del mismo nombre XD) proximamente solo en su cartelera de Racksha Yami XD (¿eso qué? lo siento siempre quise ponerlo ja ja ja) ahora si... NOS VEMOS!!!!**


	8. comienzo

**como ustedes la pidieron XD aqui la secuela de Dulce Sangre... no se cuantos capitulos tendra esta vez pero... eso si, Allen sufria (risa macabra) mucho.... y... y.... muchas cosas más; espero que les agrade como la anterior XD.**

**"Dulce sangre secuela"**

**Capitulo 1: "comienzo"**

Su sangre corría por la calle solitaria, el cuerpo de esa mujer yacía sin vida debajo de la luz de aquel farol, de luz tenue, una sombra corría entre los arbustos, lo que acaba de hacer, era nuevo para él.

En lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, Kaze jugaba con un pequeño gato, Akari lo regañaba por la falta de atención hacia otras cosas.

-me da gusto que se sigan llevando bien- dijo Allen sonriendo.

- y tu te has vuelto más cursi que antes- sentado a un lado de Allen.

- oye…- molesto.

- Moyashi…- viéndolo detenidamente.

- ¿dime?- sonriendo.

- olvídalo…- volteando para ver la luna llena.

- ahora me dirás…- acercándose mucho a Kanda.

- pareces un niño pequeño Moyashi.

- dime…- a escasos milímetros de Kanda.

- Kanda, Allen- menciono Kaze con un tono serio.

- lo sé…- dijo el japonés viendo la luna.

- bien Allen, es hora de que pongas en práctica lo que te hemos enseñado- sonrió Akari.

- si…- parándose.

Delante de la Torre un sujeto de ojos naranjas y sangre saliendo de su boca, miraba atentamente a sus alrededores, buscando su nueva víctima, pronto diviso a un joven de cabello blanco caminado tranquilamente cerca de ahí, sonrió socarronamente y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía el chico, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era un humano normal.

-eres un…- ladeando la cabeza- ¿vampiro?

- algo así- jugando con su garra negra.

- pero aun así… tu sangre aun huele bien- sonriendo.

Fue fácil para Allen deshacerse del vampiro en poco minutos.

-te volviste más rápido Allen- sonriendo.

- no le des ánimos- menciono secamente Kanda- aun no es suficiente.

- ¿Qué?- levantando su ceja derecha.

- aun eres un Moyashi…- cruzando los brazos.

- ya van a empezar- dijeron Kaze y Akari.

- ¿Cómo que aun lo soy?- molesto- hago lo que tengo al alcance de mis manos.

- no es suficiente, ya te lo dije.

- ¿Qué?- un tic se apodero de su ceja- ¿quieres que me vuelva un suicida como tú?

- ¿Qué dijiste Moyashi?- alzando una ceja.

- lo que escuchaste y si no lo oíste no es mi problema- sacándole la lengua Kanda.

- Moyashi infantil.

- Bakanda suicida.

- Moyashi berrinchudo.

- Bakanda terco.

- ¿los detenemos?- pregunto Akari viendo a esos dos.

- déjalos un poco más- sacando un cigarrillo.

- ¿también tu vas a empezar?- molesta.

- no tiene nada de malo- encendiéndolo- no puedo morir así que… déjame hacerlo.

En otro lado, una niña con una paleta en la boca y una sombrilla con cabeza de calabaza los miraban entretenidos.

-¿Qué raros son? ~lero.

- son divertidos…- lamiendo su paleta- será más divertido lo que sigue- sonriendo.

Kanda y Allen se habían cayado, Akari y Kaze también habían guardado silencio, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, pero uno era uno de esos sismos de la ciudades, de la nada puntas de metal comenzaron a salir del pasto donde estaban, afortunadamente lograron salir ilesos o al menos tres de ellos, arriba de la Torre.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Allen mientras miraba el lugar.

- no lo sé… pero parece que alguien no nos quiere en este lugar.

- Allen tu brazo….

- ¿eh?- viendo que sangraba ligeramente- no es nada, no tuve cuidado- sonriendo.

- vamos, tenemos que regresar a casa- dijo Akari- te curare haya.

Unos ojos verdes se posaron sobre la Torre con una cámara fotográfica.

-de nuevo…- desanimada- nada.

- Akiko… es tarde- bostezando- tengo sueño, regresemos a casa.

- ya voy.

**Oficinas "periódico De Londres"**

-¿Cómo siempre?- leyendo algo- Akiko Moritzu- suspiro pesadamente.

- lo sentimos… anoche nos llamaron diciendo que hubo algo extraño en la Torre pero…- sonrió nerviosa- me quede dormida y llegamos tarde.

- ¿y tu eres?- esperando la respuesta rápida.

- su hermana menor, Azura Michi.

- pero tienen diferente apellido- dijo la secretaria.

- no me interesa- dejando los papeles en la mesa- llama a tu hermana.

- si, en seguida- saliendo de la oficina.

- Akiko es de las mejores periodistas…- recogiendo las hojas.

- no pienso despedirla…- alzando la cabeza para ver el techo- pero necesito un favor.

Afuera Azura llamaba a su hermana, a pesar de ser hermanas no se parecían en muchas cosas, Akiko tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, mientras ella cabello azul y ojos violetas, lo único en que concordaban era el trabajo, reporteras.

Cuando Akiko llego, el director del periódico las mando por un encargo especial, ir por las nuevas noticias de un reportero que estaba en Estados Unidos; en el centro comercial.

-no somos sus sirvientas- dijo Akiko molesta.

- tu llevas más tiempo ahí… a mi me transfirieron hace dos días, no te quejes.

No muy lejos de donde ellas estaban, Kanda esperaba a Allen mientras compraba las cosas que comerían, cuando al final salió.

-tardas mucho.

- no te quejes- molesto- Akari nos dijo que confiaba en que regresaríamos completos.

- solo vine contigo para que no te perdieras, Moyashi.

- ¡me llamo Allen! Además solo me perdí dos veces en este lugar.

- da lo mismo, vamos- caminando.

- espérame Bakanda.

Frente a ellos, un sujeto trataba de quitarle algunas cosas a Akiko y a su hermana, afortunadamente Allen les ayudo.

-muchas gracias- sonriendo.

- no fue nada.

- te dije que no trajeras esas cosas- dijo Azura.

- vamos Moyashi- a un lado de Allen.

- Me llamo Allen, Bakanda- molesto.

- solo camina.

- ¡no me ordenes! No eres mi jefe.

Las dos chicas solo se quedaron viendo esa escena tan poco peculiar.

En casa.

- ¿Qué harías si una chica le llega a gustar a Kanda?

-……- mirando el suelo- no… sé.

- Allen…- llegando a donde estaba- ¿no me dirás que lo compartirías con esa mujer?

- ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso.

- ¿entonces lucharías por él?- dijo Kaze dramáticamente.

- tampoco dije eso- nervioso.

- ¿Qué? O será que…- hiso una pausa- ¿Ya no quieres a Kanda?

-……..- rojo como semáforo descompuesto.

- Kaze déjalo en paz…- sonriendo- sabemos que últimamente se han estado peleando mucho, pero eso no cambia las cosas. ¿O sí?

- iré a mi cuarto- retirándose de la sala.

- ¿ves lo que provocas?- dándole un golpe a Kaze.

- no es mi culpa. Desde que salimos de Rusia se la han pasado peleando por tonterías.

Allen miraba el techo de su habitación, la cual compartía con Kanda (camas separadas), el japonés se había ido a quien sabe donde, cambio de posición y dejo salir varios suspiros.

-¿Qué te sucede Moyashi?- cerrando la puerta.

- nada- ocultando su cara bajo las almohadas.

- ¿no piensas rezongar?

- ¿Qué?- en la misma posición.

- que no toque antes de entrar o que te llame Moyashi.

- no tiene caso.

- estas extraño hoy Moyashi.

- solo tengo sueño- susurro.

Kanda se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una buena ducha el clima de ese lugar no le gustaba mucho, prefería el frio y lo fresco de la noche lo contrario a Allen que prefería el calor del día, dejo caer el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse.

-¿Kanda?- recargado en la pared cercana al baño.

- ¿Qué quieres?

-….. No es nada- tristemente.

- realmente estas raro hoy- saliendo del baño- Moyashi.

-…..- mirando el suelo.

- sabes que no preguntare nada, así que habla- a un lado de Allen.

- no es nada- sonriendo- de verdad.

- no me engañas…

- iré a dar un paseo- sonriendo más- nos vemos mas tarde.

Allen fue a la Torre Eiffel, donde se encontró un gatito blanco con manchas cafés y ojos azules, en el parque le daba de comer.

-hola… eres el chico del centro comercial- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- viendo a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

Después de un rato los dos platicaban.

-toma puedes comerlo- dándole una crepa.

- gracias- sonriendo.

-entonces están aquí solo de paso.

- si- comiendo alegremente la crepa.

- ¿y te gusta viajar tanto?

- no en realidad- agacho su mirada.

- ¿puedo saber el por qué?

-…..- no dijo nada solo miraba el suelo con la vista perdida.

- Allen-kun…- preocupada- perdóname si te hice recordar algo malo.

- no- sonriendo- no es eso.

- tengo una idea- metiendo la mano a su bolsillo- toma.

- ¿boletos para una exposición de arte?

- sí, ¿Por qué no vas con la persona que te gusta?- sonriendo- la verdad tengo mucho trabajo y es mi forma de darte las gracias por ayudarnos.

- gracias… pero- mirando los boletas- dudo que vaya conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- las cosas no van bien, desde que llegamos aquí.

- tal vez sea por alguien que conozca de este lugar.

- no lo sé.

- bueno- dándole golpecitos en la espalda- no te preocupes- sonriendo- eres un chico muy lindo y amable no dudo que caerá a tus pies, solo esfuérzate.

-…..- sonrojado.

- no te rindas Allen-kun- moviendo el brazo animadamente mientras se iba.

Esa noche, Allen miraba a Kanda mientras dormía, algo le preocupaba con respecto a Kanda y su relación, Tim dormía cerca de su cabeza, moviendo sus patitas, posiblemente soñaba que corría o algo parecido.

-por lo menos uno de nosotros puede dormir- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Moyashi?- dándole la espalda aun.

- nada- tristemente.

- no eres de lo que desaprovechan el sueño- dándose vuelta.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir?- levantando una ceja.

- que eres un perezoso Moyashi- sonrió con burla.

- no culpa mía…- molesto- siempre bebes de mi sangre antes de dormir.

- cierto… lo olvide hoy.

- ¡no! Aun quiero mi sangre- tapando su cuello con las manos.

- si no bebo toda tu sangre, no serás un vampiro completo idiota.

- ¡no me insultes! Bakanda.

- siempre lo he hecho ¿Por qué he de parar hoy?

- es… molesto.

- Cómo si no estuvieras acostumbrado.

De nuevo el silencio, Allen dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

-Kanda…- en tono bajo.

- ¿Qué?- con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿puedes…- rojo- dormir conmigo?- tiernamente.

-…….- abriendo los ojos en forma de sorpresa.

- ¡olvídalo!- cobijándose hasta la cabeza- ¡¡mejor sigue durmiendo en tu cama!!

Unos minutos de silencio de ultratumba se apoderaron de la habitación, Allen sentía aun sus mejillas ardiéndole ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido? Era verdad cuando viajaban dormía cerca de Kanda pues le gustaba su calor corporal, pero era muy diferente dormir al aire libre que en una casa (prestada pero al fin una casa), solo una vez en Rusia le había pedido eso, pero solo porque no podía dormir tranquilo por los sensaciones de perder sangre casi todas las noches.

- hazte a un lado.

- ¿eh?- viendo que Kanda estaba parada delante de él.

- solo muévete.

Allen obedeció, el tono de Kanda era más molesto de lo normal.

-si no quieres… está bien- nervioso.

- solo cállate- cerrando los ojos.

- perdóname Kanda…- triste- solo te molesto.

- Moyashi- viéndolo detenidamente (para él era fácil por ser vampiro)

- ¿Qué sucede?

- duérmete.

- Bakanda….- sacándole la lengua.

Tim se acomodo entre los dos, ya había dejado de soñar y solo miraba curioso como peleaban, sin darse cuenta Allen se quedo profundamente dormido. Ahora era Kanda quien lo miraba dormir.

-estúpido Moyashi- sonrió levemente.

A media noche, ambos despertaron repentinamente asustando a Timcanpy, Kaze y Akari llegaron a su habitación algo alterados, tanto que no le prestaron mucha atención a que esos dos estaban en la misma cama, se cambiaron y salieron hacia el centro comercial; ahí encontraron a dos vampiros del nivel 3 o eso creyeron.

Más tarde, Allen respiraba agitado, los demás miraban a su alrededor buscando más vampiros.

-esos sujetos no eran del nivel 3- dijo Kaze.

- esto me preocupa- con las manos en su cintura.

- ¿nueva lista?- pregunto Kaze.

- si- respondieron Kanda y Akari.

- demonios- molesto.

- ¿Qué sucede?- ladeando la cabeza.

- es verdad Allen no sabe de esto… veras- sentándose a un lado de Allen- cada vez que nacen nuevos vampiros de la realeza, se hace un nuevo conteo de niveles- sonriendo- es decir, se crean también nuevos vampiros con más poder al ser convertidos por los de alto poder.

- bueno… pediré información a Ren- dijo Kaze- ¿no vas Allen? Regresare a Rusia.

- ¿yo?- sorprendido- pero… no creo poder llegar- sonrió apenado.

- está bien, saludare a Lavi y a Lenalee de tu parte.

- gracias Kaze.

Detrás de loa arbustos unos ojos brillantes los observaban detenidamente especialmente a Allen…

**…continuara…**


	9. junto a ti

**Hola de nuevo!!! ya volvi con el segundo capitulo de la secuela XD.... (juego de palabras U¬¬) bueno.**

**¡ADVERTENCIAS! x.x este capitulo se me ocurrio demasiado acaramelado XD (bueno en mi opinion pues no me gusta mucho el tipo de cursilerias XD) asi que si eres diabetico no lo leas, no sea que me demandes o mandes la cuenta del seguro XD, por le mometo no tengo ni un $.... T0T ¿alguien me presta dinero? sino terminare en la carcel jajaja +0+ (saca una lata vacia de metal y la hace sonar contra unos barrotes)**

**sin más... vayamos al capitulo dulce... digo dos. XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "junto a ti"**

Caminaban hacia casa, pero algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kanda?- pregunto Akari.

- no es nada….- sin dejar de ver hacía unos árboles.

De la nada unos ojos brillantes salieron de entre los arbustos y corrieron hacia Allen.

-¿Qué es eso?- sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- con el gatito en sus pies- se supone que no debías salir hasta mañana.

- Allen- dijeron Kaze y Akari- ¿Qué significa esto?

- lo siento…- sonrió nervioso- es que… lo encontré y me dio lastima dejarlo solo… y… y pensaba pedirles permiso para llevarlos a casa- abrazándolo- sino… se de alguien que puede quererlo.

- el conejo idiota- dijo Kanda.

- si… me dijo que necesitaba un gato… así que… cuando lo vi me acorde de eso- sonriendo.

Akari y Kaze miraron a Kanda.

-olvídalo- fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- frente a Kanda con el gatito en sus brazos.

- no me gustan los gatos.

- es solo una semana…

- no.

- es solo un gatito Bakanda, no te matara.

- no.

- Bakanda…- ¬//¬- no será que… ¿te dan miedo los gatos?

- por supuesto que no- cruzándose de brazos.

- ya empezaron- dijo Akari.

- es solo por una semana… por favor- con ojitos de borrego.

- no, Moyashi- cerrando los ojos.

- deja que se quede una semana…- dijo Akari.

- Kaze se irá mañana…

- ¿y qué con eso?

- se lo llevara al conejo- caminando.

- es cierto… me iré mañana en la tarde.

En casa, el pequeño gatito durmió con Allen para disgusto de Kanda. Por la mañana Akari y Allen fueron por algunas cosas para Lenalee y Lavi (Kaze haría de mensajero XD), en el camino Allen se quedo en una tienda de animales comprando algunas cosas para el gatito.

-buenos días joven…- sonriendo- ¿buscabas algo en especial?

- ¿eh?- viendo al encargado- no.

- si necesitas ayuda solo dime.

- gracias- sonrió.

Desde afuera dos hermanos observaban a Allen, cada movimiento que hacía, nada se les perdía.

-¿seguro que es él?- con unos binoculares.

- por supuesto… ¿dudas de mi?

-… no, pero… no parece ser lo que Road nos dijo.

- eso es porque está en su forma humana- aclaro el mayor.

- ¡oh!- dijo con sorpresa- es lindo- sonriendo- ¿y si lo secuestramos?

-…….- U¬¬

- ¿Qué? No es mala idea ¿o sí?

-…. Mejor sigamos vigilándolo.

- pero… yo quiero jugar con él… Jasdero por favor.

- no Devitto…- molesto- sigue vigilándolo, ya veremos que hacer mañana.

- ¿hasta mañana?- haciendo un puchero- mejor vamos por él de una vez.

- ¡qué no!

- no me grites- con ojos llorosos.

Mientras tanto Allen seguía viendo las cosas para los gatos con cara de emoción, era verdad, no había tenido ninguna mascota hasta ese momento, aun que solo fuera por unas horas más.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Kaze estaba un poco golpeado, la casa de cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- el gatito…- temblando- hiso enojar a Kanda.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Arriba se podía escuchar una persecución, posiblemente Kanda persiguiendo al pequeño gato, Allen subió y el gatito salto a sus brazos.

-basta Bakanda- abrazando al minino- lo asustas.

- dame a ese maldito gato- enojado.

- no, si lo hago no se que le hagas.

- dámelo Moyashi- su poca paciencia se iba.

- ya te dije que no…- abrazando más al gatito.

- Moyashi…- su aura asesina se hiso más grande, si es que era posible.

- no te lo daré- sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

- prefieres a ese estúpido gato….- mirando el suelo con molestia.

- no tiene a nadie con él… eso es todo.

- ya veo…- sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- olvídalo- guardando a Mugen.

- ¿Kanda?- viendo como pasaba a su lado- ¿Qué te sucede? Es solo un indefenso gato.

- .........

- ¡Bakanda! Te estoy hablando, me gusta que las personas me vean cuando les digo algo.

-……- volteando a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- nada….- dijo con molestia.

- eso no es verdad- bajando al gatito- desde anoche estas extraño.

- el extraño eres tu, Moyashi.

- ¿Qué?- ñnU

- solo asegúrate de que no se acerque a mí.

-…..- viendo al gatito- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

- no tiene importancia- bajando las escaleras.

Allen apretó sus puños, ¿Qué pasaba con Kanda? Algo no estaba bien, desde que habían llegado a Francia, al japonés estaba extraño. Entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, seguido el gatito se acurruco en la cama de Kanda.

-oye…- parándose- Kanda te asesinara si te ve ahí- quitándolo de la cama.

El gatito se soltó y busco algo debajo de la almohada, de abajo saco una especie de carta, como era de esperarse, la curiosidad pudo más que la razón de Allen.

Después de leerla completamente, deseo no haberlo hecho, lo que decía la carta le cayó como una cubetada de agua helada, la dejo en su lugar y salió del cuarto, dejando solo al pequeño gato y a Tim temblando en la lámpara del techo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de esa carta, especialmente una de ellas…

-¿Qué te sucede Allen?- pregunto Kaze sentándose a un lado.

- nada…- mirando el suelo.

- pensé que tenias algo que darle a Kanda…

- ¿eh?- viéndolo.

- me refiero a esos pases- sonriendo.

- no le diré nada…

- ¿Por qué?... no me digas ¿discutieron de nuevo?

- no es eso…

- ¿te da pena?- rio- yo se los doy por ti.

- ¡no!- sonrojado- no me da pena…

- tu rostro dice otra cosa ¿sabes?- rio divertido.

- se lo diré más tarde…- bajando la mirada.

- eso espero… si regreso y me entero que no lo invitaste… me enojare contigo.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo- lo hare.

Por la tarde, Allen tomo valor de algún lado e invito a Kanda a la exposición de arte, para su sorpresa del japonés acepto sin objeción alguna, eso lo puso sumamente feliz, Kaze se había marchado con el pequeño gatito hacia unas horas.

La tarde paso rápidamente, fue divertido al menos Allen lo demostraba, pues Kanda simplemente estaba serio en todo momento. En la noche.

-¿regresamos a casa?- pregunto Allen.

- supongo… a menso que quieras ir a otro lado.

- no… en realidad no- viendo a Kanda- ¿y tu?

- ahora que lo pienso… si.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Kanda no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar, llegaron a la Torre Eiffel, donde subieron a lo más alto.

-¿y qué hacemos aquí?

-…..- sentándose.

- está bien…- imitándolo- no me digas nada.

- toma…- dándole un pequeña cajita roja.

- ¿Por qué?- recibiéndola.

- no me hagas decirlo, Moyashi.

- es por…- viendo la cajita.

- cuando Mana…. Nos presento- viendo a otro lado.

-…..- sorprendido, realmente Kanda lo había recordado, él lo había invitado a esa exposición por lo mismo, ese día se habían conocido gracias a Mana, su querido padre.

Al abrir la caja se encontró con un dije del yang, Allen miro a Kanda que tenía en su mano el otro pedazo el yin.

-así somos los dos…- dijo sin dejar de ver a Allen.

-…..- sonriendo.

- calor y frio, eres sol, yo luna, tu luz, yo oscuridad… somos completamente opuestos pero… no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Kanda…- abrazando al japonés- gracias.

Para Kanda fue una sorpresa que el Moyashi respondiera de esa manera, pensaba que solo le diría gracias con su típica sonrisa sincera y llena de calor pero no… cada día le sorprendía más ese pequeño Moyashi.

Se separo de él y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Allen, que al sentirlo tan cerca se pusieron rosas, el menor desvió la mirada lo que causo gracia en Kanda, sonriendo levemente.

-Moyashi…- lo llamo con un tono que solo había usado una vez con Allen.

-…….- viéndolo nuevamente.

- gracias…- acercándose más a los labios de Allen- por entrar en mi vida… Allen- rosando los labios del menor al decir esas palabras.

Instintivamente Allen cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese calor tan cerca de su rostro, mucho menos ese nerviosismo al tener al japonés tan cerca de sí.

******************************~YULLEN~************************************

En la mañana.

-¿y Allen?- pregunto Akari- ya es tarde y aun no se levanta.

-……- bebiendo de su café.

- Kanda…- viendo acusadoramente ¬¬

- ¿Qué estas pensando?- viéndola con desconfianza.

- no le habrás hecho cosas pervertidas ¿o sí?- ¬¬- ¡confiesa!

-……..- no dijo nada.

-¡Kanda! ¿Lo hiciste verdad?- molesta- ¡dime!

-….- el japonés solo sonrió de lado.

En la habitación, Allen dormía plácidamente hecho bolita, Tim trataba de despertarlo caminando por su mejilla pero no había respuesta alguna del peliblanco, después de unos minutos el pequeño golem se enojo, por la falta de atención de Allen, así que tomo vuelo y se dejo caer contra la frente de su dueño.

-¡Tim eso me dolió!- molesto.

Tim solo le mostro sus dientes para después dejarle caer un reloj en las manos.

-¡¿ya es tan tarde?!- suspiro- gracias Tim.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, no tenía nada importante que hace pero… ya casi era medio día y él seguía durmiendo, gracias a Kanda, paso una de sus manos por su cuello donde se detuvo.

-maldito Bakanda…- sonrojado, apretando con suavidad su cuello.

**Flash back**

**Habían regresado de la Torre Eiffel entrada la noche, bastante tarde, pues Akari ya estaba dormida normalmente los esperaba a la hora que llegaran, bueno, si era muy tarde como esa noche no lo hacía. **

**-tengo sueño…- aventándose a su cama.**

**- Moyashi…- sentado en la orilla de su cama.**

**- ¿dime?- sin mirarlo.**

**- ven…- en tono serio.**

**- ¿hoy?- levantándose- eso quiere decir que mañana me levantare tarde ¿no?**

**- no discutas… tu decidiste esto.**

**- no lo uses en mi contra Bakanda- molesto.**

**Allen se sentó a un lado de Kanda y descubrió su cuello, a pesar de haberlo sentido varias veces aun ese miedo lo invadía cada vez que Kanda bebía de su sangre pero debí soportarlo por lo menos unas veces más, de lo contrario no podría estar con Bakanda más tiempo.**

**Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, cuando Kanda dejo de beber de su sangre deposito un suave beso en ese blanco cuello.**

**-aun sabes muy dulce Moyashi- sonrió para sí mismo.**

**- déjame en paz- sonrojado.**

**- duerme…- recostándolo en su cama.**

**- pero…- uno de los dedos de Kanda no dejo que siguiera hablando.**

**- cuando bebo de tu sangre, tus sentidos se vuelven más aguados ¿no? Por lo tanto no podrás dormir, eres demasiado predecible Moyashi.**

**- cállate Bakanda- volteando a otro lado.**

**- tengo razón ¿no?**

**Allen solo hiso un gesto de disgusto, el japonés tenía razón, siempre que pasaba no podía conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la mañana, pues sus sentidos, como lo había dicho Kanda, se hacían más agudos, por lo tanto escuchabas muchas cosas, fueran o no de la casa.**

**Así se quedo dormido entre los brazos de Kanda, sin pensarlo descanso mejor que otras noches, posiblemente por la compañía del japonés…**

**End flash back**

Termino de cambiarse y bajo a la cocina donde escucho a una Akari un tanto desquiciada.

-ya te lo dije…- respondió Kanda a un grito que no fue entendible para Allen.

- ¡no te creo!

- buenos días…- sonriendo.

- ¡¿Allen?!- corriendo hacia el menor- ¿te hiso algo pervertido Kanda?- preocupada.

- ¿algo…- ladeo la cabeza- pervertido?

Las palabras dieron por fin en la razón de Allen y quien se sonrojo notablemente.

-¿Allen?- moviéndolo- ¡Allen!

- no le hice nada…- dijo Kanda- solo bebí de su sangre.

- ¿es verdad Allen?

- si…- aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

- más vale Kanda…te estaré cuidando hermanito.

Después de eso Akari salió a comprar algunas cosas pues se acercaba una fecha muy especial, Kanda y Allen como ya se les había hecho costumbre, entrenaban en el bosque cercano a su casa.

**…continuara…**

**agradecemos sus comentarios y apoyo \^0^/.... gracias por leer mis locuras locas... XD espero que sigan haciendolo.**

**sayonara.... hasta el proximo capitulo!!!**


	10. sangre, luna & sol

**perdon la demora pero.... T0T no habia tenido tiempo, y mucho menos inspiracion, de hecho lo último lo notaran, pues el capi esta muy corto y algo... ¿que digo? algo... demasiado chafa XD.... ya que.... \n0n/ espero que les guste... U¬¬ lo dudo jajaja**

**Capitulo 3: "sangre, luna & sol"**

**En Rusia…**

-¡qué lindo gatito!- dijo Lenalee abrazando al felino.

- gracias por traerlo Kaze- sonrió.

- no fue nada… Allen hubiese querido venir pero… en su condición no pudo.

- ¿le sucedió algo a Allen-kun?-preocupada.

- ¿eh? No… me refiero a que su sangre de vampiro aun no despierta por completo, hacerlo viajar tanto… no hubiera sido bueno.

- entiendo…- bajando la cabeza.

- tengo una noticia para él y Yu-chan- sonriendo.

La cara de Kaze solo hiso una mueca de sorpresa al escucharlo…

**En Francia…**

-¿Cuándo iniciaremos el juego?- haciendo un puchero.

- no seas impaciente Road- con un cigarrillo en la boca.

- ¡quiero jugar con Allen!- dijeron Road y Devitto.

- que impacientes son con respecto al shonen…- sonriendo- Jasdebi… háganse cargo ¿de acuerdo?

- no te preocupes- sonrieron los gemelos.

* * *

Allen jugaba con Timcanpy mientras Kanda leía un libro.

-¿Cuándo regresa Kaze?- sin dejar de jugar con Timcanpy.

- dentro de dos días…

-……- acariciando al pequeño golem.

- no te preocupes por él…- dejando el libro a un lado.

- no es eso…- tristemente.

- Moyashi…- acercándose a Allen.

- no se… pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- no eres el único…

- ¿tu también?- viendo al japonés.

- algo así…

- ¿y si le pasa algo malo?- preocupado.

- no le pasara nada…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- un poco alterado.

- Moyashi… tranquilízate- poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Allen.

-…….- se calmo un poco- lo siento.

- no debes preocuparte tanto Moyashi…

- si- desviando la mirada.

- Moyashi…

- ¿dime Bakanda?- sonrió.

- cállate…

- tu me llamaste ¿no?

Kanda sonrió levemente y después tomo posesión de esos labios que tanto le gustaban, tomando a Allen por sorpresa pero aun así siguió los movimientos de Kanda.

Cuando Akari llego, vio como Allen estaba recostado con su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda mientras esté leía tranquilamente.

-vaya…-sonriendo- y eso que pensé que terminarían separándose-rio.

- Akari….- sonrojado.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Kaze?

- me dijo que llegarían esta tarde- sonriendo.

- ¿llegarían?- ladeando la cabeza.

- si… Ren viene con él, dijo algo acerca de… unos estudios.

- ¿un examen?- pregunto temiendo por la respuesta- ¿para mí?

- me temo que si…- sonrió compadecida de Allen.

- no me gustan sus exámenes…- llorando.

- es solo para ver que todo va bien con tu cambio de sangre.

- es cierto…- viendo a Kanda- solo falta una noche ¿no?

- sí.

- ¿Cuándo será la próxima luna menguante?- parándose.

- mañana…- dijo Kanda dejando el libro a un lado.

- ¡Allen por fin serás parte oficial de esta familia!- abrazándolo.

- eso parece…- sonriendo.

- tengo que salir… Kanda…- viéndolo- no le hagas cosas pervertidas a Allen ¿me oíste?

- lo que digas…

Cuando Akari se fue, Kanda tomo nuevamente su libro y siguió con su lectura, mientras Allen se recostaba en otro sillón, mirado el techo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- sin dejar de ver el libro.

- nada…- poniéndose de lado.

- Moyashi…- dirigiendo su mirada a Allen.

-….. Lo siento….- mirando el suelo- pero…

- ¿leíste la carta verdad?- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- sorprendido.

- ese gato me ayudo un poco…- suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿querías que lo leyera?

- no encontraba como decírtelo… eres complicado Moyashi.

- ¿puedes explicarme?- con mirada de borreguito.

Kanda se acomodo bien en el sillón.

-es solo una tontería de Rido…- mirando a Allen- se supone que no debemos estar juntos…

- ¿a eso se refería con "la luna y el sol son la perdición del otro"?

- si…- serio.

- ¿crees que lo mejor sería…- bajando su mirada- no estar juntos?

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido por la pregunta de Allen.

- me refiero a que… no me gustaría verte de nuevo en esa condición- recordando cuando Sakura quería alejarlos- no sé que haría si eso pasara- incorporándose en el sillón.

- eso no pasara Moyashi…- aseguro Kanda.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

- simplemente porque así lo creo…

-……- miro a Kanda sorprendido y después sonrió alegremente.

La noche llego y Akari llego con una enorme sonrisa y varias bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso Akari?- pregunto Allen.

- hoy haremos fiesta…- sonriendo.

- ¿fiesta?- ladeo su cabeza- ¿y que celebramos?

- ¡que hoy seas parte de esta familia! Hoy es la última noche en que Kanda debe beber tu sangre para que seas un vampiro completo.

- pero Akari…- sonrió ligeramente.

- Kaze no llego… él se lo pierde- dijo en tono divertido.

- gracias Akari…- mirando el suelo con la mirada enternecida.

- ¿y Kanda?- buscando al japonés.

- dijo que dormiría un poco.

- bien…- dejando las bolsas en el suelo- ¡iré a despertarlo! Así que Allen…- subiendo sus mangas- no te acerques en un rato a su cuarto ¿bien?

- ¿eh? Si…- sonrió comprendiendo a que se refería, a Kanda no le gustaba ser despertado.

Allen se encargo de preparar algunas cosas, arreglo la mesa, después de un rato Kanda bajo con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Akari sonreía triunfante, había logrado salir con vida al despertar al japonés cosa que solo Kaze podía hacer, pues los demás siempre recibían una que otra golpiza, bueno Rido y Cosette solo eran regañadas por Kanda pero las hacía llorar, Rack… siempre salía golpeado y duraba una semana sin poder hacer nada…

Después de comer y jugar unas cuantas partidas de póker, Akari se fue a dormir; en la azotea, Kanda miraba a la nada pensativo.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?- asomando su cabeza por la orilla de la pared.

-…….- dirigió su mirada al suelo.

- ¿Kanda?- subiendo completamente.

- solo tomo aire… Moyashi deberías estar durmiendo.

- sonara extraño pero- acercándose a Kanda- hoy no es como esas veces…

- ¿Qué?

- desde que bebiste mi sangre no he podido dormir…. Solo- apenado.

- Moyashi baka…- sonriendo de lado.

- ¡no te burles!- molesto pero aun con sus mejillas rosas.

Sin previo aviso, Kanda se acerco a Allen y lo beso suavemente en el cuello, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara más y se pusiera nervioso, olvidando su enojo rodeo a Kanda con sus brazos.

Tan concentrado estaba siguiéndole el paso a Kanda de sus besos que no había notado cuando llegaron a su habitación.

Jugando con los labios de Allen, Kanda logro tirarlo sobre su suave cama, entrelazando sus manos para que el pequeño no fuese a escapar, había tenido que aguantar mucho tiempo para hacerlo suyo de esa forma y no la desaprovecharía, además Allen no ponía mucha resistencia o de plano no sabía lo que pensaba el japonés (pobre Allen XD si como no); comenzó con pequeñas mordías en ese cuello blanco que por muchas noches probó y del cual "robaba" sangre del Moyashi, por su parte Allen solo cerro sus ojos dejando de forcejear sus manos, comprendió que pedía Kanda de él, ahora que era un vampiro completo, el japonés se deshizo lentamente de la camisa de Allen, recorriendo con delicadeza esa piel suave y nívea, logrando que le menor se sonrojara de sobremanera, pero Allen no se quedaba atrás, no dejaría que Kanda lo dominara de esa manera, no sería su pequeño "gatito" así que tomo fuerzas y abrazo al japonés y mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, para después susurrarle algo que hizo sonreír a Kanda… (O////O……….. XD)

Esa noche, el sol y la luna formarían un solo ser, esperando no despertar el uno sin el otro.

**…continuara…**

**chafa, chafa, chafa T0T ¿por qué?.... ya que.... (tira la mascara de depresion) je je je.... espero no haberls dejado como las novias de rancho, "vestidas y alborotadas" XD.... pero ya lo habia dicho no soy buena con el lime o lemmon (llora en su rincon)...... nos vemos??? XD sayo!!!!**


	11. las 7 rosas primera parte

**hola de nuevo, ya volvi del mundo "duerme toda la tarde, solo levantate para comer" es decir le mundo de los gatos XD.... y...y....y.....y... y no me maten por lo que sucede en tes capitulo, onegai!!! piedad... (se pone de rodillas) de verdad no me m****aten pues de aqui en adelante las cosas seran asi de... ¿sangrientas? O.Ó bueno, los dejos con el nuevo capi!!!**

**Capitulo 4: "las 7 rosas" primera parte**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por entre las cortinas de su habitación junto con una brisa delicada y con armo a los arboles que había alrededor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al tratar de incorporarse un peso en su cuello se lo impidió, miro a su lado derecho y ahí estaban esos cabellos blancos revueltos como todas las mañanas, era normal que Allen se abrazara de su cuello cuando dormía con él, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando el Moyashi le pedía dormir con él, pero la noche anterior fue diferente…

Sonrió de lado cuando recordó las suaves y dulces palabras de Allen, **"Je t´aime et toujours être le vôtre Yu"** le sorprendió que con el poco tiempo que habían estado en Paris el pequeño había logrado aprender a hablar bien el francés.

Los observo detenidamente, las mejillas sonrojadas del Moyashi le hacían ver más "inocente" de lo que era, los cabellos desordenados cubriendo parte de su rostro, con su rostro pegado el pecho de Kanda, su expresión y respiración tranquilas, simplemente le gustaría verlo siempre así pero también debía admitirlo le gustaba la sonrisa animada del Moyashi y sus demás fases, enfadado, apenado, triste, pero… algo no andaba bien, tenía de nuevo esa sensación, la misma que tuvo cuando pensaba dejar a Allen en Rusia.

Akari toco la puerta y desde afuera llamo a Kanda diciéndole que debían ir a un lugar en específico.

-Moyashi… despierta- moviéndolo levemente.

-…..- haciendo un gesto de molestia- quiero dormir más.

Minutos después, los tres caminaban por un sendero oscuro y tenebroso a pesar de ser medio día.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

- con una amiga- sonriendo.

- de alguna forma esto no me da buena espina- susurro Allen.

- te llevaras una gran sorpresa Allen.

- ¿yo?... ¿debo preguntar el por qué?

- no…- dijo Akari con sonrisa macabra.

El sendero termino y frente a ellos una mansión de aspecto "historia de terror y asesinos", las puertas se abrieron solas dejándolos pasar, los pasillo solamente eran iluminados por unas velas d luz tenue, cuadros en las paredes con personas vestidos con ropa antigua y sonrisa débiles.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto temeroso Allen.

- ella no cito…- caminando frente a ellos.

- ¿Ella?- levantando una ceja.

- solo quiere conocerte Allen- sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué a mi?

- es obvio ¿no? Ahora formas parte de esta familia, ella es la cabeza de los vampiros.

- ¿la cabeza de los vampiros?- ladeando la cabeza- ¡¿a caso es la madre de Kanda?!

- nada que ver con ella, no te preocupes tanto.

Por un instante se detuvieron.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Kanda.

- ¿eh? Creo que nos perdimos- rio nerviosa.

- ese es el trabajo de Kaze-san ¿no?- se escucho una voz de ultratumba.

Allen miro a su lado derecho y se encontró con un mayordomo de cara demacrada y seria, el color de su piel se fue por completo.

-buenos días jóvenes- haciendo una reverencia- la señora los espera.

- gracias Ken.

Akari y Ken entraron en la habitación, pero en el pasillo.

-Moyashi… estas cortándome la circulación.

- ¿eh?- dejando el brazo de Kanda que tenía abrazado- lo siento- apenado.

- vamos- entrando dejando solo a Allen en el tétrico pasillo.

Allen miro a sus dos lados, pero lo único que consiguió fue asustarse más pues le parecía ver varias sombras moverse a lo lejos, adentro no supo como llego hasta donde estaba Kanda.

-¡Por que estas así Moyashi? es solo un casa- viéndolo.

- no es por nada en especial- sonrió nervioso.

- ¿le ofrezco algo joven?- amablemente.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Ken.

El mayordomo sonrió levemente, provocando que Allen se aferrara de nuevo al brazo de Kanda.

-g-gracias pero no- nervioso.

- entiendo, si desea algo solo llámeme, estaré afuera.

Cuando Ken se fue.

-no te preocupes, es inofensivo.

Frente a ellos en una pila de almohadas grandes, una hermosa joven de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca, con un vestido de mangas acampanadas, de color rojo, en su cuello una rosa de listón negro, parecía una muñeca de porcelana antigua.

-así que tú eres…- sonrió levemente- a quien Kanda eligió para vivir.

-……-Allen no entiendo nada de lo que dijo pues hablaba en otro idioma.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-……….- parpadeo varias veces.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes?- ligeramente molesta.

-………….- Unñ.

- ah…- hablo Akari- Allen no entiende ese idioma aun.

- ah ya veo… lo siento.

-……….- Allen tenía signitos de interrogación en su cabeza.

- me lo hubieran dicho antes- levantándose y tomando una copa que estaba a su lado.

La joven se acerco a Allen y le entrego la copa, dándole a entender que la bebiera pero…

-¿Qué es esto?- viendo la copa con desconfianza.

- solo bébelo- le dijo Kanda.

- y hazlo rápido, si no te arrepentirás de haberlo saboreado- sonriendo.

- de acuerdo…- aun no se convencía de beberlo.

Al tomarlo, Allen sitio en su garganta un especie de calor (como cuando tomas mescal XD) su vista se nublo y perdió sus fuerzas quedándose dormido.

-vaya…- sorprendida- hizo efecto más rápido de lo que esperaba, realmente es impresionante este chico, buena elección Kanda-kun.

* * *

Allen abrió sus ojos y se incorporo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto muy elegante y sobre todo grande, debido al silencio que había puedo escuchar una voz, una mujer, parecía un lamento pero al ponerle atención era una canción (rimo XD).

-que bueno que despierta joven Walker- sonrió.

- ¿eh?- aun estaba adormilado.

Al ver bien la cara del mayordomo, Allen despertó por completo.

-no se asuste joven- sonriendo.

-…….- apenado, a pesar de su apariencia de "asesino en serie" Ken era una persona muy amable- l-lo siento mucho.

- no se preocupe, no es el único que se asusta conmigo, incluso el joven Kanda llego a tenerme miedo.

- ¿Kanda?.... ¿de verdad?

- la primera vez que vino a este lugar tenía cerca de 10 años así que es normal que me temiera.

-………- sonrió, ante pensar como se vería Kanda asustado.

- vamos, la señora Alysa no es muy paciente, mucho menso cuando se trata de la cena.

- ¿la cena?- sorprendido- ¡¿tanto tiempo dormí?!

- si… ahora por favor póngase esta ropa- dejando un traje negro en la cama.

En el camino a al comedor.

-¿me podría decir por qué me quede dormido?

- es un efecto de la sangre de Alysa.

- ¿de su sangre? Es decir que bebí su sangre…

- si, así entenderá su idioma antigua de Grecia, lo mismo paso con los jóvenes Akari y Kanda.

En el comedor.

-¿Cómo dormiste Allen?

- bien, supongo.

- dormiste menos de lo que esperaba Walker- sonrió- pensé que despertarías en unos dos días.

-…….- viendo a Alysa.

- bueno tengo hambre, será mejor comer- sonriendo.

Después de la cena, en la cual Kanda no estuvo presente, se fueron a la sala de estar, minutos después el japonés hiso aparición.

-Kanda-san, que bueno que regresaste.

- no me trates como si fuese tu sirviente- molesto- toma- aventándole una cajita.

- gracias…

Alysa miro por unos segundos la cajita y después desvió su mirada hacia Kanda que se había sentado a un lado de Allen, que sonreía además de que su mirada tomo un brillo que llamo la atención de la joven.

-Allen… veo que realmente te gusta Kanda-san ¿o me equivoco?

-…….- sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y miro el suelo.

- tomare eso como un "si me gusta y mucho"- sonriendo ampliamente.

-……..- solo sintió como sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas.

Ken le dijo a Akari que tenía una llamada así que se retiro de la sala.

-y dime Kanda-san…- viéndolo pícaramente con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Allen ya es tuyo?

- no te interesa- molesto.

- entonces si- emocionada.

Allen solo se puso rojo como semáforo descompuesto.

-di la verdad…- acercándose a los dos chicos- ¿Por qué elegiste a Allen? Fue solamente por su sangre dulce, por la necesidad que tuviste de hacerlo tuyo o porque realmente te gusta.

- ¿sangre dulce?- ladeando la cabeza- Kaze me lo había dicho antes pero…

- aun si eres vampiro completo o no, tu sangre siempre será una presa para lo demás vampiros y si Kanda-san no te cuida podrías caer en las garras de otro vampiros Allen, a si que…- viendo a Kanda- mas te vale cuidarlo, me agrada este chico- abrazando a Allen.

- no soy tu…- alejándola de Allen.

- ¿aun lo recuerdas?- rio nerviosa- eso paso hace 9 años.

- mejor haz lo que tienes que hacer- con una brazo sobre los hombros de Allen- tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que oír tus platicas- dijo con molestia.

- viendo como lo abrazas diría que… ¡estas celoso!- sonriendo.

- cállate- mirando a otro lado.

- una cosa más Allen- viendo al menor.

Alysa se acerco al oído de Allen y le hiso una "inocente" pregunta que solo hiso que Allen casi se desmayara del nerviosismo.

-entiendo, con esa cara me lo dices todo- sonriendo pícaramente.

-……..- mirando el suelo.

- Allen… espero que vengas a visitarme después- sonriendo- ya que Kanda-san no me hace visitas- llorando dramáticamente- ¿vendrás?

- claro- sonriendo.

- si no fueras pareja de Kanda-san te haría mi discípulo.

- sigue soñando…- enojado.

- no te preocupes… nunca le haría nada a un chico tan lindo como Allen.

-…….- viéndola con ojos de "no te creo nada".

De camino a casa, Akari se fue a otro lado pues Kaze no tardaba en llegar y necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas.

-la señorita Alysa parece una persona seria pero…- sonriendo- es todo lo contrario ¿no?

-……- solo miraba el camino.

- ¿Kanda?- poniéndosele en frente.

- ¿Qué sucede Moyashi?

- te noto algo… preocupado.

- ¿de qué hablas? Es tu imaginación.

-…….- viéndolo detenidamente.

Kanda desvió su mirada de la de Allen cosa que se le hiso extraña al Moyashi pues él era siempre el que apartaba la vista.

-si no quieres decirme lo entiendo…- sonrió- regresemos a casa- dándose vuelta sobre su pie.

- Moyashi…

- ¿dime?- mirando de nuevo a Kanda.

-……- sin decir nada más abrazo a Allen.

- ¿qué sucede?- sorprendido de la reacción del mayor.

-…….- abrazándolo mas fuerte.

En otro lado.

-nunca conseguirás lo que quieres- enojado.

- eso ya lo veremos, tu querido hermano Kanda, morirá dentro de unos días.

- lo dudo mucho.

- además…- sonriendo- el pequeño será mío y con la ayuda de "ese sujeto" el mundo de los humanos y vampiros será finalmente destruido.

-………- mirando el suelo.

- hasta luego… Rack.

Sonrió sádicamente mientras en sus manos corría sangre y sostenía una rosa azul.

En casa, Allen miraba e cielo desde el techo, era noche pero el sueño se le había espantado, Akari, Kaze y Kanda no regresaban.

-este sentimientos….- poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- no me agrada.

- Moyashi…

- Kanda- dándose vuelta- que bueno que re….- no pudo terminar su frase al ver el rostro de Kanda.

Kanda se acerco a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del Moyashi.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preocupado por la actitud del japonés.

-…….- solo dejo salir un suspiro melancólico.

- Kanda…

- Allen Walker- sonriendo.

Cuando Allen se dio cuenta una especie de enredadera roja cubría todo su cuerpo, la imagen de Kanda se desvaneció dejando ver a dos gemelos.

-venimos para llevarte con nosotros- rio Jasdero.

- quiero jugar con él.

- bien, empecemos con el juego.

Una descarga invadió el cuerpo de Allen, que solo hiso una mueca de dolor.

-vaya… es muy resistente hermano.

- ya lo vi, una más.

Una descarga más fuerte entumeció por completo a Allen.

-creo que es suficiente, Tikky estará feliz- sonriendo.

- sí, espero que nos recompense bien.

- ¿Tikky?- murmuro Allen.

- sí, lo conoces ¿no? Pronto serás solo de él.

Jasdebi se acerco para cargarlo pero unas llamas se lo impidieron.

-¿Quién fue?- molesto con su mano caliente.

- este mocoso es solo de Kanda- a un lado de Allen.

- ¿Cosette?

- no puedo creer que te dejes atrapar tan fácilmente, mocoso.

- ¿mocoso?- #nn

- no pensé que fuera tan difícil tenerte Shonen- sonriendo.

- Tikky Mikk ¿no?- molesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Allen?

- eso no te interesa jovencita… pero tu me serás de mucha ayuda, con otra cosa.

Tikky saco de su bolsillo una rosa azul y sonrió.

-eso es….- sorprendida- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- fue fácil terminar con esa muchacho… Rack.

Después de una batalla, Cosette estaba atrapada con la misma enredadera que Allen.

-la segunda rosa es mía…- sonriendo.

Gracias a Jasdebi y Devitto, Allen no podía moverse, solo pudo ver como Tikky, sacaba sangre de la muñeca derecha de Cosette, para después introducir una mariposa violeta por la herida, pocos segundos pasaron y la chica cayó al suelo.

-una más…- sonriendo mientras miraba la rosa de color rosa en su mano llena de sangre- el brazo derecho y el izquierdo, shonen- viendo a Allen.

Tikky se acerco a Allen y lo tomo del mentón atrayéndolo más hacia su rostro.

-serás mío…- sonriendo y a punto de besar los labios de Allen.

Los gritos de dolor de los gemelos llamaron su atención, frente a él y dándole la espalda, un Kanda muy molesto, con mugen en sus manos y los hermanos en el suelo temblando de miedo.

-llegaste antes…- alejándose de Allen al sentir que Kanda se acercaba.

-……..- liberando a Allen de la enredadera.

- ¿Qué no piensas decir nada? Acabo de asesinar a tu segunda hermana.

-…….- miro el cuerpo de Cosette.

- ahora entiendo…- sonriendo- los que más te importan son ese sujeto Kaze y Akari ¿no? Les tienes cariño a todos tus hermanos pero… más a ellos dos pues siempre han estado contigo, ya deseo ver como te pondrás cuando los asesine como a esa mocosa y a Rack, pensare en una forma de hacer su….- interrumpido.

- cierra la maldita boca- enojado.

- veo que estas molesto.

Allen miro a Kanda que lucía diferente de alguna forma extraña, además de que unas líneas negras subían por su cuello, sin darle tiempo a Tikky de moverse, Kanda lo tomo del cuello con mugen muy cerca de su rostro.

-es más rápido de lo normal- pensó Tikky sintiendo presión en su cuello.

-……..- mirándolo detenidamente.

- hazlo- lo desafío- mátame, así vengaras a tus hermanos- sonriendo.

- cállate…

- ambos sabemos lo que pasara si me asesinas ¿no? Incluso matarías al shonen si llegas a salirte de tus casillas, aun que no sería mala idea, despertar al antiguo Kanda Yu.

- espero que te guste el sufrimientos Mikk- haciendo una leve herida con Mugen que tomo una aura negra a su alrededor.

Mugen parecía quemar la piel de Tikky pero este solo hacía muecas de dolor, mientras Kanda sonreía sádicamente sin soltar el cuello del moreno.

Después la sonrisa de Kanda se volvió indescriptible, pero daba miedo realmente, soltó el cuello de Tikky y con una de sus manos se acerco al ojo derecho del moreno, las uñas de Kanda se tornaron rojas y se alargaron, sin pensarlo dos veces lastimo profundamente el ojos ámbar de Tikky provocándole un gran dolor, Jasdebi y Devitto solo se abrazaban por el miedo.

-llego tu hora… Noah Tikky Mikk.

- ¡Tikky!- gritaron los dos hermanos.

Cuando el filo de Mugen estaba a pocos centímetros del cuello de Tikky, algo detuvo a Kanda.

-basta Kanda- abrazándolo por la espalda.

-…….- sin dejar de mirar a Tikky con odio.

- shonen- viendo a Allen.

- por favor basta…- hundiendo su rostro en la ropa del japonés.

- aléjate de mi Moyashi idiota….

En ese momento Tikky escapo con ayuda de sus mariposas, seguido de los gemelos.

Kanda bajo a Mugen y puso contra la pared al peliblanco.

-Kanda…- sintiendo una presión en su cuello.

-…….- sacando sangre de la mejilla de Allen.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preocupado.

- deberías preocuparte por ti.

Una calidez y un dolor agudo se apoderaron del costado derecho de Allen, no quiso mirar pues sabía lo que había pasado, Mugen estaba clavada en su piel sacando sangre de ese lugar.

-Kanda…- sonrió- vuelve a ser tu mismo- poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Kanda.

-…….-al contacto con la mano de Allen, una sensación lo invadió- Mo-ya-shi…

Las líneas comenzaron a desaparecer, Mugen regreso a la normalidad.

Cuando Kaze y los demás llegaron, Kanda tenía abrazado a un inconsciente Allen; después de curarlo.

-¿Qué demonios se propone Tikky?- molesto.

- primero Rack y ahora Cosette.

- y la reacción de Kanda, me preocupa, perder así la cordura…. Incluso lastimo gravemente a Allen- dijo Ren.

En la habitación donde estaba Allen.

-¿Kanda?- abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- Moyashi…

- que bueno que eres tú nuevamente- sonriendo alegre- me da gusto- incorporándose con algo de dificultad- Kanda…- tomando el rostro de Kanda entre sus manos.

- Moyashi yo…- fue silenciado por un dedo de Allen.

- no importa…- seguía sonriendo.

-…….- suspiro- no debes moverte tanto, pequeño idiota- recostándolo.

- prefiero Moyashi- rio.

- descansa un poco más…

Allen no dejo la mano de Kanda, sin decir nada el japonés se recostó a su lado, el Moyashi solo le dio un tierno y dulce beso, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Kanda pero que no decía, para después recargarse en el pecho del mayor y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ahora las palabras de Alysa tenían sentido para Kanda…

_"tarde a temprano afrontaras el destino de haber convertido a un sangre dulce en vampiro y lo peor haberte enamorado de él, además- seriamente- las cosas se complicaran con los Noah y tu Kanda, recuerda lo que paso hace 5 años entre tu y Tikky Mikk"_

Por el momento, solo pensaría en su Moyashi, no se permitiría de nuevo lastimarlo de ese modo.

**…Continuara…**

**por cierto lo que Allen le dijo a Kanda fue "te amo y siempre sere tuyo...Yu" XD ¿asi o mas extraño? jajajaja... bueno dejen sus comentarios y demas,nos vemos en el proximo tragi-episodio!!!!! XD**


	12. las 7 rosas segunda parte

**he vuelto del mundo de los... "me fui de vaga a no se donde" XD para traerles este capi... que quedo medio... que digo medio, muy raro... nnU. la verdad no tenia ideas frescas (ma falata beber sangre muajajajaja) cof,cof perdon... me fui XD... bueno ojala y no se aburran jajajaja yo digo que si T0T perdon de nuevo... culpen a la escuela que me quita horas de sueño e ideas.... ññ#**

**ademas quedo muy cortito... pero hare todo lo posible porque el siguiente sea mas, mas, mas largo... jejeje..... X.X mejor lean... mientras yo sigo delirando....**

**Capitulo 5: "las 7 rosas" (segunda parte)**

Al parecer las cosas se habían calmado por esas semanas, ni un solo rastro de ningún Noah, Kanda, Akari y Kaze fueron con Alysa, Allen seguía dormido cuando ellos salieron, Tim miraba por la ventana moviendo sus alitas, como haciendo ejercicio matutino.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron finalmente, busco a Kanda pero lo encontró una hoja doblada por la mitad en su almohada, por la letra, Akari lo había escrito, decía que no tardarían mucho en regresar y que no saliera pues luego un "lobo podría raptarlo", esto último escrito seguramente por Kaze.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, aun dolía esa herida que noche tras noche Kanda miraba con dolor y angustia; bajo las escaleras y pudo divisar en el comedor una plato tapado por una servilleta blanca, supuso que Akari lo había dejado ahí, así no tendría que esforzarse más.

Más tarde, tocaron la puerta dándole una gran sorpresa a Allen al ver quienes eran…. Ren, Lavi y Lenalee.

-vaya Allen no has cambiado- dijo Lavi sonriendo.

- no digo lo mismo- en ton burlón pero sin ser grosero.

- Allen- sonriendo macabramente- he venido para hacerte unos exámenes así que…

-…….- con cara de pánico.

- no es verdad- riendo- solo vine para verlos, con eso de que están muy "ocupados" y no van a visitarme- dijo fingiendo molestia.

- perdón Ren-san…

- no te preocupes… ¿y los demás?

- parece que fueron con Alysa.

- ¿con esa bruja?- alzando una ceja.

Estando más cómodos dentro de la casa y bebiendo un poco de chocolate.

-es cierto Lenalee- viendo a la china- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- ¿ya?- apenada.

- supongo, incluso Yu-chan lo sabe.

- pero Lavi…

- vamos… no es tan malo ¿o sí?- con cara triste.

- ¿eh? No, no lo digo por eso…

- ¿decirme que?- sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

- como ninguno se decide lo diré yo- dijo Ren con molestia.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Allen un poco impaciente.

- Allen tu sabes que eres como el hermano menor que nunca tuve- dijo dramáticamente Lavi.

- ¡Lenalee y Lavi van a ser padres!- dijo Ren casi sin respirar.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala, Lenalee con las mejillas encendidas y Lavi mirando el suelo, mientras que Ren sonreía, Allen repaso las palabras de Ren y las analizo una por una hasta que llego a "padres", sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa.

-¡¿de verdad?!- emocionado.

- si… ya son dos meses- rio Lavi nervioso.

- ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada?- haciendo pucheros.

- lo siento Allen-kun- sonriendo tímidamente- queríamos darte una sorpresa.

- le pedí a Yu que no te dijera nada, por lo que veo no lo hiso.

Ante la mención del japonés Allen bajo la mirada, su preocupación no paso desapercibida por Ren, Lavi y Lenalee se sonreían mutuamente y no lograron ver la mueca de angustia de Allen.

-¿y bien?- llamo la atención Ren, para hacer que Allen dejara esa cara- ¿a qué hora legan los demás?

- no lo sé… supongo que no tardaran en venir- sentándose a un lado de Lenalee.

- eso espero… tengo que torturar a Kaze- riendo sádicamente- me debe un boleto de cine.

A todos les apareció una gotita en la nuca.

-cambiando de tema…- viendo a la feliz pareja- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?

- no lo sé… Komui casi me asesina cuando le dijimos que vendríamos.

- supongo que solo unos dos días- dijo tristemente Lenalee.

- entiendo…- sonrió levemente.

- pero no te preocupes Moyashi-chan, no te interrumpiremos cuando estés con Yu- sonriendo pícaramente- y tienen la costumbre de salir no te preocupes, no estaremos ahí.

El silencio se hiso de nuevo y un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Allen, haciendo que Lavi lo picara hasta que no le dijera que tan lejos estaba ahora su relación con Kanda, afortunadamente el aludido llego junto con los demás.

-¡Yu-chan!- abrazándolo.

- ¿conejo?- se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

- cuanto tiempo- dijo Kaze- los esperaba semanas atrás.

- lo sentimos- dijo Lenalee sonriendo- tuvimos unos imprevistos con mi hermano.

Todo la tarde estuvieron platicando sobre las cosas que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, después de tomar un poco de té, Akari y Kaze acompañaron a Lenalee y Lavi a su hotel, pues no deseaban molestar a los chicos.

Después de un rato…

-sabia que estarías aquí- sonriendo.

-…….- dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sentándose a su lado.

- nada…- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿sigues pensando en eso?- con la mirada triste.

Kanda solo cerró los ojos, Allen recargo su cabeza en el hombro del japonés y sonrió.

-¿de qué te ríes?

- no es nada importante- sin quitar esa sonrisa.

- Moyashi extraño…

- si... Kanda…- entre lazando sus manos.

- ¿Qué?- con su tono normal.

- te quiero…- sus mejillas se encendieron, aun no se acostumbraba a decir esas cosas.

- ¿y a que viene eso?- sonrió de lado.

- solo quería decirlo…- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara angustiada.

- Moyashi- tomando el mentón de Allen.

-……- sonrió dulcemente como ya era normal.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- nada…- dejo escapar un risita- ahora eres tu quien está preocupado ¿no?

- cállate…- mirando a otro lado.

Kanda suspiro pesadamente, el Moyashi se comportaba extraño desde días atrás y no podía leer su mente, como demonios deseaba poder hacerlo.

-Kanda…

- ¿eh?- se sorprendió.

- esto es lo que querías ¿no es así?- sonriendo- desde que me conociste.

- Moyashi…- viendo atentamente a Allen.

- sabia que… desde que no vimos en el parque… algo pasaría entre nosotros además- se sonrojo- me gustaste desde ese momento, no sabía como y mucho menos porque pero…- suspiro- quería estar junto a ti a pesar de no conocerte.

Allen no movía sus labios, por fin había dejado que Kanda entrara en su mente sin necesidad de palabras.

-perdóname Kanda- una lagrima acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Qué dices?- limpiando la lagrima.

- últimamente… he tenido un sueño que me preocupa- dijo casi en un susurro.

- sobre Tikky ¿no?

- si…

- puedo darme una idea de lo que es… pero…

-……- ladeo la cabeza.

- no me interesa lo que pase- acercando el rostro de Allen a propio.

- Kanda…- sonriendo.

- estúpido Moyashi…- fundiendo sus labios con los de Allen.

En otro lado, Tikky jugaba con su sombrero.

-¿Qué pasa Tikky?- sonriendo.

- vaya Road… no los esperaba tan pronto Conde.

- ¡sorpresa Tikky-pon!

- no me llame así por favor- ññU

- ¿y bien?

- solo he conseguido dos rosas… pero los gemelos están en busca de las otras, no tardaran en llegar con una más.

- eso espero… Tikky-pon.

- ¡ya quiero que Allen este conmigo!- haciendo berrinche.

- espera un poco más Road… recuerda que debemos hacerles sufrir un poco antes de todo.

- si… pero no me gusta esperar mucho.

- ya casi es el momento…

- si eso traidor- menciono el conde con molestia- pagara lo que hiso.

- y yo…- encendiendo su cigarrillo- me vengare de Kanda.

- ¡yo te ayudare a hacerlo sufrir Tikky!- abrazándolo.

- muy bien Road- sonriendo.

* * *

La luna brillaba en lo alto, Kanda la miraba perdido en sus pensamientos, con un Allen dormido a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Moyashi…- ahora veía a su Moyashi- espero que esto acabe pronto… y no se vuelva a repetir.

- Yu…- murmuro Allen entre sueños.

- estúpido…- sonriendo, hasta en sueños Allen lo tenía presente.

* * *

Su sangre corrió por los escalones del gran salón de baile, frente a ella dos gemelos riéndose a carcajadas y diciendo incoherencias…

-ya son tres…- sonriendo alegremente.

- busquemos las demás… este juego recién empieza.

- si…

Las luces se apagaron y todo fue silencio…

**…continuara….**

**X0X que mal... mal,mal,mal.... (se da de topes en la cabeza) bien... ya se me seco el cerebro oficialmente XD- ya es normal- como dije antes hare lo posible por hacer mas largo e interesante el proximo capitulo... buscare libros si esnecesario y los leere en una semana (mi recor son dos semanas XD) tardo mucho leyendo ¿verdad? ññ# pero ya que me distraigo con facilidad...**

**ok... ¿tomatasos, sandiasos o mangasos? son recibidos, me los merezco por ser tan chafa... TxT ya ni modo... ya saben... dejen sus comentarios... si es que hay esta vez (llora en su rincon, plntando mangos)...**

**nos vemos... sayo!!! XD**


	13. promesa rota

**muajajajajajaja XD.... ya volvi con un capi medio... bueno muy cursi jejeje al menos el final... no me maten por lo que paso pero es una forma de demostrar (lo que mas odio XD de hecho no) que el "amor2 siemrpe triunfa XD.... muajajajaja... ya chale de tanta risa mala... - mejor los dejo leer.. y nos leemos mas abajo... XD**

**Capitulo 6: "promesa rota"**

Los rayos de la luna llegaron a su rostro, aun no podía acostumbrarse a ser un vampiro, normalmente dormía unas horas durante el día y por la noche deba vueltas por toda su cama, no entendía como Kanda y los demás podían dormir tan bien. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Kanda y salió de la habitación.

-Tim…- suspiro- ¿vas? iré a dar una vuelta

Timcanpy asintió y subió a su cabeza.

Lenalee y Lavi habían regresado a Rusia, tres días atrás, cuando estuvieron fue divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, después de todo… desde que se unió a Kanda y los demás no los había visto ni convivido con ellos como lo hacía antes de conocer a la familia de vampiros, pero… no se arrepentía de ello.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un lugar que no conocía, una especie de colina con un solo árbol de Sakura en la cima, los rayos de la luna dejaban ver como algunos pétalos se iban con el viento que le hacía compañía.

-no había visto este sitio- embelesado por la escena.

- es hermoso ¿verdad?

-…….- volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Tikky sonriendo.

- hola shonen… no te preocupes no he venido a pelear contigo, no vale la pena si TU Kanda no está aquí para verte sufrir.

- ¿qué quieres?- sin bajar la defensa.

- hablar contigo sobre él…- dijo seriamente.

- ¿sobre Kanda?... ¿Por qué he de escuchar las cosas que dices?

- porque conozco a Kanda mejor que tu… shonen.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- él y yo nos conocimos antes…

- ¿Qué?- confundido.

- ¿quieres saber por que estamos acabando con sus hermanos?- encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-………- no dijo nada pero su mirada lo delato.

- entiendo- sonrió levemente- te lo contare entonces.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería escucharte?

- tus ojos no pueden mentirme shonen… los ojos de nadie pueden mentirme a mí.

- no pienso oírte, seguramente son inventos tuyos y del Conde.

- ¿eso crees?

-……- el tono de seriedad de Tikky era muy convincente.

- ¿seguro que no quieres saber nada más sobre la vida de Kanda Yu? Seguramente deseas saber más cosas de él, pues dudo que las muestre a pesar de que seas quien más le importa en esta vida.

-………- bajo la cabeza- no…

- bueno shonen- acercándose a Allen- nos veremos en una semana, en este mismo lugar- dejándole una carta de póker en la mano- rómpela si quieres oírme.

Después de eso Tikky desapareció, Allen y Tim se quedaron un poco más en ese lugar, ahora que había tranquilidad nuevamente.

-¿Qué hago Tim?- viendo la carta- realmente quiero saber más cosas sobre Kanda pero… no sé si creer en lo que dirá Tikky.

Tim solo se le quedo mirando, para después golpearlo levemente en la frente.

-entiendo…- sonriendo- hare lo que me parezca mejor.

Allen regreso a casa, dejando atrás el árbol de Sakura. Por la mañana.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Akari- ¿si Kanda tiene algo que ver con Tikky?

- si… necesito saberlo por favor.

- aunque me lo preguntes no se…- lavando los platos- tal vez Kaze sepa algo… sabes que yo te diría si supiera algo…

- sí, gracias de todos modos Akari.

Paso una semana y Allen no había conseguido respuestas, la única opción que tenía era…

-que bueno…- sonriendo- pensé que no querías escuchar.

- solo habla.

- bueno primero que nada…- abrazando a Allen- me alegra verte de nuevo hermanito.

- ¡¿Qué?!- separándolo de su cuerpo.

- cierto… eres nuestra hermano el 14° tanto él como Yue están contigo…. Pero ese humano… Mana Walker te separo de nosotros cuando eras un bebé, después conociste a Kanda.

- no… está mintiendo.

- ¿eso crees? Entonces ¿por qué Yue estaba dentro de ti?

-……….- odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón.

- ¿la canción la recuerdas?

- ¿la canción de Sakura?

- exacto… nosotros la creamos para ti cuando naciste por eso la sabes, Yue uso su poder para confundirte y hacerte creer que era él quien la conocía, solo lo hiso por petición de Mana.

-…….- bajo su mirada, todo eso no podía ser verdad ¿o sí?

- te mostrare que Kanda no es quine parece ser y que esta con la persona equivocada.

Un dolor agudo se apodero de la cabeza de Allen… las notas de la canción de Sakura llego su mente (You era my love de Yui Makino, por si quieren escucharla XD)

**(ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita, yasashii manazashi no tabibito, shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku, omoidasenai kioku samayou, Yume wa tobidatsuno chiisana tsubasa de, omoi no kienai basho made futari de, tooi umi wo sora wo koete, kurai yoru no naka de watashi wo terashiteru, yasashii manazashi no anata ni… aitai…)**

_*0* Aquí empieza el relato de Tikky XD:_

_La lluvia caía suavemente sobre la ciudad de Japón, las calles vacías por ser de noche, en un café._

_-ya lo sé… Conde…- dijo con fastidio- es mi día libre ¿de acuerdo?- espero la respuesta- no me llame Tikky-pon…- ññ#- bueno nos vemos mañana- colgando._

_Después de terminar su café salió y se encamino a casa, pero un olor extraño lo llevo a internarse al bosque, donde vio a un joven, no mayor de 15 años con una katana luchando con unos vampiros de nivel 2, desgraciadamente cayo inocente por un ataque sucio de los vampiros, sin pensarlo dos veces Tikky le ayudo…_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- abriendo los ojos._

_- en mi casa- sonrió._

_- ¿Quién es usted?- levantándose._

_- me llamo Tikky Mikk, no te preocupes se quien eres._

_- ¿Qué?- sorprendido._

_- eres un vampiro de la familia principal… ¿no?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- molesto._

_- soy parte de la familia Noah… debes conocer algo de ellos._

_- ¿eres un Noah? No tienes pinta de serlo- ¬¬_

_- ¿eh?- lo tomo como insulto (y eso fue XD)_

_- no agradeceré tu ayuda puesto que no te lo pedí- saliendo de la habitación de Tikky._

_- no creo que deseas salir ahora… esos vampiros me siguieron, además estas herido._

_-…….- viendo a Tikky- ¿Cómo es que no pueden entrar?_

_- mi poder contra los vampiros es fuerte shonen- sonriendo._

_- aun así no pareces un Noah- ¬¬_

_- ¿sigues con eso?- molesto- shonen insolente…- ññ#_

_- no retirare mi palabra hasta que me demuestres que mereces ser llamado Noah y enemigo de los vampiros de la familia principal._

_- hablas mucho para tener 15 años ¿no crees?_

_- no te importa- dijo molesto._

_-…….- un venita se salto de su frente._

_- me voy- abriendo la puerta._

_- ¡espera!- saliendo detrás del joven._

_Delante de él, un vampiro de nivel 3, a pesar de su resistencia, el joven todavía resentía las heridas anteriores, para su mala suerte Tikky le ayudo y lograron destruir a los vampiros._

_-lo ves- sonriendo agitado._

_- aun no mereces ser llamado Noah- guardando su katana._

_- ¿Qué?- ññ#- bueno por lo menos dime tu nombre ¿no?_

_-……- ¬//¬- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le diré mi nombre a un tipo como tu?_

_- yo ya te dije el mío… y si eres de la gran familia principal debes ser cortes._

_- no lo soy…_

_- solo dímelo ¿bien?_

_-…….- dejo salir un suspiro pesado- Kanda Yu._

_- gusto en conocerte Yu Kanda- sonriendo._

_- no digo lo mismo de ti Mikk._

_- solo dime Tikky ¿de acuerdo?- ññ##_

_Semanas más tarde Tikky estaba muy herido en el bosque, por una pelea con un nivel 5 mandado por el Conde pues tenía que "entrenar" a sus "hijos", cuando menos lo pensó, estaba cubierto por un saco y tenía sus heridas vendadas, además de que el vampiro estaba hecho cenizas…_

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_- sigo diciendo que no sirves para ser un Noah._

_- ¿Kanda?- o.o- pensé que saldrías de la ciudad._

_- eso pensaba hacer… pero me encontré con una escena bastante divertida._

_Se refería a la lucha de Tikky que fue derrotado y casi asesinado por el nivel 5._

_-………- molesto- me las pagaras Conde, mira que mandara a un nivel 5 con esa fuerza…_

_- deja de murmurar y come- dándole algo de comida._

_Después de comer._

_-te quiero pedir un favor Kanda- dijo seriamente._

_- ¿Qué?- con los ojos cerrados._

_- conviérteme en vampiro._

_- ¿¡qué?!- sorprendido- estás loco… no pienso hacer eso._

_- ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿te da miedo?_

_- no… pero eres parte de la familia Noah ¿no? Eres mi enemigo asi que ¿Por qué he de darte más poder del que ya tienes?_

_- busco a mi hermanito…_

_- ¿hermano?_

_- un humano lo secuestro desde hace años… supongo que ahora tendrá unos 13 años… pero no sabemos donde esta… siendo un vampiro podría encontrarlo fácilmente._

_- te ayudare a buscarlo… así no te convertiré en vampiro._

_- ¿piensas ayudar a un Noah?_

_- es mejor a convertirte en un ser más peligroso…- levantándose._

_- bueno...- sonriendo- te encargo a mi hermanito…_

_- claro…- sin emoción alguna._

_- una cosa más Kanda…_

_- ¿Qué?- sin mirarlo._

_- no te enamores de mi querido hermanito ¿ok?_

_- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?_

_- es portador de la sangre dulce…_

_- entiendo… no caeré en eso…_

_- y…. gracias._

_- no me gusta deber favores… que te quede claro- retirándose._

_Termina el relato de Tikky XD_

-así es Allen… Kanda rompió su promesa… él sabe que eres mi hermanito y aun así te engaño.

- ¿Qué me engaño?- confundido- ¿de qué hablas?

- solo esta a tu lado por tu sangre… la sangre dulce suele confundir a los vampiros… los hace pensar que es amor lo que sienten por el portador y solo es un juego para ellos, cuando se aburra de ti, buscara a alguien más Allen.

- ¡es mentira!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas tranparentes.

- admítelo Allen, aun sientes como humano…- sonriendo sádicamente- además… ¿Por qué lloras? Si se supone que dije mentiras…

-…..- se sorprendió a si mismo por derramar lagrimas.

- ¿la verdad duele?- rio sádicamente.

- ¡Tikky!- se escucho detrás de él.

- vaya Kanda…- volteando- llegaste a tiempo… pensaba llevarme a mi hermanito.

- ¿de qué hablas? **MI** Moyashi no es nada tuyo…

- sí lo es… ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que prometiste? Él es mi querido hermano menor y tu me lo robaste… rompiste tu promesa Yu-kun.

- ¡no me llames así!- mas que molesto.

- Allen vendrá a nosotros por si solo Kanda… admítelo solo lo tienes a tu lado para evitar que se repita tu "desgracia"…

- ¡cierra la boca!- enojado.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Oh ya se… porque es verdad.

- ¡cállate!- viendo con odio.

- ¿Por qué esa mirada Yu?..- acercándose a Kanda peligrosamente.

- ¿a qué hora?- fue sorprendido por las mariposas de Tikky.

- lo siento Kanda pero… Allen es parte importante para los Noah y ahora que es un vampiro… será tu final amigo…- tomando el mentón de Kanda.

- Kanda….- salió de su trance por las palabras de Tikky.

- esto será más que suficiente para ponerlo en tu contra Yu-kun.

- ¿de qué…- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- ¡Kanda!- impresionado por la escena que veía.

Tikky besando a Kanda, su cuerpo se paralizo sintió un inmenso dolor en su pecho, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, desde su punto de vista, Kanda no ponía resistencia ante tal contacto, a pesar de ser forzado Tikky desapareció dejándolos ahí… como unos espectadores que no saben que la obra acabo…

Kanda fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco a Allen.

-Moyashi…- poniéndose a la altura del peliblanco que estaba arrodillado- ¿está bien?

-……- apretó sus puños.

- Moyashi… te estoy hablando.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- sonó molesto.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué no lo impediste?- enojado.

- ¿Qué?

- el…- mordió sus labios- el beso que te dio Tikky.

- no sé de que demonios hablas Moyashi… ¿crees que haría algo así?

-…….- viendo detenidamente a Kanda.

- responde- molesto.

- p-perdón Kanda pero…- miro el suelo- las coas que me mostro Tikky…

- ¿Qué?

Allen le platico lo pasado, ante esto Kanda solo se molesto más.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste?!

- ¿me hubieras respondido?

-……..- volteo a otro lado.

- lo vez… no tenía caso. Además… ¿Por qué nunca me dices que… me quieres Kanda?

-………- no le respondió.

- eso me hace pensar que Tikky tiene razón…

- ¡no la tiene!- golpeando el tronco del árbol.

- ¿Kanda?- asustado por la reacción del japonés.

- ese idiota…- su mano sangraba- ¿Cómo se atreve?- seguía golpeando el tronco.

- basta Kanda…

- no lo perdonare….

- ¡para!- sosteniendo la mano ensangrentada de Kanda- por favor… deja de hacerlo.

- Moyashi…- viendo la cara de preocupación de Allen.

- por favor Kanda…- acercando sus labios a la mano de Kanda- no te hagas daño- lamiendo la sangre de Kanda.

- Moyashi…- dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

- perdón- sonriendo.

- idiota…- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

- ¡oye!- haciendo una cara de molestia.

Kanda sonrió de lao ante tal gesto, hacía tiempo que no molestaba a Allen para que hiciera esas lindas caras.

-Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

- cállate Moyashi enano- dijo en tono de burla.

- ¡no me digas así!- inflando sus cachetes.

Un viento fuerte los dejo ver una escena realmente bella, los pétalos de cerezo danzando en el cielo y otros más alrededor de ellos.

Allen sonrió al ver a Kanda tan distraído con los pétalos, a pesar de decir que era frio y sin sentimientos, muy dentro tenía mucho que demostrar.

-¿de qué te ríes Moyashi?

- de nada- sonrió más.

-……..- levanto una ceja.

- ¿nos podemos quedar un poco más?

-……- asintió.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto alrededor del árbol.

-Kanda…- viéndolo.

- ¿Qué?- con sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- no lo sé…

- no mientas…- ¬//¬

- te escuche cuando saliste… es todo.

- es cierto… hace un momento dijiste… "Mi Moyashi" ¿no?

- ¿eh?- un ligero sonrojo se apodero de Kanda- ya escuchas mal Moyashi- mirando a otro lado.

-……….- sonrió- entonces tu… eres Mi Bakanda ¿verdad?

- cállate de una vez Moyashi enano y cursi- el tono de sus mejillas subió.

- tomare eso como un sí- sonriendo.

-………- aun miraba a otro lado.

- Kanda…

- ¿Qué?- ya había regresado a su color normal.

- gracias- abrazándolo.

- ¿Moyashi?

- gracias por todo…- uniendo sus labios con los de Kanda a quien tomo desprevenido.

- Moyashi…- hablo cuando el beso de Allen termino- sigues siendo demasiado dulce.

- ¿y te molesta?- sin dejar de sonreír.

- no…- sonrió de lado.

- menos mal porque…- pegando su frente con la de Kanda- siempre lo seré…- n.n

- Moyashi cursi…- dándole un beso mas a su estilo, no tan suave y delicado como los de Allen, pero tampoco siendo un agresivo, pervertido XD.

Los labios de Kanda se alejaron de los de Allen para ir a su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, que le causaban escalofríos a Allen, después de eso subió a su oído.

-basta- sonrojado- me haces cosquillas Kanda.

- ai shuteru Allen…- susurro en el oído de Allen, provocándole un gran sonrojo al menor.

La luna fue cubierta por una nubes, parecía que llovería pero poco les importo que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre ellos; minutos después.

-Kanda… será mejor irnos a casa…

- no…-sin dejar ir a Allen.

- pero…- viendo a Kanda- no quiero que te enfermes… y de pasado yo.

- ¿Qué importa eso?- viendo los ojos grises de Allen.

- no quiero sufrir los cuidados de Kaze.

- buen punto… pero- abrazando mas a su Moyashi- estoy bien así.

Allen estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kanda y este lo abrazaba protectoramente, el menor sonrió y beso el cuello del japonés.

-algún día lograre que te sonrojes Kanda- sonrió con malicia.

- eso ni en tus sueños Moyashi…

- ya lo veremos… Yu- dándole un beso en los labios.

- ¿y ahora a que viene que me digas así?

- tu dijiste que podía ¿no?

- sí pero…- interrumpido.

- pues pienso decirte así... cuando solo estemos nosotros dos- sonriendo.

- Moyashi raro…

- lo que digas Yu- cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la calidez del japonés.

**….continuara….**

**¡damas y caballeros! oficialmente me he vuleto una cursi X0X- cosa nada buena para mi imagen de "hielito del polo norte" XD- pero ya que... la verdad me gustan esas cosas... pero no lo admito muchas veces U¬¬ soy romantica de ¿closet? no ya no jejeje... desde hoy... ya no lo soy muajajajajaja XD... ok ya... nso vemos en... no se cuanto tiempo... pero como mañana es fin de semana y tengo musica nueva - es decir inspiracion nueva- tal vez, solo tal vez suba otro capi... eso si... !yullen de por vida! en todas mis historias, los hare sufrir si pero siempre estaran juntos (risa pervertida y luego un muajajajaja) XD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**yuki-souma: gracias, Arigato gosaimasu!!!! (estrellitas salen de fondo) por tu apoyo... T0T yo pense que nadie lo leeria... pero tu si... Gracias de verdad... me das animos para continuar con mis locuras XD.... no te preocupes pronto sabras que quieren los Noah de Allen. aqui ya deje un pedacito... pero quien sabe a lo mejor y pongo las cosas un tanto complicadas para kanda y Allen muajajajajaja... no no se la verdad... bueno... ya que XD**

**Abii: ¡gracias! o.o ¿de verdad parece novela? (se pone a soñar su futuro como "lok-escritora") oh ya me emocione T.T eso no es bueno para mi salud mental jajajaj XD le echare maás ganas sip.... ganbatte Yami!!! (se pone una cinta en la frente con el kanji "esfuerzo") XD**

**karina-chan: tal... solo tal vez XD ponga un lemmon pero no lo aseguro esque... seria el segundo que escribo y... la mera verdad... no se me da... incluso un pato visco sin una pata lo haría mejor XD.... (aura deprimente) pero lo intentare.... lo hare y si me gusta lo pongo sino pues... lo conpmesare con otra cosa que me pidan XD....**

**Reela: gracias por leer mis locuras de yullen XD... espero que les guste este cpi que hice a media noche!!! O.o... debo dormir más.... (se pone su pijama azul con nubes blancas XD).... hare lo posible por cumplis sus peticiones.... (lemmon *¬*..... no me salen T0T me gusta pero... no tengo cabeza para eso...)**

Ya saben alguna peticion especial... yo tratare de hacerla... solo dejen su/s Review/s y lo hare "realidad" XD o eso pretendo... bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!! sayo.... (apaga la compu, la luz y cae como piedra al mundo de los sueños)......


	14. danza de sangre

**muajajajajajaja XD.... ya volvi con un capi medio... bueno muy cursi jejeje al menos el final... no me maten por lo que paso pero es una forma de demostrar (lo que mas odio XD de hecho no) que el "amor" siemrpe triunfa XD.... muajajajaja... ya chale de tanta risa mala... - mejor los dejo leer.. y nos leemos mas abajo... XD**

**pues hoy les dejare dos capitulos 2X1 jajajajaj XD.... pero pues no me maten por el final!!! onegai tengo que terminar las demas historias y caundo las acabe pueden asesinarme si lo desean XD... lo esperare en mi rincon plantando mangos y duraznos (amo los duraznos *¬*) **

**Capitulo 7: "danza de sangre"**

-¿ahora qué? Rido también fue…- mirando el suelo.

- esto no va bien… si siguen así…

- ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Kanda.

- posiblemente yo…- dijo Akari- si van por edades… soy la siguiente.

- ¿y si van conforme nos conocimos con Kanda?

- serias tu Kaze…- dijo Allen.

- si…- asintió- pero no será tan fácil que tomen nuestra "alma"… después de todos somos los mayores de la familia ¿no?- sonrió.

(Alma de la rosa: como el nombre lo dice es el alma de los vampiros XD ¿Qué ocurrencias las mías ¿verdad? XD solo quitándoles la rosa es posible asesinarlos, al menos a los de la familia principal).

-ya tienen 3 de las siete rosas…- suspiro pesadamente.

- dudo que consigan las cuatro que faltan…- viendo a Allen y Kanda.

- ¿Qué?- parpadeo varias veces- ¿yo también tengo una?- sorprendido.

- eso suponemos Allen… pero… dado que no era el cuerpo verdadero de Yue…

- el Moyashi no la tiene- corto Kanda.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¿entonces quien tiene la rosa blanca?

-……….- miro hacia la ventana que mostraba una gran luna llena blanca.

- ¿Kanda?- preocupada- ¿Quién tiene la rosa de Yue?

-……….- dejo salir un suspiro pesado- eso lo sabrán cuando llego su momento.

- pero Kanda…- interrumpida.

- es lo único que diré…- saliendo de la casa.

Allen siguió a Kanda mientras que Kaze y Akari se quedaron en casa analizando las palabras del japonés, algo no estaba bien y necesitaban descubrirlo antes de su final…

-¿crees que la tenga Kanda?

- no lo creo… ya debe ser difícil mantener estable la rosa negra… estando juntas esas dos… Kanda no seguiría con vida a estas alturas.

- pero siendo Kanda… todo es posible ¿o no?

- en eso tienes razón pero…- viendo hacia la ventana.

En otro lado…

-Kanda espera…- corriendo hasta donde se detuvo el japonés.

- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

- por favor dime quien la tiene.

- no necesitas saberlo…

- ¿tu la tienes verdad?

-………- miro a otro lado.

- lo supuse…- sonrió de lado- pensé que… las cosas habían mejorado entre nosotros y que no… volverías a ocultarme nada.

- no te estoy ocultando nada Moyashi… realmente no puedes saber quien la tiene.

- ¿Qué pasaría si tu la tuvieras?

- moriría…- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué?

- no puedo tener dos rosas contrarias… debes saberlo mi poder es la oscuridad y el de Yue era la luz… a pesar de que dicen que ambas se complementan conmigo no es lo mismo, tanto mi poder como el de Yue eran demasiado opuestos, tratar de controlar la rosa blanca seria como un suicidio.

- ¿y si yo la tuviera?- dijo mirando el suelo.

-…….- comenzó caminar- no puedes.

- ¿Por qué?

- en cuanto la tuvieras en tus manos desaparecerías…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- eres un Noah, un cazador de vampiros… solo los mayores de esa familia pueden tocar las alamas de los vampiros sin hacerse daño… tu aun ni siquiera esta familiarizado con ellos, no sabes acerca de las cosas que puedes hacer…

- si me uno a ellos…

- no dudarías ni un segundo en asesinar a Kaze, Akari incluso a mí.

-………- bajo la mirada y sus mechones cubrieron sus rostro- antes de venir… Kaze y Akari se comportaban extraños…- recordando que ambos lo habían abrazado antes de que saliera tras Kanda.

- Moyashi…- dijo en tono serio.

- ¿Qué?- viéndolo con confusión.

-…….- se acerco a Allen y mordió su cuello sin mucha amabilidad.

Lo único que el menor pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con dolor, Kanda nunca había sido tan agresivo al momento de beber de su sangre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- tocando su cuello que tenía un poco de sangre.

-……..- limpiando su labio con la lengua- aun eres mi "proveedor de sangre" puedo beber de ella cuando guste.

- ¿solo por eso lo hiciste?- nñ#

-……..- sonrió bizarramente.

- lo supuse…- ññ##

- una cosa más Moyashi.

- ¿qué es Bakanda? - sentándose a un lado de Kanda.

- quiero que sepas que solo eres mi…

- ¿a qué viene eso?

-…….- abrazando a Allen.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sorprendido, normalmente Kanda no hacia ese tipo de cosas, ni aunque estuvieran solos- no me… preocupes así…

- siempre te buscare…- susurro.

- ¿qué?- alejándose un poco de Kanda- ¿de qué hablas?- sonrió.

- Allen…- acariciando las mejillas del menor.

-……- parpadeo varias veces y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa.

Los labios de Kanda aprisionaron a los de Allen, que solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el japonés, ladeo su cabeza para que Kanda pudiera seguir con ese juego; Kanda besando su cuello comenzando a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Allen, quien abrazaba la espalda del japonés, los colmillos de Kanda se apoderaron nuevamente del cuello blanco de Allen, pero esta vez fue un ligero dolor lo que sintió. Las manos de Kanda jugaban con la piel de Allen, a penas rosándolo como si se fuese a romper por cualquier movimiento brusco.

-Yu…- con sus mejillas rojas.

-……- ignoro que Allen lo llamo y siguió besando su blanca piel.

En otro lado…

-ya son todas ¿no?- sonriendo- no… faltan dos y ese Kanda Yu las tiene.

- ¿estás seguro? Cuando estábamos con él solo sentí una.

- y Allen no tiene una… ¿Dónde estará la otra?

- y si la tiene esa mujer…

- bien, hagámosle una visita sorpresa.

- ¡bien!- emocionado.

Kanda se separo de Allen bruscamente, dejando un poco confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Kanda?- poniéndose su camisa.

- no es nada…- su semblante se calmo un poco- vayamos con Alysa.

- ¿para qué?

- solo vamos…

En la mansión, Jasdero y Devitto miraban fijamente los movimientos de la servidumbre, debían hallar la forma de entrar y cuando por fin la encontraron.

-¡espera!- jalando del cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa?- tosiendo,

- ese maldito Kanda…

Kanda y Allen llegaron precisamente en el momento en que entrarían a la mansión.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- sonriendo- no pensé verlos aquí tan pronto…

- ¿no esperabas?- pregunto Allen.

- si… especialmente a ti Allen.

- ¿a mí?- nervioso.

- no te preocupes…- sonrió más- acabara pronto- susurro.

- ¿eh?

- vamos Moyashi- entrando a la mansión junto con Alysa.

Allen se quedo dormido, mientras Kanda y Alysa platicaban en el balcón junto a Timcanpy.

-esto es lo mejor ¿no crees?

- no me perdonara… es seguro.

- lo dudo… Allen te quiere demasiado como para no perdonarte.

-………- ¬¬- ¿ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías?

- oye no me hables así soy tu mayor- molesta.

- pues demuéstralo.

-…….-ññ#- no cambias a pesar de los siglos…- sacándole la lengua.

- mira quien lo dice.

- hoy es tu última noche con él.

- ya lo sé…- recargándose en el barandal.

- bueno… te dejo para que aclares las cosas.

- tsk- cerrando los ojos.

Después de unas horas, Allen abrió los ojos perezosamente…

-¿Kanda?- tallando sus ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

- Moyashi… quiero decir Allen- acercándose al menor.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sonriendo.

- lo siento…- acariciando los mejillas de su Moyashi.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-……..- abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿Yu?- un poco preocupado, que Kanda lo abrazara así en solo un día no era nada bueno ¿o sí?

- _Allen sempre voluto trovarci_- besándolo suavemente- _ricordo che io ti amo._

- ¿Qué pasa Yu?- recargando su cabeza en el pecho del Kanda- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- unas lagrimas rodearon sus mejillas.

- Allen- tomando su mentón.

-……..- con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Kanda beso nuevamente los labios de Allen pero esta vez con deseo…

Recorrió cuidadosamente la piel del peliblanco causándole leves escalofríos, mientras sus labios saboreaban su cuello, Allen por su parte acariciaba el cabello suelto de Kanda, las caricias se hacían más presentes por parte del japonés, besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Allen, robándole suspiros y gemidos…

La luna llena colaba sus delicados rayos plateados hasta donde se encontraban, un Allen recargado en el pecho desnudo de Kanda.

-Moyashi…- quitando los cabellos de su rostro.

- Yu…- murmuro con una sonrisa.

Kanda dejo que Allen durmiera un poco antes de darle "esa" notica, tomo un baño y salió al balcón.

-espero que me perdones por esto Allen- viendo desde la ventana a su Moyashi que dormía plácidamente.

Pasadas unas horas, Allen despertó y al no ver a Kanda decidió tomar un baño y salir a buscarlo, pero…

-¿A dónde vas Allen?- sonriendo macabramente.

- ¿eh?- le dio miedo esa sonrisa- a buscar a Yu…digo Kanda.

- no te preocupes… no tarda en venir.

Después de unos minutos, Kanda ingreso a la habitación.

-ya era hora…- dijo molesta- ¿lo tienes?

- si…

- menos mal- sonriendo en forma de confidencia.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Allen confundido.

- nada malo Allen, no te preocupes…

Afuera se escucharon unos gritos de dolor, seguidos de un olor a humo y sangre.

-¿¡que esta pasando?!

- no es nada Allen- acercándose a la puerta- me dio gusto conocerte- saliendo.

- ¿Kanda?- viendo su semblante serio.

- lo siento Allen- acercándose a Allen.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- espero que… cuando nos veamos de nuevo…- besando su cuello- me perdones- mordiéndolo.

- ¿Cómo que cuando nos……- su cuerpo se paralizo por completo.

- adiós… Allen- sonrió levemente.

Los ojos grises de Allen comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de que él no deseaba, lo último que vio fue a Tikky muy molesto gritando quien sabe cuantas cosas, una calidez rodeo su cuerpo… y solo podía ser una cosa…

**…continuara….**

_esto es lo que dijo kanda: "Querido Allen siempre nos encontraremos, recuerda que te amo"/ italiano (¿asi o mas cursi? XD) ya me dio la... "plaga del 14 de febrero" y eso que todavia no es el dia XD... pero ya que... mientras subire el otro capi el final definitivo de Dulce Sangre!!!!!_

_nos vemos.... XD_


	15. nueva vida final

**Capitulo 8: "nueva vida"**

Los rayos del sol legaron a su rostro pálido, hiso una mueca de desagrado, pero finalmente abrió los ojos, al momento de levantarse choco con el estante sobre su cama, de donde cayó Timcanpy.

-perdón Tim…- sobando su cabeza- aun no me acostumbro.

Tim solo se poso en una de sus manos.

-bueno creo que es hora de irme a trabajar ¿no crees?- sonriendo.

Después de tomar un baño salió de su departamento y se dirigió al restaurante donde trabajaba, su jefe era Jerry-san, que lo consentía con todo tipo de nuevos postres.

Habían pasado varios años o quizá siglos desde que Kanda lo dejo congelado, dentro de una habitación especial de la mansión de Alysa… cuando despertó la mansión estaba hecha un desastre por la lluvia y el tiempo, no encontró a nadie, ni a Lenalee o Lavi en Rusia, al parecer para él solo pasaron días… pero realmente habían pasado más de 100 años, a pesar de eso seguía aparentando tener 18 años, solo cambio que su cabello creció.

Esa mañana, el restaurante estaba lleno tanto por el servicio tan bueno que daba Allen y los demás meseros y a la primera nevada del año.

Como era de esperar la mayoría de las persona pedían cosas tibias o calientes, para quitarse un poco el frio.

-Allen-san- lo llamo otro chico parecido a Lavi pero de 15 años, posiblemente seria su reencarnación o algo parecido- ¿puedes atender la mesa 5?

- sí, no te preocupes Lavi- sonriéndole.

- gracias…- regresándole el gesto.

Era curioso… en ese tiempo se había entrado con sus amigos, Lenalee era maestra de un jardín de niños, su hermano menor Komui era uno de sus alumnos, Kaze y Akari eran hermanos de sangre de la misma edad, pero seguían llevándose un poco mal, Rido apenas tenía dos meses de nacida, Rack era un famoso cantante de rock (¿así o mas locas mis ideas?) Cosette una reconocida reportera, Ren como se lo esperaba… una doctora loca pero de las mejores de la ciudad, para su desgracia Cross también estaba… maestro de una prestigiada universidad, donde milagrosamente pagan muy bien, lo que tenían en común era que todos los días iban a ese restaurante; el único que le faltaba por ver era a Kanda pero quizá no vivía en esa ciudad.

-buenas tardes- sonriendo- ¿en qué puedo serviles?

- buenas tardes- sonriendo igual- bueno pues queremos esto- señalando varias cosas del menú.

- ¿algo más?- anotando en su libreta los pedidos.

- ¿mamá donde esta mi nii-san?- pregunto un linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules de unos 12 años, portaba el uniforme de invierno de la escuela "rosa negra", famosa por sus maestros bien capacitados además de tener primaria, secundaria y preparatoria en el mismo plantel.

- no te preocupes… no tardara en salir de la preparatoria.

- ¿y si lo llamas?

- no seas impaciente… ah, no es todo, gracias- le dijo a Allen.

- enseguida traigo su pedido- retirándose.

Después de unos minutos, la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó, dándoles a entender a los meseros que un nuevo cliente había entrado, un joven alto y delgado portando el uniforme de "rosa negra" que se fue a sentar con la niña del mismo uniforme.

-¡nii-san!- feliz- que bueno que llegaste.

- lo siento- sentándose- me tomo más tiempo del que pensé.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

- disculpen la tardanza- dejando los pedidos de la niña y la mujer frente a ellas.

- gracias…

- nii-san pide algo…- sonriendo.

- día de mesada ¿no?- le dijo a su madre.

- si- asintió divertida.

- entiendo…- suspiro pesadamente.

Allen miro al nuevo cliente y se quedo en shock al ver ese cabello largo, azul-negro y esos ojos oscuros, la voz de la pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pedirás hermano?

- Luchía no tengo hambre… coman ustedes- dijo en tono suave.

- no…- haciendo un pucherito- vamos pide algo o no te hablare por el resto de la semana.

- vamos hijo, pide algo… es el ultimo día de clases… celebra que tu equipo gano nuevamente el campeonato…

- está bien- dijo con pesadez.

- Kanda…- susurro Allen para luego sonreír cálidamente- ¿Qué deseas pedir?- sonriendo aun.

-…….- al ver esa sonrisa sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosa.

- yo pediré por ti nii-Kanda…. - sonriendo feliz.

La pequeña solo pidió cosas dulces, coas que Kanda no desprecio del todo.

-enseguida lo traigo- volviendo a la cocina.

Adentro.

-¿algo bueno paso?- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- te vez muy feliz Allen-kun.

- no, no es nada- sonriendo.

Afuera se escucho un gran "perdón" por parte de Lavi que había tropezado y manchado el uniforme de Kanda quien solo puso cara de demonio molesto.

-perdón, de verdad lo siento- apenado.

- ¡Lavi!- grito Jerry desde la puerta de la cocina- ven aquí ahora mismo.

- ya voy…- como perrito regañado.

- ven conmigo- Kanda lo miro extrañado- te ayudare a secar tu uniforme- sonriendo amablemente.

-…….- solo asintió, embelesado por esa maldita sonrisa.

En la parte de los vestidores (donde los empleados penen sus cosas personales XD).

-lo siento…- limpiando el saco de Kanda.

- ¿Qué? Tu no fuiste el idiota que lo hiso- dijo molesto- fue ese conejo-Lavi.

- lo sé… ¿conoces a Lavi?

- si vamos en la misma escuela.

- pues… Lavi es un buen amigo mío, debo defenderlo ¿no crees?

- el Moyashi al rescate ¿no?

- ¿Moyashi?- ññ#

- no creo que seas mayor que yo- dijo mientras secaba su camisa.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 16…

- je…. Yo tengo 18- rio divertido- sí, soy mayor que tu por dos años, Kanda.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-……..- se le escapo- e-escuche cuando tu hermanita te llamo.

Allen miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Kanda, sonrió al ver su espalda desnuda y no pudo evitar recordar como se aferraba a ella…

-demonios…- murmuro el japonés.

- ¿Qué sucede?- acercándose a él.

- oleré a chocolate…- molesto.

- ¿no es tan malo o sí?- sonriendo.

-……- de nueva esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?- viéndolo detenidamente.

- n-nada- mirando a otro lado.

- lo conseguí- susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- nada, hable en voz alta- rio.

- eres extraño Moyashi.

- no me digas Moyashi, respeta tus mayores- molesto.

-te llamare Moyashi porque eso eres.

- soy mayor que tu…

- pero no por eso… más maduro ¿o sí?- ¬¬

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- levanto una ceja.

- ¿yo? Nada...- poniéndose la camisa.

- ah…- sonriendo pervertidamente- ya se a que te refieres Kanda…

- ¿Qué?- volteando a ver al Moyashi.

- lamento decirte que también en ese terreno te gano.

- ¿a qué terreno te refieres?- ñnU

- tu fuiste le que lo dijo ¿no? O ¿yo malinterprete?

- seguramente eso…- ¬¬- eres un Moyashi pervertido ¿Cómo te dejan trabajar aquí?

-………- un tic en su ceja derecha se hiso presente.

- además….- se acerco a Allen- ¿Qué te paso?- rozando la cicatriz de su ojo.

- una maldición…- sonriendo- de hace años.

-……- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se alejo de Allen.

- toma- dándole su abrigo.

- genial…- dijo sarcástico- oleré a chocolate- ññ#

- a mí me gusta el chocolate- sonriendo.

-……..- tomo su saco y salió con la cara roja.

- lástima que no recuerdas nada Yu… te dije que te haría sonrojar alguna vez ¿no?

Pasados los días, Allen se encontraba frecuentemente con Kanda, sin realmente quererlo siempre iban a comer a algún lugar.

Una tarde, a la afueras de la ciudad cerca del mar.

-así que necesitas una buena historia de siglos atrás…- dijo Allen.

- si…- dejándose caer en el suave arena- pero no tengo la menor idea de que escribir.

- ¿y si te cuento una?

- ¿eh?- viéndolo con confusión.

- ya te lo había dicho ¿no?- sonriendo- no tengo la edad que aparento.

- ¿sigues con eso?- U¬¬

- oh vamos… ¿tan difícil es que me creas que no soy humano?

- si…- dijo secamente.

- te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras Kanda.

- ahora…

- ¿Qué?

- demuéstralo ahora.

- está bien…- sonriendo- pero aquí no es un buen lugar.

- ¿Dónde?

- ven conmigo- tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo y hacerlo correr.

Cuando llegaron al bosque.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

- solo mira…

Allen dio un sonoro silbido y en cuestión de segundo un golem dorado llego frente a ellos.

-¿un golem?- sorprendido- hace mucho que no los fabrican.

- se llama Timcanpy.

- vaya… no pensé que vería uno- Tim se poso en su cabeza.

- veo que le agradas Kanda.

- ¿y bien?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer para convencerme de que no eres humano?

- veo que Tim no fue suficiente… ¿verdad?

-……..- sonrió de lado.

- está bien…

Cuando Allen iba a usar su brazo, el teléfono de Kanda sonó.

-lo siento debo irme- guardándolo.

- no importa… ¿nos vemos mañana?

- claro… nos vemos.

- hasta mañana- sonriendo.

Cuando Kanda se perdió de vista, Allen y Tim regresaron a su departamento.

Esa misma noche, Kanda camina con rumbo a casa, la práctica del equipo se había alargado más de lo normal, afortunadamente su casa no quedaba muy lejos de los escuela, pero…

-hola Kanda…- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- mirando detrás de él.

- lo siento- rio- no quise asustarte.

- Moyashi baka…- nervioso.

- solo quería verte de nuevo…

- ¿Qué?- sonrió levemente- ahora resulta que estás obsesionado conmigo ¿no?

- si- dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

-……..- U¬¬- estás loco- comenzando a caminar.

- de verdad Kanda… sonrió- me agradas.

Cuando Kanda se dispuso a contestarle a Allen una sombra se lo impidió, un vampiro del nivel 3, hacia amucho que no los veía pero… supuso que debían quedar algunos, sin mayor esfuerzo logro deshacerse del sujeto.

-¿estás bien?- acercándose a Kanda.

- si… eso creo- Kanda se quejo pues su cuello sangraba levemente.

Allen vio la sangre de Kanda, por instinto (además de no haber bebido sangre desde hacía mucho tiempo) se apodero del cuello de Kanda, que solo sintió una punzada aguda y cerró los ojos con dolor.

-l-lo siento Kanda- separándose del menor.

- pensé que bromeabas con eso de ser un vampiro- tocando su cuello.

- creo que no es momento para eso ¿o sí?- sonriendo.

- no, no lo es…

- te llevare al hospital…

- no… en casa tengo lo suficiente, no necesito un hospital.

- pero y ¿tu madre? No crees que se pregunte ¿qué te paso?

- no vivo con ellas…- dijo secamente- tuve algunos problemas con mi padre pero eso no importa.

- entiendo…

- ¿vas?- comenzando a caminar.

- ¿me invitas a tu casa? A pesar de que me dijiste "acosador"- sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué más da?- siguiendo con su camino.

Allen siguió a Kanda, había valido la pena quedarse en esa ciudad después de todo, se encontraron de nuevo y eso era lo único que le importaba…

Sobre los Noah, no se presentaron como tales sino como personas normales, también conocidos por Allen pero eran simples humanos, y no recordaban nada de lo sucedido en sus vidas pasadas, aun asi si algo pasaba Allen defendería a su Kanda, era su turno, no dejaría que los separaran de nuevo.

**_***FIN***_**

**por fin termino... pero que final tan chafa... tenia pensado otro final pero... al final me convencio mas este (no es verdad XD) pero igual espero que les guste (lo cual dudo) aun asi... GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCURA DE HISTORIA.... XD muchas, muchas,muchas gracias a ls lectors...... aun si no dejaro reviews... su apoyo contaba desde la lejania.... XD sayonara!!! hasta la proxima hsitoria (por que pienso hacer otra de vampiro pero esta vez habra muchas mas sorpresas muajajajajaja) XD ahora si... hasta luego!!!!**


End file.
